O manual do cafajeste
by Juru
Summary: O que todo homem precisa saber e que toda mulher deve decorar. Edward é um conquistador nato e essas são suas aventuras. #POV do Edward# #Capa da fic no meu pefil#
1. Prefácio

Nada me pertence só peguei emprestado

* * *

**Prefácio**

Olá,

Vocês devem estar se perguntando quem sou eu, eu lhes digo.

Me chamo Edward Masen Cullen e sou o homem capaz de dar o maior prazer da vida de uma mulher .

Me acham convencido? Não ligo a mínima.

Sou o que muitos de vocês chamariam de cafajeste, mas se cafajeste for um homem capaz de fazer uma mulher ir as nuvens e depois trazê-la de volta os seus braços por apenas uma noite então podem me chamar cafajeste, que aceito o titulo de muito bom grado.

Não sou o homem da vida de ninguém, mas muito provavelmente irei roubar alguns corações pelo caminho.

Nunca serei apresentado as mães nem conversarei esportes com os pais. Minhas intenções são unicamente satisfazer desejos tantos os meus quando das mulheres com quem faço sexo.

Eu sei que muitas mulheres vão me odiar. Eu prefiro assim, afinal de contas as minhas melhores noites de sexo passei com mulheres que me odiavam. Então me odeiem e me façam satisfeito.

E quanto aos homens espero ensinar alguma coisa com a minha história.

* * *

N/A: Olá a todos.

Aqui estou eu de volta.

Já que "Quem você pensa que é?" Está no fim eu vou dar inicio a uma nova fic. Como eu cansei de fazer o Jasper cafajeste nessa vai ser o Edward.

Estou postando o prefácio, mas só começo mesmo com os capítulos quando eu tiver terminado a outra, afinal de contas manter 3 fics é missão impossível e eu não sou o Tom Cruise.

Me digam o que acharam e se vocês quiserem eu vou continuar.

Capa da fic no meu perfil.

**Campanha deixe uma review e ganhe um capitulo.**

Bjos até uma próxima leitura.


	2. Mulher gosta mesmo é de um bom cafajeste

Nada me pertence só peguei emprestado.

* * *

N/A: Esse capitulo de estréia vou dar de presente para todas vocês, que acompanharam "Quem você pensa que é?" e agora acreditando no meu talento estão lendo essa também. Espero que gostem. E muito obrigada por sempre estarem por aqui.

* * *

Capitulo 1 - Mulher gosta mesmo é de um bom cafajeste.

Acordei as 7:32 da manhã a cama de uma total desconhecida, não sei seu nome mas sei que ela é muito boa de cama. Então não vai ligar de acordar e não me ver ao seu lado.

Faço o menos de barulho possível ao me vestir, não que eu queira evitar que ela acorde, eu só estou pensando que se acordar vai perder o sono e ainda é muito cedo, faço isso pelo seu próprio bem.

Antes de sair faço uma coisa muito importante. Checo para ver se não estou esquecendo nada, afinal de contas não tem nada pior do que ter que voltar a um apartamento de uma mulher, com quem você dormiu e não ligou no dia seguinte nem muito menos se lembra do nome, para perguntar se foi lá que esqueceu a carteira.

Alias isso é uma coisa que não se faz nunca, em hipótese alguma, todos os seus cartões de crédito estão lá? A carteira de habilitação? Tire outros porque é melhor ficar em uma fila para pedir outros documentos que enfrentar uma mulher ressentida.

Quando finalmente peguei tudo e sai do apartamento sigo até o fim da rua para pegar um táxi. Eu não quero que ela me veja pegando um em frente ao seu apartamento, com certeza vai pensar que eu fugi de lá o mais rápido que minhas pernas permitiram. É melhor que ela crie suas próprias ilusões.

Desço do táxi em frente ao meu café favorito Constanzzo, o que eu chamaria de zona de segurança. Vocês devem estar se perguntando o que é uma zona de segurança? Ela não passa de uma lugar onde você goste de ir e sabe que pode comer e beber sem ter ninguém tentando se vingar de você com um café. Em uma zona de segurança não rola azaração. A garçonete é uma gata, olhe mas nunca saia com ela mesmo que ela insista.

- Bom dia Edward – Ela me cumprimenta assim que entro pela porta – Pode se acomodar eu já vou te servir.

Angélica é o exemplo típico de garçonete da zona de segurança, elas são sempre muito bonitas, acho que tem a ver com essa coisa de não poder ter. Ela vive me dando mole, mas sei que no momento que eu sair de seu apartamento no dia seguinte, como fiz hoje com a garota sem nome, ela vai me odiar e me achar um cafajeste.

Eu não sei porque as mulheres criam a esperança que uma noite de sexo pode se tornar em amor ou qualquer um desses sentimentalismos que o sociedade cria para nos manter presos a regras. Não me levem a mal, eu já amei sim, aliais vivo amando apenas não fico preso a somente uma delas.

- Bom dia Edward – Ela repete, dessa vez de forma mais sensual, e coloca uma das mãos na minha mesa apoiando o quadril.

- Bom dia Angélica – Respondo sorrindo, só porque eu não posso fazer sexo com ela não significa que não devo ser simpático.

- Posso anotar o seu pedido? – Eu vou pedir e ela vai escrever o numero de telefone na conta, como faz todos os dias. Ela não tem culpa só não teve sorte poderia ter escolhido trabalhar em um lugar que não fosse minha zona de segurança.

- Eu vou querer o de sempre, pra viagem – Respondo ainda sorrindo.

- Não vai ficar hoje? – Ela está se insinuando cada vez mais pra mim, mas como estou acostumado apenas sorrio e sou honesto.

- Tenho que trabalhar.

- Você trabalha demais – Ela fala antes de sair empinando o quadril.

Ela não poderia ser mais direta, mas eu tenho minhas regras e não abro mão delas, são elas que me mantém vivo.

Pago pelo café e saio com o numero de Angélica mais uma vez em minhas mãos, é claro que não descarto o papel na sua frente, o coloco no bolso da calça e no escritório jogo fora como todas as vezes. Eu nunca vou ligar, é um fato, mas ela não precisa saber disso, mais uma vez a deixe criar as próprias ilusões.

Chego na redação da revista e logo dou de cara com Jasper meu pseudo chefe, na verdade ele é meu cunhado ou futuro sei lá. Ele e minha irmã Alice vão se casar no próximo mês.

Jasper é o tipo de homem que é pior que mulher para criar ilusões, ele pensa que vai casar com a mulher de sua vida, pode até ser, mas o que acontece com as outras mulheres da sua vida?

O homem é um ser polígamo, foi como a natureza nos fez e não tem sentido lutar contra isso.

- Bom dia Edward – Ele me fala sorrindo.

- Bom dia cunhado – Ele odeia o apelido.

- E aquela matéria?

- Ta quase pronta, hoje ainda te passo – Eu falo antes que ele possa criar mais discussão com uma coisa que ele sabe que eu vou entregar no prazo.

- Tudo bem, você vai estar no jantar de hoje? – Nos estamos andando pelas estações de trabalho.

- Claro que sim, se eu não aparecer minha mãe me mata – Falo brincando.

A verdade é que minha família é muito unida. Mesmo Esme não sendo minha mãe biológica sempre a considerei como tal.

As únicas mulheres na vida que eu realmente confio são Esme minha mãe, Alice minha meia irmã e...

- E você Bella? – Jasper perguntou para ela se aproximando da divisora da sua baia.

Bella e eu tínhamos uma história. Ela é a única mulher que eu conheço, que não é da família, e não fiz sexo. Não pensem que não é porque ela não é atraente, porque ela é e muito, mas nós sempre fomos amigos e falando a verdade ela nunca me deu mole como todas as outras, então acabamos desenvolvendo uma amizade e nada mais que isso.

- Eu o que? – Ela perguntou erguendo os olhos do papel que lia, mas o celular de Jasper começou a tocar, ele pediu licença e saiu andando rápido, deixado Bella sem resposta.

- Ele estava falando do jantar de hoje, então acho que ele queria saber se você vai estar lá – Esclareci depois que ele saiu.

- Hum...- Ela resmungou mas não respondeu.

- E então vai ou não?

- Hoje não – Ela respondeu simplesmente e voltou a trabalhar.

Assim como todos da família, Bella não perdia um jantar de minha mãe, isso era incomum.

- Bella? – Chamei sua atenção sentando na minha mesa que ficava no mesmo espaço que ela.

- Hum? – Ela falou sem tirar os olhos do papel.

- Porque você não vai no jantar hoje? – Quando o assunto era conversar com a Bella todas as coisas que eu sabia sobre mulheres não valiam de nada, ela conseguia sempre me tirar do sério.

- Eu vou jantar com um amigo – Ela respondeu simplesmente e isso me irritou muito.

- Que amigo? – Quando eu perguntei ela finalmente ergueu os olhos do papel para me encarar.

- Porque tantas perguntas? – Ela estava com a cara confusa, eu entendia porque quase nunca eu lhe fazia tantas perguntas mas ela conseguiu me deixar curioso com todo aquele mistério.

- Só curioso – Eu tinha aprendido que com Bella não adianta tentar mentir, ela sempre me descobre.

Ela me olhou como quem mede alguém, abri os braços para que ela tivesse uma visão melhor. Ela apenas sorriu e virou o rosto para esconder a bochechas vermelhas.

- É um amigo da época do colégio – Ela respondeu e voltou a trabalhar.

Não conseguiria arrancar mais nada dela então desisti e resolvi trabalhar um pouco pra deixar o meu patrão/cunhado feliz.

* * *

N/A: Olá pessoal

A "Quem você pensa que é?" está no fim, faltam só mais dois capítulos, até semana que vem eu termino ela. Então aqui está um capitulo pra vocês sentirem como vai ser a fic.

Informações importantes: Ela vai ser totalmente do ponto de vista do Edward, sem exceções. Eu vou continuar ela só se vocês quiserem, caso contrário eu tenho outras idéias de fics pra começar e vou deixar essa de lado.

Acho que é isso.

**Campanha deixe uma review e ganhe um capitulo.**

Como eu cansei dessa vida de responder um por um vou apenas agradecer todo mundo, mas claro se vocês realmente fizerem questão das minhas respostas eu volto a responder, me digam...

**SamsamCullen * Bella Brandon Cullen * Kah Reche * Patt Cullen * Gabi-b * Cacau PS * Joyce Flexa * Paah Mary Burbarrye Maine * josellyn cullen * ****tatianne beward * Bells C * lucia87 * ****EmilyJonasPattinson * Dandy Fairy Lily * TalitaCullen19**

Obrigada a todos.

Bjos até uma próxima leitura


	3. Não ter nenhum escrúpulo

Nada me pertence só peguei emprestado.

* * *

N/A: Esse capitulo vou dar de presente para **Viih . best**, que me acusou de ser uma cópia de mim mesma. Espero que goste linda.

* * *

**Capitulo 2 - Não ter nenhum escrúpulo.**

Eu estou aqui tentando deixar essa matéria pronta até o fim do dia, quando alguém se aproxima de nós.

- Belinha – Esse senhoras e senhores é o pior tipo de homem, Jacob Black.

- Oi Jake – Bella responde, como de costume, muito simpática.

- Edward – Ele falou pra mim com desdém.

Mas vocês devem estar se perguntando porque esse infeliz merece o titulo que lhe dei. Simples, ele não é gay, mas finge ser pra atrair mulheres para a sua rede.

Ele tem tentado sair com Bella desde o dia que ela começou a trabalhar na revista, mas como não conseguiu nada atacou outro fronte. O melhor amigo que uma mulher pode ter.

- Você está linda hoje – Ele fala pra ela, eu giro meus olhos, uso essa todos os dias.

Como via de regra, sempre se elogia um mulher antes de iniciar uma conversa. Elas criam uma confiança gigantesca e quando cedem fazem de tudo para serem inesquecíveis. A maioria consegue, mas eu prefiro ser o inesquecível.

Bella apenas sorri pra ele, ela sabe muito bem que tipo de cafajeste está na sua frente.

- O que te traz aqui Jacob? – Eu perguntei sorrindo falsamente.

Ele me olha como se fosse um intrometido e vira a cara para se dirigir a Bella.

- Eu preciso da sua ajuda – Ele falou.

Tão patético que chega a dar dó.

- Pra que? – Bella perguntou e eu acho que está fingindo interesse.

- Preciso comprar um terno novo e uma ajuda iria muito bem – Ele falou sorrindo feito um babaca.

Será que nunca disseram pra esse trouxa que mulher não gosta de homem carente e que necessite delas pra escolher tudo.

Elas querem homens decididos e que estejam sempre muito bem vestidos com algo que escolheram por si mesmos ou que pelo menos finjam ter escolhido.

Não sabe escolher roupa? Pra isso servem as vendedoras meu caro, elas estão lá para ajudá-lo e se você tiver sorte e ela for uma gata pode até sair com um telefone e um encontro marcado.

- Eu posso até tentar te ajudar – Bella responde sem jeito – Mas acho que uma vendedora pode fazer esse trabalho melhor que eu.

Ela acaba de provar meu ponto. Mulher odeia homem dependente.

- Eu confio na sua opinião – Coitado, eu tenho dó de verdade, ele ainda não percebeu que essa jogada não vai dar em nada, alguém faça a caridade de dizer pra ele.

- Desculpe Jake, mas eu realmente acho que você deveria buscar a opinião de alguém mais qualificado que eu – Ela respondeu com cara de desculpas.

Ela está tentando dizer, mas ele insiste em fazer papel de bobo.

- A gente faz assim – Ele falou animado demais – Almoçamos juntos e depois vamos pra a loja, eu venho aqui na hora do almoço te pegar – Ele já estava no meio de corredor quando terminou de falar, claro não dando chances pra ela recusar.

Esse cara consegue ser muito burro. Ele cometeu dois erros fatias em 10 minutos de conversa.

Primeiro ser dependente, que como já disse elas odeiam, tudo bem quando se tem um relacionamento e você fica, sei lá, com um resfriado e precisa dela pra cuidar de você, ela vai fazer e ainda te tratar como um rei, tudo por causa do instinto materno e tudo mais, mas quando ela realmente tem que assumir o papel de sua mãe a coisa muda, elas detestam ser rebaixadas a isso.

Segundo e mais mortal erro fazer planos por ela, isso é a pior coisa que pode fazer para espantar uma mulher, a mulher de hoje em dia tem vida, carro, casa e conta no banco própria e não gosta de ter que refazer todos os planos porque um homem se acha muito superior para bagunçar tudo. A consulte sempre antes de marcar alguma coisa, suas chances serão muito maiores.

Na hora do almoço Bella saiu com a anta do Black pra comprar roupas. Eu acabei pulando o almoço para terminar a matéria que estava trabalhando.

Quando Bella voltou estava com a cara de poucos amigos então achei melhor deixá-la no seu canto e terminar essa joça que parece não querer ficar pronta.

Termino já no fim do dia e Bella vem me dar um beijo e se despedir.

- Tem certeza que vai furar o jantar? – Eu perguntei fazendo cara de quem sabe o quanto aquilo é arriscado, afinal Alice faria um escândalo quando percebesse que Bella não estava lá.

- Não se preocupe eu já falei com a Alice – Ela falou como quem lê os meus pensamentos, talvez ela leia mesmo, vai saber.

- Então ela está sabendo desse seu encontro misterioso? – Eu perguntei desconfiado.

- O meu encontro com Mike não tem nada de misterioso – Ela respondeu rindo.

- Então esse é o nome do homem misterioso que você vai sair? – Ela está muito esquiva sobre esse assunto e eu não gosto nada nada disso.

- Você quer parar com isso – Ela falou falsamente irritada.

- Quem ta fazendo mistério aqui é você – Ressalto o óbvio.

- Não tem mistério – Nos estamos andando em direção os elevadores – Ele é um antigo amigo que se mudou para a cidade e hoje vamos jantar juntos.

Muito estranho isso tudo, ela não marcaria um simples jantar no dia da reunião da família. Esse cara devia ser algo mais.

- E porque esse jantar vai acontecer justo hoje? – Eu não estava gostando desse Mike.

- Porque eu marquei e depois me lembrei do jantar com a sua família – Ela falou sorrindo como se aquilo fosse normal.

- Nossa – A lembrei.

- Nossa o que? – Ela me perguntou confusa.

- Nossa família, jantar com a nossa família – Esclareci.

- Certo. Nossa família – Ela repetiu sorrindo.

Nos despedimos na porta do prédio da revista. Desejo sorte pra ela, mas não pra ele, não quero nenhum engraçadinho tendo sorte com a minha Bella.

Chego na casa dos meus pais e dou de cara com a minha maior perdição.

Eu sei que mulher de amigo tem que ser homem, principalmente ele sendo meu irmão. Mas tinha que ser assim tão gostosa.

- Boa noite Edward – Caralho de mulher gostosa.

Eu vou apresentar, essa é a famosa Rosalie Fruto Proibido Hale e para minha desgraça Cullen.

Ela é o exemplo perfeito de mulher que você quer, deseja, baba, rasteja, mas não pode ter.

Ela é perfeita, ex modelo, desfilou até para a Victoria Secret, largou as passarelas para se dedicar a vida de casada, tem tudo no lugar e cada curva, cada pedaço de pele seu, tira a concentração de qualquer um.

O pior de tudo é que ela sabe do poder que tem em mim, se insinua, mas nunca cede. E vocês me perguntam: Se ela ceder eu aceito? Sem pensar duas vezes minha resposta sem sombra de duvidas um categórico sim.

Uma mulher como ela é como um bilhete premiado da loteria você pega e não pergunta quem é o dono.

- Boa noite Rosalie – Ela sorri e eu quase tenho um orgasmo bem aqui na sala de estar dos meus pais por causa da esposa gostosa do meu irmão.

- Como vai? – Se alguém não aparecer eu vou agarrar esse mulher agora mesmo.

Pra minha desgraça maior ela tinha que estar com esse vestido preto, quase um convite para que eu perca a compostura.

Ela é a esposa do seu irmão. Eu repito como um mantra, tentando manter a calma.

- Eu estou bem, e você? - Ela é a esposa do seu irmão. Fico repetindo na minha cabeça, mas não consigo evitar de olhá-la de cima a baixo e ela percebe claro.

Ela se aproxima de mim, sensualmente, meu coração quase para. Ela é a esposa do seu irmão. Eu to fazendo o meu melhor pra não perder o controle, mas ela não está colaborando, alias está deixando tudo muito pior.

- Você pode olhar, mas não pode ter – Ela falou me olhando debochada.

Agora é pessoal, ela vai ser minha, mesmo que isso custe a relação com o meu irmão.

- Não aposte todas as suas fichas nisso – Eu falei e sai de perto para falar com a minha irmã.

- Ed – Como eu odeio esse apelido, mas eu amo minha irmã demais, então ela é a única que eu deixo me chamar assim.

- Boa noite baixinha – Ela também não gosta de ser chamada assim, mas eu posso tudo.

Ela me faz um careta e sorri.

- Cadê o Jasper? – Ela me perguntou como se eu tivesse que saber.

- Não sou eu quem vai casar com ele – Respondo rindo indignado pra ela.

- Eu sei – Ela falou me mostrando a língua – Só imaginei já que vocês estavam no mesmo lugar viriam juntos.

- E eu tenho cara de quem vive grudado em homem?

- Como você ta chato, o que aconteceu? – Ela me perguntou colocando as mãos na cintura.

- Você conhece esse velho amigo da Bella?

- Ahhhh Então é isso – Ela falou rindo como quem descobriu a América.

- Conhece ou não? – Porque todo mundo está tão misterioso a respeito desse cara? Não to entendo.

- Conheço e ele é uma ótima pessoa – Ela respondeu rindo de mim tenho certeza.

Eu sei que toda essa curiosidade é patética, mas não consigo evitar com todo mundo tentando me esconder esse cara.

- Quando você o conheceu?

- Em um jantar na casa de Bella – Ela respondeu dando de ombros.

Espera ai porque eu não estava nesse jantar?

Isso nunca aconteceu antes, cada vez gosto menos desse Mike.

- Porque eu não estava nesse jantar? – Externei minha pergunta indignado.

* * *

N/A: Olá pessoas.

Mais um capitulo pra vocês.

Agora que a "Quem você pensa que é?" acabou eu vou atualizar essa aqui mais freqüentemente. Tenho planos ótimos pra ela, então aguardem.

**Campanha deixe uma review e ganhe um capitulo.**

Vocês foram muito legais e deixaram reviews muito fofas, mas como foram muitas eu não vou poder responder agora mais aos poucos eu respondendo todo mundo por PM.

Bjos até uma próxima leitura


	4. Até cafajeste tem família

Nada me pertence só peguei emprestado.

* * *

N/A: Esse capitulo vou dar de presente para a **SAMsamCullen**, que sempre lê minhas coisas e nunca ganhou nenhum. Espero que goste linda e me desculpe por ser tão relapsa.

* * *

Capitulo 3 – Até cafajeste tem família.

- Porque eu não estava nesse jantar? – Externei minha pergunta indignado.

Minha irmã me olhou feio com os braços em volta do pescoço do Jasper. Eu entendo a indireta e me afasto indo pra cozinha.

Quando chego na cozinha encontro meu pai e minha mãe se beijando, não tenha a mínima vontade de ficar olhando isso, então volto pra sala e encontro minha cunhada gostosa e meu irmão aos amaços.

Juro que não sei qual é problema dessa família.

Minha mãe morreu quando eu tinha 7 anos, e logo meu pai se casou com Esme que já tinha a baixinha, eu até tento entender ele. Quando ele se tornou solteiro novamente, tinha dois filhos pra criar e precisava de alguém pra dividir as responsabilidades.

Mas meu irmão? Eu tento e não consigo. Ele tinha a vida que pediu a deus, solteiro e as mulheres se jogavam aos seus pés, e devo acrescentar que eram tão lindas quanto a Rosalie, mas depois que ele a conheceu abriu mão de tudo que é bom nessa vida para se meter em um relacionamento estável e ficar lutando todos os dias contra a sua natureza de buscar diversidade.

Tudo bem que Rosalie é mulher pra manter um homem concentrado muito tempo, mas ainda sim não faz sentido algum.

Decido que a melhor maneira de passar por esse jantar com todos esses casais é bebendo, vou até o bar da sala e pego um copo de uísque.

Meu irmão solta a gostosa da mulher dele e vem falar comigo.

- Ei, ai cara? – Vocabulário complexo eu sei, mas é a única maneira que ele sabe se comunicar, as vezes penso que meu irmão é meio retardado.

- Tudo bem e você? – Pergunto enchendo um copo pra ele.

- De boa – E a cada palavra eu tenho mais certeza da sua limitação mental – Eu reservei os lugares que você me pediu pro jogo dos Lakers.

Ele pode ser meio retardado, mas conseguiu construir um império de roupas esportivas e hoje patrocina grandes times em todos os esportes. Devo ressaltar que tudo isso é culpa da Alice que gerencia as criações e administra a coisa toda, mas Emmett é bom com as pessoas então acabou tendo muito sucesso.

Ele é cheio de contatos e sempre me reserva lugares na primeira fila dos melhores jogos no país.

- Valeu cara – Eu respondo brindando com ele.

- Querido, meu pai quer falar com você – Rosalie se aproximou entregando o celular para o meu irmão.

- Fala sogrão – Emmett falou alto ao telefone, assim que o pegou das mãos da esposa.

- Aceita um drink Rosalie? – Estou com o meu sorriso infalível no rosto.

Ela sorri pra mim, senta na banqueta do bar e cruza suas lindas e gostosas pernas bem devagar. Ela sabe as armas que tem e sempre acerta no alvo.

- Claro – Ela responde com o mesmo sorriso no rosto.

- Uísque? – Eu perguntei balançando a garrafa.

- Pode ser.

Eu coloco um dose no copo e ela sorri e balança a cabeça como forma de agradecimento, ela está em missão de acabar comigo.

Eu continuo sorrindo olhando fundo nos seus olhos quando o que queria mesmo é olhar dentro daquele decote que mostra, mas deixa muito pra imaginação.

- Você deveria desistir – Ela falou sorrindo e jogando os cabelos.

- Do que? – Eu estou me esforçando muito para não ceder e olhar onde quero olhar.

- Você realmente acha que eu trairia o seu irmão com o ser mais insignificante que existe na face dessa terra? – Ela falou debochada.

- Está se referindo a mim? – Eu estou realmente sentido agora.

Ela apenas sorri e joga os cabelos mais uma vez.

- Ao contrário do que você pensa eu não me insinuo pra você – Ela se levantou e aproximou o rosto do meu – Eu apenas sei o que sou e não deixo ninguém me convencer do contrário.

Depois disso ela pegou o copo e saiu do bar andando em direção a minha irmã e o noivo.

Ela me desafia e eu gosto ainda mais, quando conseguir, a vitória vai ser espetacular.

Jasper se aproxima e senta no mesmo lugar que ela estava.

- Me serve alguma coisa ai – Ele falou mandão.

Eu lá tenho cara de bartender?

- Eu lá tenho cara de bartender? – Falo pra ele e saio do bar.

Era só essa que me faltava.

- Edward querido – Esme veio me dar um abraço quando saiu da cozinha – Não sabia que já tinha chegado.

- Nem podia – Eu falou sorrindo depois do abraço – Você e meu pai estava na maior ação na cozinha que deixaria até o Emmett constrangido.

- Claro que não – Ela respondeu indignada e muito envergonhada.

- Tudo bem mãe, aqui somos todos crescidos – Ela falo pra provocar e deixá-la ainda mais constrangida.

- Você é impossível – Ela respondeu com as bochechas vermelhas e sorrindo.

- Edward para de deixar sua mãe constrangida isso é trabalho do Emmett – Meu pai falou se aproximando de nós.

- Mas vocês gostam mesmo de falar de mim. Já ouvi meu nome duas vezes nessa conversa – Emmett falou alto, como sempre.

- Você é o motivo da nossa existência – Meu pai brincou com ele.

- Eu sei – Meu irmão se aproximou do meu pai e o abraçou pela cintura – Você é a razão da minha – Ele falou depois do abraço, segurando o rosto do meu pai nas mãos.

Eu repito não sei o que acontece com essa família, bando de gente maluca.

Depois do jantar trato de ir embora o mais rápido possível.

Rosalie me maltratou hoje então preciso desesperadamente aliviar a tensão que ela acumulou no meio das minhas pernas.

E é pra momentos assim que eu tenho a minha amiga de todas as horas, agenda de telefones, com todas as mulheres que sempre estão dispostas a uma noite sem compromisso.

A minha favorita, a namorada.

Ela tem um relacionamento sério com alguém, mas o cara vive viajando ou sai com os amigos crente que a mulher ta em casa tentando decidir se liga pra ele ou não pra confirmar que ele está realmente em casa com dor de cabeça.

Na verdade ela atende o telefone e reconhece a voz do cara que faz melhor que o namorado, mas não é confiável o bastante para ela deixá-lo e tentar amarrar esse, pede pra ele aparecer que ela ta sozinha.

E aqui estou.

Na porta da Lais esperando ela abrir a porta vestida só com uma lingerie sensual e pronta pra aliviar minha tensão.

- Que bom te ver Edward – Ela fala me puxando pra dentro do apartamento, me beijando e abrindo os botões da minha camisa.

- O prazer é meu – Falo prensando ela na parede e fecho a porta com o pé. Eu trancaria, mas o namorado deve ter a chave, então o melhor é aproveitar e torcer pra ele ficar onde está.

Lais é uma mulher que deveria se considerada patrimônio publico, ela sabe cada movimento e o que deve dizer pra deixar um homem satisfeito na hora do sexo.

Mas eu não estou aqui pra pensar, então tiro o seu sutiã e paro para admirar uma obra perfeita de deus, eles são tão durinhos quanto eu estou agora.

Ela geme quando eu os pego nas minhas mãos e isso me deixa ainda mais excitado.

Deus existe e ele me ama.

* * *

N/A: Olá pessoar

Mais um capitulo fresquinho pra vocês e o Edward do jeito que a gente gosta, bem safado.

Gente eu vou defender a Rose aqui porque muitos de vocês acharam que ela estava dando mole pro Edward. Eu quero lembrar todo mundo, que tudo que acontece é na visão perturbada dele então não é muito digna de confiança.

**Campanha deixe uma review e ganhe um capitulo.**

Bjos até uma próxima leitura


	5. Mulher é bem de necessidade pública

Nada me pertence só peguei emprestado.

* * *

N/A: Esse capitulo vou dar de presente para duas pessoas especiais na minha vida **Papai e Mamãe**, que completaram 35 anos, se aturando, essa semana. Parabéns para eles.

**Aviso importante: Essa capitulo começa com uma lemon, então quem não gosta pode pular eu coloquei uma marca onde ela termina.**

* * *

Capitulo 4 – Mulher é bem de necessidade pública.

Mas eu não estou aqui pra pensar, então tiro o seu sutiã e paro para admirar uma obra perfeita de deus, eles são tão durinhos quanto eu estou agora.

Ela geme quando eu os pego nas minhas mãos e isso me deixa ainda mais excitado.

Deus existe e ele me ama.

Ela geme mais alto quando eu coloco um deles na minha boca, eu não agüento mais a pressão, então a seguro pelo quadril e a ergo até a altura da minha cintura, ela rapidamente laça as pernas em mim e se movimenta como quem sabe exatamente o que está fazendo eu não consigo evitar de soltar um gemido alto e jogar minha cabeça para trás.

Eu rapidamente me livro das minhas calças e coloco Lais sentada na mesinha do hall, para pegar um preservativo em um dos bolsos.

Eu posso fazer sexo como se minha vida dependesse disso, mas de uma coisa não abro mão nunca, proteção, é a única maneira de ter uma vida longa e muito prazerosa.

Deslizo o preservativo pelo meu pênis já enrijecido e me volto para Lais novamente, ela sorri e abre convidativamente as pernas e percebo que em algum momento entre pegar o preservativo e colocá-lo ela removeu a própria calcinha.

- Está esperando um convite? – Ela falou puxando meus cabelos.

- Como se eu precisasse de um – Eu sorrio maliciosamente e a penetro suavemente.

Ela geme alto e sota meus cabelos para agarrar a beira da mesa onde está sentada.

- Edwaahhhhhhhhhhh – Ela geme meu nome – Mais rápido – O seu desejo é uma ordem então eu passo a me movimentar mais e mais rápido.

Ela solta da mesa para segurar meus ombros e passa a movimentar o quadril no mesmo ritmo que eu.

- Goza pra mim – Eu sussurro em seu ouvido só para ouvi-la gemer meu nome mais uma vez.

Eu sei perfeitamente bem o efeito que a minha voz tem nas mulheres.

- Eu to tão perto – Ela fala entre os dentes e segura meu ombro com as unhas tão forte que chega a doer.

Isso vai deixar uma marca grande amanhã, mas por isso eu sei que ela está prestes a gozar então me movimento até quase totalmente tirar meu pênis de dentro dela e entro novamente, ela geme a cada movimento meu e agora eu posso perceber que está se controlando para não gozar antes de mim. Beijo seu pescoço com força para excitá-la, o que também vai deixar uma marca e ainda muito difícil de explicar.

- Edwaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh – Eu sinto suas paredes apertarem em volta do meu pênis, ela gozou e eu estou quase lá.

Continuo a me movimentar com os seus gemidos, ainda mais altos, no meu ouvido. Até que finalmente sinto meu corpo relaxar e toda a pressão ser liberada.

Apoio minha cabeça em seu ombro para recuperar o fôlego.

- Você é sempre...ótimo – Ela fala sensualmente no meu ouvido.

Me separo dela e encosto na parede aposta a ela, não me arisco a dar sequer um passo sei que as minhas pernas não irão colaborar.

Ela desce da mesa devagar e anda na minha direção, estou ainda tentando recuperar o fôlego que ela me fez perder.

- Eu quero mais – Seus lábios tocam minha orelha quando ela fala.

Essa mulher é insaciável.

**Fim da lemon**

Eu sou uma máquina de sexo, tudo que preciso é de alguns segundos para estar pronto para outra. Claro que nunca deixo elas perceberam isso, então eu a pego pelos quadris novamente, a coloco na minha cintura e beijo sua boca enquanto ando para o sofá da sala.

- Lais? – Escuto isso e solto ela rapidamente no sofá. Droga minha noite acabou e ainda nem tinha aproveitado quase nada – LAIS – Dessa vez foi um grito, ele deve ter achado nossas roupas perto da porta.

Eu não vou permitir que um marmanjo me veja assim então pego a manta do sofá e enrolo na cintura.

- Matheus – Ela falou desesperada levantando do sofá.

Trato de ir para a cozinha e sair pela entrada de serviço, mas ele foi mais rápido e entrou na sala bloqueando a passagem.

- Eu posso explicar – Ela falou em desespero.

Essa parte é sempre interessante, como se explica para um cara o fato de ter outro dentro do seu apartamento nu e enrolado na manta do sofá? Simples, não se explica.

Eu mal tenho tempo de tomar fôlego, o seu punho está vindo em direção ao meu rosto, ele me bate com muita força só não caio para trás porque o sofá está no caminho.

- Para com isso Matheus – Ela grita desesperada tentando segurar o homem pelo braço.

Eu que não sou bobo e nem nasci ontem uso a distração para ganhar terreno e ficar mais próximo da porta.

Porque os namorados que são traídos são sempre tão grandes? Porque eles passam mais tempo na academia que fazendo o que deveriam fazer com suas namoradas.

Será que não sabem que uma hora sexo libera os mesmo hormônios que uma hora de atividade física?

Ele me segura perto da porta e dá um soco na boca do meu estomago, me sinto tonto e Lais tenta mais uma vez segurar o namorado.

- Você vai matar ele – Ela está aos prantos e o grandalhão está vindo para cima de mim de novo.

Eu dou um soco que o acerta bem no queixo, mas acho que a raiva não o está permitindo sentir dor.

- É exatamente isso que eu vou fazer – Ele falou como um urso enfurecido.

- PARA COM ISSO – Ela gritou o mais alto que pode.

Eu o vejo mais uma vez se livrando dela e vindo para o meu lado. Dessa vez o soco corta meu sobre cílio o sangue começa a jorrar imediatamente minha visão fica embaçada.

- Parem com isso – Eu consigo ver alguém o segurando e vários vizinhos na porta do apartamento.

Esses são os riscos de transar com mulher comprometida, mas o prazer é maior que qualquer outra coisa, e alem do mais eu vou sobreviver.

- Levem ele para um hospital – Alguém falou.

- Eu estou bem – Quando falei isso meu estomago deu por causa do soco.

Pego minhas roupas no chão com algum esforço e limpo o rosto com a camisa.

- Obrigado Lais – Eu falo antes de sair pela porta dela.

Já de fora do apartamento escuto o seu namorado urrar, tentando se soltar.

Desço as escadas o mais rápido que alguém pode fazer enquanto veste as calças. Várias partes do meu corpo estão doloridas, mas sei que isso não é nada perto de como vai estar amanha de manhã.

Entro no caro e examino os estragos no espelho, nada inchado, mas amanha...

Chego em casa e vou direto para banho, tirar todo o sangue seco do meu corpo e o suor de Lais que não pude aproveitar como gostaria. Saio do banho, coloco um band-aid no sobre cílio, tomo um analgésico e vou dormir. Amanhã me preocupo com os hematomas.

Me movimento ao acordar e constato o obvio, estou todo dolorido. Levando devagar para não sentir ainda mais as dores, quando chego ao banheiro e olho no espelho, vejo que o meu rosto está parecendo uma couve-flor.

Meu sobre cílio está tão inchado que parece estar tentando engolir o band-aid que eu coloquei ontem, olho mais cuidadosamente e percebo que a minha boca também está inchada devido um corte no lábio inferior. Tudo isso fora o roxo embaixo do olho direito. Pego mais dois analgésicos e os tomo de uma vez, não dá para fazer nada alem disso, então saio do banheiro e vou para a cozinha beber alguma coisa e pegar gelo no freezer.

Vejo que já são quase 2 da tarde, aquele analgésico de ontem realmente fez o seu trabalho. Sento no balcão da cozinha pensando em uma desculpa por não ter ido trabalhar hoje, mas olho para o lado e vejo o meu reflexo no vidro do microondas, e bem minha cara já é desculpa suficiente.

Depois de algum tempo ouça batidas na porta, só pode ser uma pessoa. Olho pelo olho mágico para ver que estava certo.

- Oi Bella – Abro a porta sorrindo o máximo que a minha boca inchada permite.

Ela me olha em choque, abre e fecha a boca várias vezes, mas não sai nenhum som. Eu rio com isso, mas paro assim que meu rosto dói.

- Eu sei que eu tiro suas palavras.

Ela ainda me olha em choque.

- O que aconteceu com você? – Ela finalmente conseguiu perguntar.

- Isso? – Eu perguntei sinalizando meu rosto – Não é nada.

- Como nada, olha pra você – Ela falou preocupada.

- Eu to bem – Afinal de contas valeu a pena.

Ela me olha ainda chocada.

- Quando você vai tomar jeito? – Ela pergunta me seguindo para a cozinha.

- O que te trouxe aqui? – Pergunto mudando de assunto.

- Eu fiquei preocupada que você não foi trabalhar hoje e quando liguei no seu celular você não atendeu. O Jasper falou que você saiu do jantar, ontem, junto com todo mundo. Então resolvi vir até aqui e te encontro assim – Ela falava rápido demais para a minha cabeça dolorida assimilar.

Sinto uma coisa gelada no meu rosto e abro os olhos para encontrar Bella colocando gelo embaixo do meu olho, ela está com a expressão dura e preocupada.

- Eu to bem – Falo baixinho para não alarmá-la.

- Como você pode estar bem olha só para o seu rosto – Ela pegou minha mão e a colocou onde a sua estava no pano com gelo.

- Onde você vai? – Eu me viro para ver ela saindo da cozinha em direção ao meu quarto.

Bella volta com o kit de primeiros socorros, eu sorrio, ela sabe exatamente como cuidar de mim.

- Fica parado para eu tirar esse band-aid que você colocou – Ela fala e o puxa de uma vez, minha visão até embaça de tanta dor que sinto.

- Será que dá pra ser mais gentil? – Eu ainda estou tentando me concentrar nela.

- É assim que se tira band-aid – Ela falou como se aquilo fosse normal, torturar alguém daquela maneira com um simples curativo – Em que confusão você se meteu ontem?

- Ninguém mandou ele chegar cedo – Responde preocupado quando vejo ela pegando o anti-séptico – O que você vai fazer com isso?

- Fica quieto. Tem que desinfetar para não inflamar.

Ela veio com a pequena espátula na minha direção e a colocou no meu sobre cílio. Mais uma vez minha visão embaça.

- Você ta tentando terminar o serviço do cara de ontem? – Eu pergunto balançando a mão na frente do rosto para a ardência.

- Não seja dramático – Ela pegou a minha mão e assoprou ar frio na direção do corte – Ele nem arde.

- Porque não é com você – O ar que ela está assoprando alivia minha dor consideravelmente.

- Está escrito aqui. Não causa ardência – Ela me mostrou o rótulo para provar o seu ponto.

- Isso porque não é na cara deles.

Ela ri e gira os olhos.

- Você é impossível.

- Como foi o jantar com o homem misterioso? – Eu engoli desculpas demais agora ela via me contar tudo.

- O Mike – Ela me corrigiu irritada – Foi ótimo. Ele me levou no Cesário.

Não gostei esse é o tipo de restaurante onde se leva uma mulher que você está tentando convencer que é uma bom cara e pode ser um ótimo namorado.

- Depois ele me levou pra casa.

- E ele dormiu lá? – Perguntei esperando que a resposta fosse não.

- Isso não é da sua conta – Ela falou aborrecida.

Sim ele dormiu com ela. Desgraçado.

- E porque eu não estava no jantar que você apresentou ele para a Alice?

- Foi idéia da Rose, um jantar de casais, e como você não é nem nunca foi um casal achei meio chato te convidar, ia acabar sobrando.

Isso me atingiu como o soco no estomago de ontem, ela e esse babaca eram um casal e estavam até fazendo jantares para celebrar isso.

- Eu pensei que você fosse minha amiga – Eu levanto e coloco o gelo em cima da bancada – Mas eu aparentemente não sou digno de saber quando você está namorando ou não.

- Para com isso – Ela está ofendida e surpresa com a minha reação.

- Você sabe onde fica a porta – Vou para o meu quarto, fecho a porta atrás de mim e me jogo na cama.

* * *

N/A: Olá moçadinha

Desculpa a demora. É que esse capitulo não queria sair.

Eu não tenho certeza se essa lemon ficou decente, é minha primeira vez nesse terreno perigoso, eu normalmente não gosto de escrever lemons, mas acho que nessa fic acabe um pouco de baixaria, espero que tenha acertado com a briga também. Me digam o que acharam preciso de criticas (e sinceras) para saber se acertei ou não.

**Campanha deixe uma review e ganhe um capitulo.**

Bjos até uma próxima leitura


	6. Onde se ganha o pão não se come a carne

Nada me pertence só peguei emprestado.

* * *

N/A: Esse capitulo vou dar de presente para **Mari. Picoli**, que deixou uma critica super sincera e construtiva. Eu adorei porque são essas que me fazem crescer, então já sei que terei de me empenhar muito mais da próxima vez. Espero que goste linda e obrigada pela sinceridade.

* * *

Capitulo 5 – Onde se ganha o pão não se come a carne.

-Bom dia Edward – Sabrina me fala sorrindo assim que chego na redação e a encontro no elevador.

- Bom dia Sabrina – Eu sorrio pra ela o máximo que consigo, minha boca ainda esta inchada, assim como o meu olho.

- Você andou sendo travesso? – Porque será que eu tinha a impressão que ela queria ser travessa comigo?

Como não sou bobo tratei de encurtar a distância entra nós e falar no seu ouvido.

- Você não imagina o quanto – Falei com a voz baixa tão perto da sua orelha que os meus lábios chegaram a roçá-la.

- Eu tenho uma imaginação muito fértil – Ela falou tentado manter a compostura e eu sabia que se as portas do elevador não tivessem aberto no seu andar nós teríamos que apertar o botão a parada de emergência – Tenha um bom dia Edward.

Ela saiu do elevador sem se virar para mim, talvez com medo de perder o resto do controle que tinha.

- Nossa ta pior que a Bella disse – Meu cunhado/chefe falou assim que me viu entrando na redação.

- Bom dia pra você também – Respondi mais rabugento que eu queria.

Quando uma mulher fala sobre o seu rosto deformado, pelos punhos de algum brutamontes, você sabe que pode tirar proveito disso e inventar uma história que envolva o salvamento garotinhas de 2 anos de cães raivosos, mas quando um cara ressalta o óbvio não dá pra tirar muito disso.

- Se eu soubesse que você estava tão bem assim tinha te dado o resto da semana de folga – O babaca estava se divertindo com a minha situação.

- Jasper – Eu me virei para encará-lo – Vai ver se eu to na esquina?

- Mais respeito eu sou seu chefe, posso te demitir quando quiser – Ele falou sério e dessa vez quem sorriu fui eu.

- E daí você vai ser explicar como para a minha irmã? – Eu o deixei pensando em uma resposta e me dirigi para minha mesa.

- Bom dia Edward – Bella falou assim que me viu.

Mas eu ainda estava me sentindo rabugento demais para dar uma resposta decente então só sorri fraco e me sentei para começar a trabalhar.

- Você não está falando comigo? – Ela soou magoada, é definitivamente magoada.

Acho muito bom quem mandou ficar falando pra todo mundo que a gente é amigo e não me contar uma coisa que afeta a sua vida da maneira que um novo namorado afetaria.

- A qual é Edward, não faz assim – Ela parecia muito triste, mas resisti a tentação de olhá-la.

Comecei a trabalhar e resolvi mandar um e-mail para Sabrina convidando para almoçar comigo hoje e quem sabe algo mais. Bella desistiu e virou sua cadeira de volta para a mesa.

O resto da manhã só virei minha cadeira para ir ao banheiro, a olhei de relance e ela sorriu pra mim.

Sabrina veio me encontrar ao meio dia em ponto. Eu pedi que ela subisse até aqui, só porque hoje é quinta e as quintas eu e a Bella almoçamos juntos.

- Vamos Edward – Ela parou sensual e colocou a mão no meu ombro. Ela não era boba nem nada então sabia perfeitamente bem os planos que eu tinha para o almoço

- Claro – Levantei em um pulo e peguei meu casaco na cadeira.

- Vocês vão almoçar juntos? – Bella me perguntou confusa e um pouco magoada. Eu não tenho dó, ela só está provando do próprio veneno.

- Porque algum problema? – Me fiz de muito desentendido, ainda bem que sou um bom ator, senão ela teria percebido.

- Não claro que não, divirtam-se – Ela virou para encarar o computador, sabia que na verdade ela estava simplesmente querendo esconder os olhos marejados.

Bella tem essa característica é uma manteiga derretida, chora por tudo.

- Obrigado – Falei e segurei Sabrina pela cintura e fomos para os elevadores.

Eu voltei, digamos assim, revigorado do almoço com Sabrina. Tudo bem que já são 3 da tarde e eu deveria ter voltado as 2 no máximo, mas não tem como pedir para uma mulher com Sabrina para parar no meio do que ela está fazendo tão bem.

Sentei-me na minha mesa e percebi que Bella sequer se virou dessa vez.

- Como foi o almoço? – Perguntei fingido desinteresse.

- Solitário – Ela devia estar realmente magoada comigo, porque sequer se virou pra responder.

- E porque isso? – Eu ainda vou fazer ela dizer o que eu quero ouvir.

- Eu tinha um compromisso, mas a pessoa tinha outros planos – Ela se virou dessa vez e me olhou desafiadoramente.

- Que pena mais sorte da próxima vez – Sustentei o olhar.

- Não se faça de desentendido – Ai estava o que eu queria ouvir.

- Eu?

- Vai me dizer que esqueceu que hoje é quinta? – Ela estava um misto de furiosa e magoada.

- Não, me lembrei perfeitamente bem, mas pensei que os nossos almoços estavam cancelados agora que você está namorando.

- Ah Edward pare de ser dramático – Agora ela estava irritada e conseguiu me irritar também.

- Não estou sendo dramático – Me virei para a minha mesa ficando de costas pra ela, dando a assunto como encerado.

- Ah não agora você vai me ouvir – Ela estava realmente irritada, veio até mim, virou minha cadeira e colocou o dedo na minha cara – Para de se comportar como uma criança e me escuta. Eu não te contei nada sobre o Mike, porque você não está interessado em nada mais que não seja a sua vida.

Eu não estava gostando de ouvir ela gritando comigo, mas cruzei os braços e fiquei olhando ela falar o que tinha que falar.

- Eu já estou saindo com o Mike fazem dois meses, e você só percebeu no dia que eu não fui no jantar da sua família – Ela enfatizou o sua para deixar bem claro que estava tão brava comigo que nem queria pertencer a minha família – Você é egoísta demais e só presta atenção no que vai te trazer algum beneficio. Uma noticia desanimadora pra você O MUNDO NÃO GIRA AO SEU REDOR.

Agora ela estava gritando e as pessoas começaram a olhar.

- Posso falar agora? – Perguntei permanecendo tão calmo quanto no começo dos seus gritos.

Ela assentiu e eu respirei fundo antes de continuar.

- Primeiro eu presto atenção em você sim – Eu tinha que me defender, não vou ser acusado, mesmo que seja verdade, e ficar quieto – Só não fico na sua cola 24 horas por dia, como a minha irmã, para saber o que você faz ou deixa de fazer, se você não me contar Bella eu não tenho como saber das coisas que acontecem com você. Eu não leio mentes, sabia?

Agora eu estou realmente bravo. Como que ela tinha feito para transformar a culpa dela em minha, eu nunca vou saber.

- E eu sinceramente espero que você e esse tal de Mike, que sequer sou digno de conhecer, tenham uma vida muito longa e feliz juntos. Agora se você não se importa eu tenho que trabalhar – Lhe dei um ultimo olhar duro e me virei para minha mesa.

- Você quem sabe – Ela falou antes de voltar pra sua mesa.

Eu nem conheço esse Mike, mas tenho uma vontade imensa de alimentar os leões do zoológico coma a sua carne. Cara inútil e imprestável, quem ele pensa que é para tirar a minha Bella dessa forma. Tudo bem que uma mulher linda como ela não fica solteira para sempre, mas isso já é demais.

De uma coisa eu tenho certeza vou ter uma conversa muito séria com esse tal de Mike.

* * *

N/A: Olá minha gente.

Esse levou uma eternidade para sair, mas é que na verdade eu estou um pouco desmotivada com essa história, pensando inclusive em abandoná-la.

A qualidade dos capítulos caiu muito e eu tenho plena ciência disso, então assim que tomar a minha decisão eu aviso vocês.

E se eu continuar essa fic não terá mais lemons, em respeito a algumas de vocês que não gostam e a mim que não gosta de escrever.

**Campanha deixe uma review e ganhe um capitulo.**

Bjos até uma próxima leitura


	7. A mulher procura a metade da laranja

Nada me pertence só peguei emprestado.

* * *

N/A: Esse capitulo vou dar de presente para **Ifys**, que gosta tanto da história que até se ofereceu para continuá-la caso eu parasse. Espero que goste linda.

* * *

Capitulo 6 – A mulher procura a metade da laranja, o homem procura a metade da salada de frutas.

Tudo bem a minha vida está uma droga, a Bella não fala comigo desde o incidente de quinta, quando discutimos feito crianças. Mas o que eu posso fazer se sou possessivo com o que é meu?

Como eu confio no meu taco sei que hoje ela volta a falar comigo.

Cheguei na revista no horário de sempre, não sem antes passar no Constanzzo, para comprar um chocolate quente para a minha Bella.

- Bom dia – Falo sorrindo quando chego ao espaço que dividimos.

Ela me dá um sorriso forçado, mas não olha na minha direção.

- Eu trouxe uma coisa pra você – Parei atrás dela e coloquei o copo de chocolate na sua frente – Chocolate quente feito com chocolate suíço, como você gosta, do Constanzzo claro.

Ela olha o copo tentando decidir se aceita ou não.

- Está tentando me comprar com chocolate Edward? – Ela perguntou ainda encarando o copo na sua frente.

- Você me conhece – E muito bem devo acrescentar – É claro que sim.

Ela sorriu levemente, pegou o copo e virou para me olhar.

Fiquei parado esperando ela falar o que tinha para dizer e depois concordar com tudo e assentir dizendo "Você tem toda razão", pois é isso que toda mulher gosta de ouvir, mesmo quando sabem que falamos só para agradá-las

- Você foi um idiota – Ela começou, e tudo que preciso fazer é fingir que concordo – Não precisava ter brigado comigo quando tudo que eu sempre fiz foi ser mais que sua amiga.

Ela respirou fundo. Eu tomo essa como a minha deixa.

- Bella – Voz baixa sempre, hoje não haverá gritos – Eu sei que fui um idiota. Você tem toda razão – Ta ai o que ela queria ouvir, agora ela está sorrindo e todo o resto que eu falar vai ser um bônus.

- Edward – Ela tenta me interromper, mas eu sou mais rápido e ajoelho na sua frente e a olho nos olhos.

- Me deixa terminar – Peço como um verdadeiro arrependido.

Ela sorri fraco e assente.

- Você é a mulher mais importante da minha vida, junto com a minha mãe e a Alice – Ela abriu um sorriso grande com essa – Eu só fico super protetor com as coisas que são minhas. E quando eu soube que você estava saindo com esse cara e não tinha em contado nada – Abaixei minha cabeça e respirei fundo.

Agora ela vai se sentir culpa e teremos uma inversão de situação.

- Edward? – Ela me chamou e levantou o meu rosto com as pontas dos dedos – Eu sinto muito – Tuché, ela assumiu a culpa.

- Não eu que sinto, fui um insensível – Com essa ela vai se sentir ainda mais culpada.

- Não fale assim – Ela falou acariciando o meu rosto, não posso negar que a sensação é muito boa – Eu deveria ter falado com você sobre o Mike desde o principio, o erro foi todo meu.

- Acho que nós dois erramos – Agora sim ela vai tomar a culpa pelo que aconteceu.

- Eu errei mais – Como eu adoro conhecer as mulheres, a minha vida é tão mais fácil assim.

- Só não vamos deixar acontecer de novo, ok? – Pronto resolvido, e ainda vai achar que foi ela quem conduziu essa reconciliação.

- Tudo bem – Ela sorri e abre os braços pedindo um abraço – Agora acho melhor a gente trabalhar, afinal nossos empregos dependem disso.

Ela me solta e sorri mais uma vez.

- O meu não – Falo como se fosse um segredo, brincando com ela – O patrão me deve uma, eu que o apresentei a sua futura esposa.

Bella solta uma gargalhada e agora tenho certeza que nossos problemas foram resolvidos.

- É uma pena que nem todos têm esse luxo – Ela ainda sorria e se virou para o seu computador.

- Falando nele – Vejo Jasper se aproximando com a cara exausta.

- A sua irmã vai me lavar a falência – Ele se jogou na cadeira vazia e bufou forte.

- Quem manda querer se casar com uma maníaca obsessiva por compras – Falo sorrindo da azar dele.

- O que ela fez? – Bella perguntou sorrindo.

- Ela decidiu mudar toda a decoração do casamento e advinha só quanto isso vai me custar? – Ele perguntou retoricamente.

Eu e Bella nos olhamos sorrindo e perguntamos juntos.

- Quanto?

- Uma fortuna, isso que vai me custar – Ele respondeu bufando mais uma vez.

Jasper cometeu um erro grave quando para se livrar de ficar escolhendo coisas com a Alice, disse para ela fazer da maneira que quisesse não importando o preço.

Mulheres precisam de limites com os cartões de crédito, principalmente se ele for seu.

- Porque ela mudou tudo? – Bella perguntou fazendo uma carreta.

- Porque a um mês do casamento ela cruzou com um vestido mais perfeito, segundo ela, do que tinha escolhido antes – Ele respondeu sarcástico.

- E o que isso tem a ver com a decoração? – Ela estava tão perdida quanto eu.

- Aparentemente frésias não combinam com o novo vestido.

O rosto da Bella se iluminou em entendimento.

- E nem os vestidos das madrinhas – Jasper se levantou e deixou a Bella chocada para trás – Ainda bem que eu amo essa mulher demais – Ele resmungou antes de se afastar.

- Porque o choque? – A sua cara estava começando a me assustar, acho que ela tinha parado de respirar.

- Eu passei 6 horas e 24 minutos com a Alice para escolher aqueles vestidos – Bella colocou o rosto nas mãos – Eu não vou agüentar isso de novo.

Eu tinha dó só de olhar, Alice tinha conseguido me convencer uma vez a fazer compras com ela e foi o suficiente para saber que aquilo nunca mais aconteceria.

- Eu tenho dó de você.

Ela me olhou com olhos suplicantes e sorriu.

- Bem que você poderia me ajudar não é – Ela pediu quase implorando.

- Desculpa, eu to ocupado – Virei para a minha mesa.

Não tinha nada que eu poderia fazer e se tentasse me meter era muito capaz da Alice me torturar junto.

- Você nem sabe quando vai ser – Ela falou encaixando a cabeça no meu ombro.

- Eu estou com a agenda cheia, desculpa.

- Ah Edward você sabe muito bem o poder que tem com a Alice e sabe que pode convencê-la a me poupar dessa – Ela estava usando tudo que tinha contra mim. Agora os seus braços estavam em volta do meu pescoço e ela aconchegou a cabeça ainda mais no meu ombro.

- Você sabe muito bem que o poder dela sobre mim é muito maior. Ela vai acabar me arrastando junto, para escolher vestido, se eu me meter – Falei fingindo aborrecimento e soltei os seus braços do meu pescoço – Agora vai trabalhar que o seu emprego depende disso, lembra?

- Droga – Ela bufou desistindo de me persuadir e foi para a sua mesa.

Eu aprendi há muito tempo que não se aposta nunca contra a Alice, você acaba perdendo. Bella tinha aceitado ser madrinha da maníaca obsessiva, então ela que lide com o problema que tem nas mãos.

Mas me lembrei de uma coisa que tinha ficado sem perguntar.

- Bella? – Chamei a sua atenção e ela se virou para me olhar com a caneta na boca.

- Hum?

- O tal do Mike vai estar no jantar lá em casa amanha?

Ela me olhou irritada.

- O tal do Mike? – É definitivamente ela estava irritada.

- Só modo de falar, eu ainda não conheço ele – Me defendi para tentar amenizar o seu humor.

- Ele vai sim – Ela respondeu e virou a cadeira.

Eu iria ficar cara a cara com esse tipo e então decidiria se ele era bom o bastante para a minha Bella.

O dia passou voando assim como o dia seguinte. Quando percebi já era fim do expediente e eu estava desligando o computador pronto para deixar a revista.

- Você vai querer carona? – Perguntei tirando o casaco do encosto da cadeira.

- Não obrigada Edward. Eu ainda vou passar em casa e o Mike vai me buscar – Ela respondeu pegando a bolsa e já se dirigindo para os elevadores.

- Ele vai ser apresentado como para a família? – Perguntei curioso para saber se ele já tinha dado o passo de pedir ela em namoro.

Ela me olhou nem um pouco inclinada a responder. Sabrina entrou no elevador e ela ficou ainda mais quieta.

- Boa noite Edward – Porque mesmo que eu fui transar com ela, claro porque eu estava com raiva da mentira que a Bella armou para me esconder o Mike.

- Boa noite Sabrina.

Eu sei muito bem que mulher que se encontra todo dia não se deve nunca levar para a cama, ela fica no pé para sempre.

Essa viagem de elevador estava ficando longa demais para o meu gosto. Quando as portas finalmente abriram, eu segurei a porta e Sabrina saiu primeiro e foi embora sem dizer mais nada.

- O que você fez pra ela ficar assim? - Bella perguntou com os olhos arregalados.

- Provavelmente não liguei depois.

- Quando você vai criar juízo, Edward? – Ela falou um pouco decepcionada comigo.

- Criaria se soubesse o que ele come – Brinquei com ela e me despedi para pegar o meu carro.

Cheguei na casa dos meus pais e dou logo de cara com quem? O meu inferno particular, claro. Também conhecida como Rosalie. Se deus criou coisa melhor que essa mulher guardou só pra ele.

- Ai a Ed? – Meu irmão e seu vocabulário extenso nunca me desanimam.

- Tudo bem e vocês? – Pergunto olhando o decote da beldade.

- Bem, sua cara ta bem melhor – Ele respondeu sem perceber que a esposa estava me comendo com os olhos.

- Tudo bem Rosalie? – Perguntei jogando um charme quase imperceptível aos olhos do meu irmão.

- Tudo bem e você? – Ela respondeu sensualmente.

Rosalie estava quase entrado para a minha lista de mulheres que já peguei e tudo que eu precisava era dar o próximo passo.

- Muito bem obrigado – Nos encaramos por um breve instante.

- Filho – Minha mãe veio me abraçar e parecia que não me largaria mais.

- Porque todo esse amor? – Perguntei, depois do abraço, um pouco desconfiado.

- Porque eu te amo e você estava sumido – Ela respondeu simplesmente.

- Ok – Ainda estava muito desconfiado com tudo isso, mas quem entende a Esme – Alicinha, como vão os preparativos para o crime?

Ela me olhou feio e mostrou a língua em um comportamento totalmente seu.

- Você apanhou hoje de novo ou foi a ultima surra que te deixou assim deformado? – Ela perguntou sarcástica me analisando.

- Muito engraçado – Ri sem humor – Você deveria se juntar ao circo...de pulgas.

Fui para o bar pegar alguma coisa para beber e ela bufou atrás de mim.

- Chato.

- Você sabe que me ama – Sorri ainda mais da sua irritação.

- Bellinha – Alice falou em um grito que quase me deixou surdo.

- Ta tentando me deixar surdo? – Perguntei me virando para olhar a minha Bella entrando em casa com o tal do Mike.

Ela o apresentou a todos até chegar no bar onde eu estava.

- Mike esse é o Edward – Ela falou apontando pra mim – Edward esse é o Mike.

Estiquei a mão e fiquei em silêncio esperando ele falar primeiro.

- A Bella me falou muito de você – Ele estava tentando ser simpático, mas eu sou mais esperto que isso.

- Pena que não posso dizer o mesmo – A Bella me olhou feio com os olhos arregalados – Então vocês estão namorando?

Eu não deixaria essa pergunta passar dessa noite, mesmo a Bella corando mais que um tomate ao meu lado.

O idiota sorriu e olhou para ela, tentando descobrir o que ela gostaria que ele respondesse. Ela sorriu tímida e ele passou a ponta dos dedos na sua bochecha.

- Você fica linda assim.

Agora eu já tenho a minha resposta. Ele não passa de um cafajeste de quinta categoria.

* * *

N/A: Olá meus amores

Estou de volta e com a corda toda.

Depois de um longo tempo de reflexão e muitas mensagens bacanas de todas vocês, eu decidi que essa fic é boa demais para ser abandonada assim. Então eu vou até o fim com ela, custe o que custar.

Muito obrigada a todas vocês que me fizeram ver que as vezes se distanciar um pouco é a melhor coisa a se fazer. E me deram muito apoio. Vocês são demais, obrigada do fundo do coração.

E quanto as lemons eu só digo uma coisa, vocês são todas umas safadas...kk, brincadeirinha. Eu posso até escrevê-las, tinha tomado aquela decisão porque achei que muitas de vocês não gostavam de ler. A próxima lemon só vai ser escrita quando for pra ser Edward e Bella, então fiquem tranqüilas, sem mais cenas sexo que não seja do nosso casal.

Espero que gostem desse capitulo, acho que a qualidade está voltando aos poucos, esse ficou muito melhor que o anterior.

**Campanha deixe uma review e ganhe um capitulo.**

Bjos até uma próxima leitura


	8. Serás sempre a vitíma

Nada me pertence só peguei emprestado.

* * *

N/A: Esse capitulo vou dar de presente para **'brenda. m**, que como eu tem um amigo assim bem cafajeste. Espero que goste linda.

* * *

Capitulo 7 – Serás sempre a vítima.

Mike passou o resto do jantar fazendo piadinhas e brincando com todos. Tinha percebido que a minha mãe estava caindo de amores por ele.

- Obrigado pelo jantar, senhora Cullen – Com essa eu quase vomitei o que tinha comido, ele é um escroto e não tem pior tipo de cafajeste que esse.

Me levantei da mesa quando ela começou a ser retirada para a sobremesa, mas o que eu precisava mesmo era uma boa dose de algo muito forte.

- Eu te ajudo, senhora Cullen

- Tão prestativo – Minha mãe disse todo orgulhosa do novo namorado da minha Bella.

Ele estava me tirando do sério, precisava fazer alguma coisa rápido para tirar esse cara da vida dela.

Parei no bar e enchi um copo com duas doses de uísque.

- Porque você está agindo assim? – Bella parou atrás de colocou as mãos na cintura.

A olhei esperando uma explicação.

- O Mike está sendo super simpático e você passou o jantar todo fazendo piadinhas das coisas que ele falava – Ela estava muito irritada, mas manteve a voz baixa para evitar escândalos.

Eu sabia que todo o comportamento desse cara hoje não passava de um jogo, que eu tinha praticamente inventado. Cativar para conquistar. Mas se dissesse isso para a Bella ela não acreditaria e ainda ficaria brava, achando que eu só queria acabar com o namoro dela. Então por hora eu vou omitir a verdade, até decidir como agir.

- Eu não gostei dele.

Ela girou os olhos.

- Isso está obvio, mas o que realmente me perturba é o porque?

Ela estava vermelha de raiva e não me deixaria em paz, enquanto não arrancasse a verdade de mim, mas como todo mundo sabe a verdade tem muitas caras.

- Eu estou com ciúmes – Essa é uma delas.

Bella me olhou com os olhos arregalados, ela estava chocada com a minha revelação.

- Bella eu já te disse que você é a mulher mais importante da minha vida e saber que você vai me trocar por ele me deixa muito nervoso.

Ela abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes tentando decidir o que responder.

- Eu não vou te trocar – Ela falou um pouco magoada e muito menos irritada – Vai sempre ter espaço na minha vida pra você Edward.

Eu andei até ela e lancei os meus braços em volta do seu pequeno corpo.

- Que bom, porque eu não suportaria se você me deixasse – Falei perto do seu ouvido sem soltar do abraço.

- Não seja bobo, você é tão importante pra mim quando eu sou pra você – Ela falou apertando mais os braços na minha cintura.

Eu me manteria assim, bem perto e atento a tudo que acontecia na daqui pra frente, quando tivesse a oportunidade agiria e afastaria esse Mike da vida da minha Bella.

- Que cena mais linda – Rosalie parou do nosso lado, inclinou a cabeça e ficou nos encarando.

Ela estava se mordendo de ciúmes e é claro que gostei disso, era o sinal que eu precisava para saber que poderia agir.

Bella sorriu pra ela e se afastou de mim.

- Cuidado, Rosalie, as pessoas vão pensar que você está com ciúmes – Falei, sorrindo, sem olhá-la.

- Até parece – Ela falou depois de uma gargalhada forçada – Eu só estou surpresa que você gosta de mais alguém alem de si mesmo.

Ela poderia ter a decência de disfarçar, já o meu irmão estava na sala, mas não preferia ficar se jogando em mim.

- Eu gosto de muitas coisas – Falei olhando as suas pernas nuas, por causa do vestido curto.

- Eu já te disse, Edward. Você pode olhar, mas nunca vai poder ter – Ela saiu andando com o quadril empinado.

Isso é o que veremos e quando faço uma promessa, eu cumpro.

Esse jantar já tinha dado o que precisava dar, então estava na hora de me mandar e ligar pra alguém e ver se me dou bem ainda hoje.

- Mãe, estou indo pra casa – Menti me aproximando dela e dando um beijo no seu rosto.

- Já? – Ela perguntou se virando pra mim – Não vai nem provar a sobremesa?

- Não obrigado – Sorri e dei mais um beijo nela – Mike – Falei estendendo a mão para um aperto cortês.

- Foi um prazer, Edward – Ele falou sorrindo e apertando a minha mão.

Soltei da sua mão e me virei para a Bella, dei um beijo demorado no seu rosto, só pra demarcar território, Mike ficou incomodado com isso trocando o peso do corpo de pé.

- Tchau Bella – Falei com o meu rosto ainda muito próximo do dela.

- Te vejo amanha – Ela pegou a mão do Mike só para deixá-lo mais tranquilo e sorriu meiga pra mim.

- Com certeza – Falei sem me afastar e dei mais um beijo nela, dessa vez mais curto.

Ela ficou me olhando incomodada, sabia muito bem o que eu estava fazendo. Ela me conhece bem de mais.

Sai da casa depois de me despedir de todos os outros, sem deixar de dar um beijo no rosto da minha cunhadinha preferida, claro.

Saquei o celular e fiquei olhando a agenda tentando decidir para quem ligar. Flávia, linda, loira e fácil como andar de bicicleta.

- Flávia? – Falei quando ela atendeu.

- Quem fala? – Ela perguntou, mas tinha certeza que ela sabia muito bem.

Então resolvi jogar um pouco.

- Você não se lembra de mim? – Perguntei o mais ofendido possível.

Ela ficou em silêncio por um tempo e eu esperei.

Esse tipo de brincadeira só funciona se você tiver realmente certeza que ela se lembra de você, caso contrário pode acabar sendo confundido com outro e isso meu amigo não tem conserto.

- Edward!? – Ela afirmou soando como uma pergunta.

Ri alto o suficiente para ela escutar.

- Então você se lembra de mim.

- Como você está? – Ela perguntou e poderia jurar que estava sorrindo com a antecipação do que a esperava.

- Eu estou mais ou menos – Falei para tentar roubar a sua simpatia.

- Porque só mais ou menos? – Ela perguntou preocupada.

Era tudo que eu precisava para ganhar mais uma.

- Sei lá acho que preciso conversar com alguém – Ela deveria estar agora com a mão no coração de tanta dó de mim.

- Porque você não passa aqui eu estou sozinha mesmo – É claro que ela iria me convidar para ir na sua casa.

Se tem uma coisa que funciona com qualquer mulher, é quando você diz que precisa delas para te consolar.

Ela vai sentar comigo e me ouvir falar mentiras e depois me consolar da única maneira que sabe.

- Obrigado, Flávia. Eu realmente preciso disso, daqui a pouco chego ai – Falei como um verdadeiro desolado.

Essa noite vai ser a melhor.

- Bom dia Edward – Bella me falou quando cheguei na redação.

- Bom dia – Respondi dando um beijo no topo da sua cabeça.

- Porque tudo isso? – Ela me perguntou confusa, claro, não estava acostumada com esse tipo de comportamento meu.

- Só pra você saber o quanto é importante pra mim – Falei como se aquilo não tivesse muita importância.

- Tudo bem então – Ela virou a cadeira e começou a trabalhar.

O dia estava passando bem, muito bem. Até que o tonto do Jacob resolve aparecer para encher o saco.

- Jacob, que surpresa te ver aqui – Menti fingindo animação.

Ele me encarou e logo olhou para a Bella.

- Bellinha, preciso de uma ajuda – Lá vem ele de novo, esse cara não aprende, não tem jeito.

Essa eu quero ver de camarote, virei minha cadeira na direção deles e fiquei olhando com um sorriso nos lábios, claro.

- Pra quê? – Ela perguntou depois de um longo suspiro, que ele preferiu ignorar.

- É mais um conselho na verdade – E ele consegue ser ainda mais burro com esses rodeios todos.

Ela está ocupada? Então seja breve e direto, assim você não a aborrece e ela não perde tempo preciso, e com isso tem muitas mais chances de te dizer sim.

- A minha tia está fazendo aniversário preciso comprar alguma coisa pra ela – O velho truque da tia.

O problema é que ninguém disse pra ele que isso não funcionada para conseguir alguma coisa, apenas para justificar uma mentira.

- Hoje não posso, desculpa Jacob – Ela falou tentando se livrar do babaca.

- Ahhh Bellinha por favor – Ele fica mais patético a cada segundo, implorar é muito fim de carreira.

Acho que eu estava sorrindo porque ele me olhou lançando adagas com os olhos.

- Eu realmente não posso – Ela falou se fingindo triste.

- Nós podemos ir na hora do almoço – Ele falou usando a mesma tática do outro dia, se afastando e fazendo planos por ela.

- Jacob – Ela falou alto para evitar que ele desaparecesse no corredor – Não posso nem na hora do almoço, hoje é quinta e nas quintas eu e Edward almoçamos juntos.

Ela falou sinalizando pra mim, sorri mais um pouco. Ele me olhou tentando decidir se deveria eu não falar para que eu liberasse a Bella do almoço. Balancei a cabeça negativamente, respondendo a pergunta não feita dele.

- Tudo bem então – Ele falou derrotado – Vou tentar me virar sozinho.

Bella sorriu em desculpas.

- Eu sinto muito não poder te ajudar, mas desejo feliz aniversário para a sua tia – Como eu tinha orgulho da minha Bella, ela era extremamente educada, mesmo com quem não merece.

Ele sorriu forçado e foi embora pisando duro.

Sorri pra Bella, ela estreitou os olhos pra mim.

- Você se diverte não é? – Ela me perguntou um pouco aborrecida, eu apenas assenti ainda sorrindo – Isso porque não é com você.

Ela riu da própria desgraça e viu para o computador.

- Onde você quer almoçar hoje? – Perguntei a ajudando vestir o casaco.

- Pizza Hut – Ela respondeu sem pensar, o que me deixou um pouco surpreso.

Eu ri e ela me acompanhou.

- Estou pensando em Pizza Hut desde o começo da semana – Ela riu um pouco envergonhada.

- Tudo bem, Pizza Hut então – Falei já apertando o botão do elevador.

Chegamos no restaurante e escolhemos sentar em um dos booth, para ter mais privacidade.

- Que você vai quer? – Perguntei olhando o cardápio.

Ela olhou, tentando decidir, quando uma das mulheres atrás de mim falou o meu nome.

- Eu sai com Edward Cullen no começo da semana – Ela se gabou, isso é bom pra mim.

Bella me olhou por cima do cardápio e eu apenas sorri.

- Ele é um gato – A outra falou suspirando.

Ergui as sobrancelhas para a Bella ainda sorrindo, ela girou os olhos e voltou a olhar o cardápio.

- E muito bom de cama – A minha fama anda muito boa mesmo – Uma pena que ainda não me ligou.

- Ele vai ligar – A outra garantiu, dessa vez quem girou os olhos fui eu – Só está seguindo a regra dos 7 dias.

Essa conversa estava ficando cada vez mais absurda. Que regra é essa?

- Regra dos 7 dias? – Ela perguntou para a amiga, tão confusa quanto eu.

Bella deixou o cardápio em cima da mesa e me olhou nos olhos prestando mais atenção na conversa das duas.

- Você nunca ouviu falar? – Perguntou indignada.

Eu encolhi os ombros pra Bella e ela sorriu.

- Não, como é?

- Simples o cara espera 7 dias antes de ligar depois de um encontro, para evitar que você pense que ele está desesperado e para que você fique desesperada.

Ok que isso não parecia nada simples pra mim, quem inventa essas coisas eu nunca vou saber. Provavelmente uma mulher muito mal amada que vive levando o bolo e para se consolar cria esse tipo de coisa, enche as revistas femininas que elas lêem e acreditam ser verdade.

Bella sorriu balançado a cabeça, ela sabe que isso é um absurdo.

- Olá o meu nome é Cindy e eu vou ser a sua garçonete hoje. Já estão prontos para fazer o pedido? – A garçonete perguntou sorrindo.

Deixei Bella escolher, afinal o desejo era dela.

* * *

N/A: Olá amores.

Capitulo super longo para compensar a demora. Desculpa.

Vou adiantar que o no próximo capitulo o circo vai começar a pegar fogo. Muitas emoções.

Fiquei feliz com esse acho que ficou muito bom, mas posso estar sendo presunçosa, então me digam o que acharam.

**Campanha deixe uma review e ganhe um capitulo.**

Bjos até uma próxima leitura


	9. Não ter nenhum princípio

Nada me pertence só peguei emprestado.

* * *

N/A: Esse capitulo vou dar de presente para a **The Sucker of Dreams**, que leu tudo de uma vez e deixou uma review para cada capitulo. Espero que goste flor.

* * *

Capitulo 8 – Não ter nenhum princípio.

Sexta-feira saio da redação já sabendo exatamente pra onde vou.

Cubanos, o melhor lugar para pegar mulher.

Chego no bar e estaciono meu carro um pouco distante da entrada.

- Boa noite Edward – Mais uma desafortunada de uma zona de segurança.

Luka é muito linda como a Vanessa, mas não vou arriscar queimar o meu filme no lugar aonde vou para me dar bem.

Sorrio pra ela e encosto no balcão analisando minhas possibilidades. Logo vejo um grupo de rapazes fazendo o mesmo que eu, mas a principal diferença entre eu e eles é que eu sei o que estou fazendo e vou me dar bem já eles não tenho tanta certeza.

Eu não entendo essa necessidade de andar em bandos, será que eles não percebem que assim as chances de conseguir são reduzidas a quase zero. Ela logo vai saber que você vai ficar só pra contar vantagem para os amigos ou até tentar ganhar aquele tipo de aposta ridícula de quem fica com mais garotas em uma noite.

Isso é ridículo pra que ficar perdendo o meu tempo com um monte que não vale a pena se posso ficar com uma só que sabe muito bem o que está fazendo. Continuo olhando o lugar, mas nada chama minha atenção.

Vou beber alguma coisa e esperar, porque logo a coisa vai ficar melhor.

- Oi Edward – Alguém que eu não reconheci a voz falou no meu ouvido.

Me virei lentamente e não fazia idéia de quem era a mulher na minha frente.

- Oi – Falei sorrindo e a examinado, muito provavelmente não me lembraria.

- Você não me ligou – Ela falou fazendo charme.

Christy, talvez, não a Christy é morena...eu acho.

- Desculpa, mas eu coloquei o seu telefone do bolso da calça e a lavanderia lavou tudo junto – Essa mentira sempre cola.

- Eu odeio quando eles não checam os bolsos – Falei que sempre funciona.

É a Rita, com certeza.

- Como você está? – Perguntei aproximando nossos corpos.

- Melhor agora – Ela falou sorrindo satisfeita com o que eu fiz.

Não a Rita tem sotaque espanhol.

Meu deus quem é essa mulher?

Ela sorri mais ainda quando coloco a minha mão em sua cintura.

- Fran, vamos para outro lugar, você vem? – Uma amiga pergunta pra ela e eu a solto imediatamente.

Claro, Francine, uma doida que começou fazer planos para o nosso casamento na hora que entrei com ela naquele quarto de motel.

Cruzei os dedos para que ela fosse com a amiga, porque se decidisse ficar eu é quem teria que ir embora.

- Ta eu vou – Ela falou me olhando, triste.

Ufa...Agora só o que preciso fazer é me despedir dela e fingir que estou triste também, mas não o suficiente para fazê-la mudar de idéia e ficar.

- É uma pena – Ela fala me olhando e pega um guardanapo no balcão e anota o seu telefone – Não deixa a lavanderia destruir esse – Falou colocando o papel no bolso da minha camisa e me dando um beijo curto.

- Não vou deixar – Minto mais e fico feliz que ela não precisou de nenhum incentivo para ir com as amigas.

Me viro novamente para o bar e fico lá mais um pouco só bebendo e observando o grupo de amigos próximo de mim. E olha que surpresa ainda estão sozinhos.

Uma mulher passa na frente deles e um a segura pelo braço e tenta beijá-la. Babaca. Claro que isso foi seguido de um tapa e um se liga mané.

Vou mostrar como se faz.

Quando ela passa por mim sorrio de forma maliciosa, mas sem demonstrar muito interesse, agora tudo que preciso fazer é esperar ela encontrar um motivo para vir falar comigo.

Tem-se três possibilidades nas mãos. Primeira, ela vai me pedir para pagar um drink, se fizer isso já saberei imediatamente o quanto ela está desesperada para que eu a tire daqui. Segunda, vai atacar com a velha "eu te conheço de algum lugar?", nesse caso não é muito seguro indica uma mulher que procura um relacionamento sério e vai colar em você depois daquela noite que deveria ser só sexo, exatamente como Francine fez. Terceira e mais fatal, ela vai me olhar de longe e pedir para uma amiga vir falar comigo dela, se isso acontecer, corra o mais rápido que puder para longe dessa mulher, por vários motivos, ela é insegura então o sexo deve ser uma droga, ela não gosta de dar a cara para bater por isso mandou a amiga, mas a vida é feita dos riscos que corremos e se mesmo assim decidir correr o risco e levar ela pra cama, aquela mulher que se fez de tímida vai virar o demônio atrás de você. Eu tenho algumas ordens de restrição pra confirmar o meu ponto.

Pacientemente espero e vejo ela se aproximando.

- Oi – Fala mole. Bêbada, essa eu já ganhei e nem vou precisar fazer muito – O que você está bebendo?

- Uísque – respondo chacoalhando o meu copo.

- Me dá um pouco? – Ela pega o copo e bebe tudo de uma vez.

Muito bêbada não vale a pena ariscar passar a minha noite com ela desmaiada.

Falo qualquer desculpa e vou para o banheiro, e não volto mais.

Minha noite não rendeu nada então decido ir pra casa e ligar para alguém da minha lista.

Perece que tem dias que todas as mulheres interessantes do planeta decidem que estão ocupadas demais pra você, ou seja passei o final de semana todo na seca.

Então segunda é melhor não chegar muito perto, fico muito hostil quando não faço sexo por muito tempo.

Chego na redação e a Bella não está sentada na frente do seu computador trabalhando, o que é muito estranho, ela sempre está aqui antes de mim.

Ela chega uma hora atrasada e com a cara muito estranha.

- O que aconteceu ? – Perguntei a olhando de cima a baixo, tinha alguma coisa muito estranha.

- Nada – Ela responde dando de ombros, agora eu tenho certeza, algo está muito estranho.

- Você chegou atrasada, você nunca chega atrasada – Constatei um fato e ela me olhou mais séria.

- Você não é o meu pai – Ela falou um pouco irritada com a intromissão na sua vida pessoal, mas caramba a gente é amigo ou não?

- Não sou, mas me preocupo com você mesmo assim – Hoje não era um bom dia pra me dizer desaforos.

- Eu e o Mike fomos passar o fim de semana na casa dos pais dele na praia, deixamos para voltar hoje e tinha muito transito. Feliz? – Ela contou tudo de uma vez só.

Feliz era a ultima coisa que eu poderia estar agora, tinha passado um fim de semana de merda e para completar descubro que o idiota cafajeste do Mike tinha ficado no bem bom com a minha Bella. E ainda por cima apresentou aos pais, só o que me falta agora é ele a pedir em casamento.

- Porque você está tão rabugento? – Ela me perguntou franzindo o nariz e me medindo.

- Não tive um bom fim de semana – Resmunguei e voltei a trabalhar.

Depois do almoço minha irmã e a minha cunhada perdição apareceram na revista e logo percebi pela cara da anã compulsiva obsessiva que a Bella estava ferrada e pela cara que ela fez quando as viu percebi que também notou.

- Alicinha, que surpresa – Falei me levantando para dar um beijo na minha irmã.

- Estamos aqui para seqüestrar a Bella – Ela falou olhando para Bella que se encolheu na cadeira e continuou trabalhando – E não me venha com historinhas que tem que trabalhar porque já falei com o Jazz. A gente tem que ver os vestidos de vocês duas.

- Nós já escolhemos os vestidos – Bella tentou se defender.

- Não discuta comigo – Alice falou de um jeito autoritário que só ela sabia fazer.

- Eu confio no seu gosto e da Rose – Ela falou e me olhou com olhos suplicantes.

- Tudo bem Rosalie? – Falei para a minha perdição desviando dos olhos da Bella.

- Tudo bem e você? – Alguém tinha que ensinar algumas dicas pra ela de como ser mais discreta, estava praticamente me devorando com os olhos.

- Tudo ótimo – Respondi a provocação e ela sorriu satisfeita.

- Emmett pediu para te entregar isso – Ela falou tirando um envelope da bolsa.

Abri o envelope e vi que dentro tinham os ingressos do jogo do próximo fim de semana.

- Pensei que ele iria comigo – Fechei o envelope e a olhei.

- Ele teve que viajar de ultima hora.

- Pra onde?

- Emmett está em Chicago, fechando com os Bulls para a próxima temporada – Alice respondeu pegando o casaco e a bolsa da Bella.

Então o meu irmão não está em casa? Isso me dá uma boa idéia de como vou fazer para tornar minha semana muito melhor.

Ceder a tentação, claro.

Alice saiu arrastando Bella pelo braço e minha cunhada perdição as seguindo.

Tinha um pouco de dó da minha Bella nas mãos da Alice.

Depois do expediente fui direto pra casa tomar um banho e trocar de roupas. Se fosso qualquer outra mulher não me daria ao trabalho, mas tratando-se de Rosalie preciso atacar com todas as minhas armas. E mulher nenhuma resiste a um homem cheiroso, ainda mais eu.

Quase 11 horas saio de casa, preciso ter certeza que ela estará sozinha.

Chego no apartamento do meu irmão e toco a campainha.

E lá está a beldade, vestindo só uma camiseta velha e um short curto. Linda, mas to doido mesmo é pra ver sem nada.

- Edward? – Ela me pergunta um pouco surpresa.

- Não vai me convidar para entrar? – Perguntei sorrindo um pouco.

- Quer entrar? – Ela pergunta respirando fundo, tentando manter a calma, tenho certeza.

- Claro – Respondo passando pela porta e roçando o meu corpo no seu.

- O que te traz aqui as 11 e meia da noite? – Ela me pergunta depois de olhar o relógio da sala.

Só uma coisa me trás aqui e ela vai saber logo logo.

* * *

N/A: Olá amorecos

Esse Edward não toma jeito mesmo. Uma hora esse feitiço todo acaba e ele vira abóbora...quem sabe.

**Campanha deixe uma review e ganhe um capitulo.**

Todo mundo respondido por PM

Bjos até uma próxima leitura


	10. Devese sempre tentar com elas

Nada me pertence só peguei emprestado.

* * *

N/A: Esse capitulo vou dar de presente para a mim mesma, presente de aniversário. Parabéns pra mim.

* * *

Capitulo 9 – Deve-se sempre tentar alguma coisa com elas.

- Eu acho que você sabe o que me traz aqui – Falei olhando nos olhos da beldade na minha frente e me aproximando sutilmente dela.

Ela me olhou com a boca aberta e depois sorriu se fingindo sem jeito.

- O que você quer, Edward? – Perguntou mais séria colocando as mãos na cintura.

Dou mais alguns passos em direção a ela.

- Advinha – Como eu adoro esse jogo.

- Não, fala logo ou me deixa em paz – Ela falou se fingindo de difícil.

Ela não engana ninguém nem mesmo a si.

- Você parece um pouco irritada – Estou ainda mais perto dela e ela me olha de cima a baixo.

- Foi um dia longo, Alice não sossegou até que encontrássemos os vestidos.

Ela estava falando sem me dar atenção, provavelmente lembrando dos milhares de vestidos que provou, uso essa distração em meu beneficio e fecho a distância entre nós.

- O que você está fazendo? – Ela me perguntou afastando abruptamente.

Sinceramente se fazer de difícil tem limite, senão já fica ridículo mesmo.

- Você quer tanto quanto eu – Me aproximo rapidamente e a seguro nos meus braços.

Beijo os seus lábios e pela surpresa do que fiz, ela fica imóvel até começar a corresponder.

- Você enlouqueceu? – Ela me perguntou vermelha por causa do beijo e me empurrando para longe.

Claro que já esperava por essa reação. Toda mulher que trai o marido, mas não o faz com freqüência, tenta se iludir que não quer aquilo, mas que no fundo sabe muito bem que vai acabar cedendo.

Rosalie só precisa de um segundo para perceber isso.

Ela passa por mim e eu a seguro pelo braço, ela se solta com um movimento brusco.

- Nunca mais coloque as suas mãos em mim, ouviu bem? – Ela está um pouco irritada – Você não é bem vindo aqui – Apontou a porta do apartamento e ficou me olhando séria.

- Você não precisa fingir que não quer – A olhei sem me mexer - O Emmett não vai saber.

- Você é a pior pessoa que existe. Não respeita ninguém, nem sequer a esposa do seu irmão – Ela deu uma ênfase grande a palavra irmão.

- Vai negar que não está interessada?

- Ponha-se daqui pra fora, antes que eu te coloque com as minhas próprias mãos – Ela falou mais uma vez apontando a porta.

- Para com isso Rosalie, todo mundo sabe que você não é assim tão difícil.

Acho que falei a coisa errada, porque a próxima coisa que vi foi a sua mão vindo em direção ao meu rosto. E que mão pesada.

- Não bate que eu me apaixono – Falei massageando o lugar onde ela me bateu.

Acho que mais uma vez não foi a coisa certa a dizer, porque ela me puxou pela camisa e praticamente me jogou para fora do apartamento. Mulherzinha forte essa.

- Se você me dirigir a palavra de novo, o seu irmão vai saber do que aconteceu hoje – Ela gritou e bateu a porta.

Odeio mulher que se finge de difícil, ela só não cedeu porque ficou com medo do Emmett descobrir, mas que ela estava afim isso ninguém pode negar. Tudo bem oportunidades não me faltarão, ela ainda vai ser minha, ainda mais depois de toda essa demonstração de força, essa mulher deve ser uma loucura na cama. Mal posso esperar.

Chego na redação e graças ao papel de difícil da Rosalie ontem, ainda não tirei o atraso. Entro no elevador e para a minha surpresa ninguém menos que Sabrina entra logo depois.

- Bom dia Sabrina – Vai ser ela mesmo.

- Bom dia – Ela responde sem me olhar, acho que ainda está brava porque eu não liguei.

Me aproximo dela, paro bem atrás do seu corpo e sussurro no seu ouvido.

- Tudo bem com você?

Ela se mexe um pouco, para espantar o arrepio.

- Você não ligou – Falou sem me olhar, mas podia ver o seu rosto pelo reflexo das portas do elevador.

- O que posso fazer para me redimir? – Pergunto e logo em seguida roço os meus lábios pelo o seu pescoço, para causar mais alguns arrepios.

Dessa vez ela sorriu e relaxou um pouco.

Mais uma que eu ganho.

Combinamos de nos encontrar no almoço, minha semana agora vai melhorar.

- Como foram as compras ontem? – Pergunto para a Bella quando chego no nosso espaço.

Ela estreitou os olhos pra mim e fez uma carreta.

- Engraçadinho.

- O que? Não foi divertido? – Pergunto fingindo espanto e ela arremessa um clipes de papel em minha direção.

- Nem um clipe a uma distância de 2 metros você consegue acertar – Falo olhando decepcionado a distância que ela errou.

- Chato – Ela se finge de emburrada.

- Você sabe que me ama – Me aproximo dela e beijo a sua testa.

- Vai trabalhar, Edward – Ela fala fazendo mais uma careta.

- Sim, senhora – Brinco com ela e dou mais um beijo dessa vez na bochecha.

Na hora do almoço desço para encontrar a Sabrina e ela parece um pouco ocupada demais.

- Pronta pra ir? – Pergunto apoiado na porta da sua sala.

- Infelizmente vou ter que cancelar – Ela me olha decepcionada.

- Porque? – Entro e fecho a porta atrás de mim.

- Edward, eu tenho um monte de coisas pra fazer – Ela tenta falar quando já estou ao seu lado beijando o seu pescoço.

Hoje eu tiro o atraso e nada vai me impedir.

- Eu realmente não posso – Ela fala não lutando nem um pouco quando a coloco em cima da mesa.

- Só para aliviar a tensão – E o tesão.

- Você trancou a porta? – Ela pergunta deixando de resistir.

Me separo dela por um instante e tranco a porta. Tiro a camisa sem me aproximar e ela respira fundo cheia de desejo.

- Você me quer? – Pergunto abrindo a calça.

- Claro que sim – Ela pula da mesa e vem na minha direção como um foguete.

Nunca não almoçar me fez tão bem, volto para a minha mesa depois de uma hora de sexo com a Sabrina.

- Você está de bom humor – Bella fala me olhando com as sobrancelhas juntas.

- Eu vivo de bom humor, meu anjo – Me aproximo dela e mais uma vez beijo sua testa.

- Você ta muito beijador, hoje – Ela está me olhando agora com uma das sobrancelhas levantada.

- Você costumava gostar dos meus beijos – Me finjo de ofendido e ela faz uma cara de desculpas com um beicinho lindo.

- Eu gosto.

- Você fica linda assim – Falo sorrindo admirando seu beicinho.

- Assim como?

- Quando faz esse beicinho – A imito e ela sorri.

- Eu não faço beicinho – Ela cruzou os braços e ficou ainda mais encantadora.

- Faz sim.

- Quanto me custou? – Jasper perguntou para a Bella sem sequer nos cumprimentar.

- Oi pra você também – Falei ofendido.

- O que? – Bella perguntou confusa.

- As comprinhas de ontem?

- Uma pequena fortuna – Ela falou e o meu chefe/ cunhado apoiou em sua mesa e respirou fundo.

- Depois que casar piora – Falei para tirar sarro do seu desespero.

- Não tem graça – Ele me aponta com o celular de uma maneira ameaçadora.

- Claro que tem, principalmente porque é o seu na reta – Ri mais e ele joga a mão pra mim e sair andando.

- Não faz isso com ele – Bella me olhou feio.

- O prazer de ser cunhado é que eu posso tirar saro dele sem medo de ofender um membro da família.

- Ele é da família.

- Que seja – Sorrio pra ela e aproximo minha cadeira – O vestido que você vai usar é bonito?

- Muito, mas porque você pergunta?

- Você vai entrar na igreja ao meu lado, o mínimo que pode fazer é tentar roubar um pouco da atenção – Ela estreitou os olhos me bateu no ombro.

- Convencido.

- Não, meu anjo, consciente – Sorrio pra ela e pisco.

- Tenho plena certeza que é convencido mesmo.

- E o namoradinho, como vai? – Pergunto pra ela quando já voltei para a minha mesa.

- Vai muito bem, obrigada – Ela está irritada.

- Você sabe que tem coisa muito melhor por ai, não sabe? – Agora ela ficou realmente brava, veio até a minha mesa e me encarou.

- Como quem, você? – Ela me perguntou levemente sarcástica.

- Porque não?

- Você já namorou alguém na sua vida? – Ela colocou as mãos na cintura.

- Sempre tem uma primeira vez – Me levantei da minha cadeira e a encarei mais de perto.

- Você esta insinuando que deixaria a vida que leva para ficar só comigo?

- Eu posso ser o homem que você quiser – Me aproximei ainda mais dela e agora estamos tão próximos que o advogado da empresa chamaria de assédio sexual.

- Eu não acredito em você – Ela agora está vermelha como um tomate.

- Posso provar – Aproximo o meu rosto do seu e a olho nos olhos.

- É claro que pode – Ela se afasta de mim bruscamente e limpa a garganta – Mas não vai. Vamos trabalhar.

Ela senta novamente na frente do computador e não olha mais pra mim.

A Bella é o tipo de mulher para casar, é uma pena que eu não sou do tipo que pede.

* * *

N/A: Olá amorzinhos.

Edward está cada vez mais escroto, com o perdão da palavra. Esse doce vai acabar, ahh se vai.

Gostaram dessa pequena interação entre o nosso casal, as coisas vão piorar daqui pra frente.

Meu niver hoje então vocês que ganham presente. No meu perfil to fazendo um poll pra saber qual é a próxima história que devo postar. Entrem lá e opinem por favor.

Elas são:

Morango Selvagem: NC-17, lemons, Edward/Bella. Edward faz uma aposta com o Emmett e a Bella vai fazer tudo para que ele a perca.

As Especialistas: Também vão conter lemons, mais vai demorar um pouco. Edward/Bella, Jasper/Alice, Rosalie/Emmett. Três amigas e tem como trabalho a vingança, até que um dia uma injustiça é feita e alguém decide se vingar delas.

Chega de encher vocês.

**Campanha deixe uma review e ganhe um capitulo.**

Não vou responder hoje, mas em breve eu respondo todo mundo.

Bjos até uma próxima leitura


	11. Não casarás

Nada me pertence só peguei emprestado.

* * *

N/A: Esse capitulo vou dar de presente para **Hollidaay'**, que não ganhou presente de aniversário. Espero que goste desse presente.

* * *

Capitulo 10 – Não casarás.

Mais um que se enforca pensando que está fazendo a coisa certa. O pior de tudo é que chama um monte de gente para ser testemunha do massacre.

Mas quando vejo minha meia irmã entrando de braços dados com meu pai, vejo o porque do Jasper gastar uma fortuna, só para que ela tenha o casamento que merece, ela está linda e muito feliz.

Bella me olha do outro lado do altar e sorri, sorrio de volta e me posiciono melhor caso tenha que segurar meu futuro cunhado, Jasper treme tanto que eu quase posso sentir da onde estou.

- Agora não tem mais volta – Falo pra ele sorrindo.

- Quem disse que eu quero – Ele me respondeu sem tirar os olhos da bela mulher de branco que se aproxima.

Não tem nada mais chato e brega que uma cerimônia de casamento, o padre fala os noivos escutam e depois de algumas juras os dois trocam alianças e estão casados.

Nada me admira que seja uma instituição falida.

Até que a morte os separe é muito tempo e quando ela ficar igual a mãe e ele se tornar um chato, a morte vai parecer não chegar nunca.

Não obrigado. Minha solterice tem muito mais valor que isso.

Já que ninguém impediu os dois acabaram casados e levando chuva de arroz na frente da igreja, ta ai mais uma que não entendo, porque jogar arroz?

- Porque se joga arroz em noivos? – Pergunto para a Bella que estava o meu lado.

- É para dar boa sorte – Ela responde jogando mais um punhado que estava na sua mão.

- Ta mas porque arroz? – Ainda não consigo entender.

- Porque representa fartura, sei lá Edward – Ela respondeu um pouco irritada com as minhas perguntas.

Agora estamos aqui sentados na mesa dos noivos, esperando eles chegarem, Bella está sentada ao meu lado conversando com minha cunhada perdição. Vejo Mike sentado em uma mesa mais afastado de nós, passo o meu braço nos ombros dela para provocá-lo. Ele se movimenta na cadeira, desconfortável.

- Você está linda – Falo no seu ouvido quando ela para de conversar.

- Obrigada – Ela sorri sem me olhar bebendo do seu copo – Você também não está nada mal.

- Obrigado – Agradeço dando um beijo no seu rosto.

- Senhoras e senhores – Alguém no microfone anuncia – Eu lhes apresento pela primeira vez Senhor e Senhora Whitlock.

Todos ficaram de pé para aplaudir os recém casados. Alice entrou sorrindo com o braço enganchado no do novo marido.

Dançaram a primeira valsa juntos e começaram a circular cumprimentado os convidados, ou seja estamos livres da mesa dos noivos para aproveitar a festa.

Bella levantou e foi em direção ao namorado, que não estava nada feliz. Bom, assim ele fica logo sabendo quem manda aqui.

Paro ao lado da minha cunhada perdição e do meu irmão.

- Posso ter o prazer dessa dança? – Pergunto estendendo a mão para ela.

- Não, eu vou dançar com o meu marido – Ela recusou dando ênfase na palavra marido e pegou a mão dele e o puxou para a pista de dança – Quem sabe mais tarde.

Tudo bem, casamento é o melhor lugar para pegar mulher. Onde elas estão vulneráveis e emocionais, mas uma do outro lado chama minha atenção, Bella está conversando ou discutindo baixo com Mike.

Me aproximo devagar, parando para falar com algumas pessoas conhecidas, quando chego perto Mike para de falar e me cumprimenta.

- Olá Edward – Ele fala estendo a mão.

- Como vai Mike? – Pergunto pegando sua mão.

- Bem obrigado – Ele respondeu e assim que soltou minha mão passou o braço na cintura da Bella, mal sabe ele que quem manda aqui sou eu.

- Com licença, que eu vou roubar essa aqui por um instante – Falo já puxando Bella para os meus braços e a afastando dele.

- O que você está fazendo? – Ela me perguntou aborrecida quando chegamos no meio da pista de dança.

- Dançando com você – Respondi a segurando firme contra o meu corpo – Não é obvio?

- Primeiro que você sabe que eu não danço – Ela racionaliza ainda irritada.

- É tudo questão de quem conduz – Destruo sua argumentação e ela bufa contrariada.

- Segundo, você viu que eu estava conversando com o Mike – Ela retomou nem se dando conta que estávamos dançando muito bem pela pista – Foi falta de educação da sua parte interromper dessa forma.

- Não é hora para conversas desse tipo.

- Ela só começou por sua causa – Ela falou menos irritada e ainda dançando.

- O que eu fiz? – Perguntei o mais inocente que pude.

Claro que sabia o motivo, Mike estava caindo no meu jogo, se roendo de ciúmes da Bella comigo. Essa é a vantagem de ser amigo homem de uma mulher, fica muito mais fácil espantar os cafajestes que se aproximam delas.

- Ele acha que você está dando em cima de mim – Ela falou segurando mais firme no meu ombro para recuperar o equilíbrio.

- E o que você acha?

- Você só está sendo você mesmo – Ela respondeu sem perceber que a musica acabou e outra começou – Mas se for possível será que dá pra ser menos você comigo?

Isso nunca será possível.

- Você está me pedindo para fingir ser outra pessoa? – Perguntei indignado.

- Não necessariamente, só não ficar dando motivos para ele pensar que você está tentando me conquistar.

- E que motivos seriam esses?

- Pra começar não ficar me beijando quando ele está por perto, ou ficar me tocando demais.

- Você costumava gostar dos meus beijos.

- Não é isso que eu estou falando – Ela falou derrotada.

- Então o que está falando, exatamente? – Esse papo está começando a me aborrecer.

- Eu gosto do Mike, ok, e muito – Uau por essa eu não esperava – Então não estraga isso, por favor.

Tudo bem que eles estão namorando e tudo mais, mas esse gostar deixa as coisas muito mais complicadas. Separá-los não vai ser nada fácil, ela vai lutar, mesmo não sendo do lado certo.

- Ok, vou fazer o possível – Falei parecendo mais aborrecido do que queria.

A deixei na pista de dança me olhando confusa, tudo que eu preciso agora é de algo muito forte, para apagar a raiva que estou sentindo desse babaca do Mike. Alem de ganhar a família ainda está tirando minha Bella, mas isso não vai ficar barato.

- Sabe ciúmes não combina com você – Minha irritantemente linda irmã falou perto de mim tirando o copo da minha mão e bebendo um pouco.

- Como está se sentindo casada? – Perguntei ignorando o comentário infame dela.

- Acho que como primeiro marido foi uma boa escolha – Ela falou sorrindo e olhando Jasper do outro lado do salão.

- Primeiro marido? – Perguntei com a sobrancelha levantada.

- Todo mundo aqui sabe, que o Jasper não vai me aturar por muito tempo – Ela girou os olhos e puxou o vestido para sentar ao meu lado.

- Tenho que concordar – Pedi mais uma dose para o barman. Ela me bateu no ombro ofendida.

- Quando você vai decidir sossegar? – Ela me perguntou se aproximando e colocando a cabeça no meu ombro.

- Quem disse que tenho essa intenção? – Perguntei bebendo do copo recém enchido.

- Então porque a ceninha de ciúmes?

- Que cena de ciúmes? – A olhei indignado.

- Não faça essa cara – Ela jogou a mão e fez uma careta – Você sabe muito bem o quanto é possessivo, principalmente com a Bella.

- Será que eu sou o único que vê que esse Mike, não é uma boa pessoa? – Perguntei retoricamente e ela me olhou ainda mais incrédula.

- Viu, ciúmes – Ela apontou para o meu rosto e sorriu levemente – O Mike é uma excelente pessoa. Se você desse uma chance iria perceber também.

- Alice boa sorte no casamento – Me enchi da conversa.

Todas as mulheres da minha vida decidiram me encher hoje e justamente por causa de uma única pessoa. Só falta minha mãe...

- Edward querido – Faltava, lá vem ela e está com a cara de mãe que precisa dar uma bronca no filho mal criado.

- O que foi, mãe? – Perguntei a contra gosto.

- Porque você está se comportando assim? – Era só essa que me faltava.

- Assim como? – Perguntei fingindo de desentendido.

- O Mike é uma excelente pessoa, você não tem motivos para ficar agindo assim com ele – Ela falou me dando uma bronca.

Será que ela percebeu que eu não tenho mais 7 anos?

- Eu não gosto dele e nada que nenhum de vocês diga vai mudar isso – Fui mais rude do que ela merecia, mas quem sabe assim todas essas mulheres me deixam em paz quando diz respeito a essa babaca do Mike.

Mas é claro que eu não posso sequer mijar em paz. Assim que entro no banheiro vejo Mike lavando as mãos.

Aceno para ele sem expressão e sigo para fazer o que vim aqui para.

- Você e a Bella são muito amigos, não são? – Porque ele não foi encher outro pessoa.

- Desde sempre – Respondi fechando a calça e andando até a pia.

- Eu não gosto disso – HÁ faz me rir, quando foi que eu pedi a opinião desse boçal com a minha relação com a Bella.

- Não é você que tem que gostar ou não – Falei o encarando depois de lavar as mãos.

- Ela é minha.

- Aposto que ela adoraria ouvir você falando isso – Falei sem quebrar o contato visual.

- Você é muito arrogante – Ele me olhou como quem tem nojo – Mas nunca conseguiu nada com ela.

Tive que gargalhar na sua cara, esse cara é patético.

- Isso é porque eu nunca tentei – Falei para desafiá-lo.

- Não foi isso que ela me disse – Ele estava presunçoso demais para o meu gosto.

- O que você quer de mim Mike? – Perguntei cheio de vontade encerar essa conversa.

- Que você se afaste dela – Ele falou me olhando de cima.

- Não vai rolar – Falei rindo dele.

- Então acho que vou ter que fazer isso por você.

- Quero ver você tentar.

- É só olhar pra você e pra mim, quem você acha que ela vai escolher?

Eu quebraria a cara desse idiota agora mesmo se eu não estivesse no casamento da minha irmã e se isso não fosse deixar Bella ainda mais do lado dele.

- Acho que só te resta sonhar – Provoquei antes de sair do banheiro.

Babaca.

Bella me olhou do outro lado da pista, acho que ela está com medo que eu tenha afogado seu namoradinho na privada. Ela andou na minha direção, mas quando se aproximou Mike saiu do banheiro e passou por mim, a pegou pelo braço e puxou para a pista de dança com a desculpa que não tinham dançado ainda.

Se é guerra que você quer é guerra que terá.

* * *

N/A: Olá flores da minha vida.

Alguém mais percebeu ciúmes extremo ou fomos só eu e a Alice?

A partir do próximo capitulo as coisas vão começar a desandar para o nosso lindo herói, disfarçado de lobo mau...kk.

Obrigada a todo mundo que votou, na semana que vem ou na próxima eu começo a postar a vencedora. Ainda dá tempo de votar, caso você não tenha feito.

**Campanha deixe uma review e ganhe um capitulo.**

Todo mundo respondido por PM.

Bjos até uma próxima leitura.


	12. Concentrese no problema

Nada me pertence só peguei emprestado.

* * *

N/A: Esse capitulo vou dar de presente para a **brenda.m** . Espero que goste flor.

* * *

Capitulo 11 – Concentre-se no problema.

Dá pra ficar pior? Acho que não.

O babaca do Mike conseguiu virar a Bella contra mim, e desde o casamento do Alice que ela mal fala comigo. Como eu me tornei o cara mal nessa história nunca vou saber.

- Hoje é quinta, onde você vai querer almoçar? – Pergunto com a esperança que os nossos almoços de quinta voltem. Tem mais de um mês que ela sempre precisa fazer alguma coisa mais importante na hora do almoço.

- Desculpa – Lá vem a desculpa esfarrapada – Mas eu prometi almoçar com a minha mãe, você sabe ela vai embora hoje.

Ela disse isso tudo sem sequer me olhar, esse Mike me paga.

- Eu iria adorar almoçar com vocês – Credo, será que dá pra eu ficar mais patético que isso? Implorar pela atenção dela não é coisa que faço, geralmente é o contrário.

- Dessa vez não vai dar, mas eu falo pra ela que você mandou um beijo – Agora ela me tratou como um cachorro que ninguém quer.

- Sua mãe sempre gosta quando vou aos almoços de vocês – Ela me olhou com um olhar que não gosto, sabia exatamente o que iria me dizer agora.

- Dessa vez é diferente – Não era bem isso que eu pensei que ela iria dizer.

- Porque?

- O Mike – Claro que tinha que ser esse idiota – Convidou a mãe dele também. Então vai ser mais ou menos pra lembrar os velhos tempos.

Porque a cada palavra que ela diz sinto que estou mais fora da sua vida.

- Ah é verdade, tinha esquecido que você e o Mike se conhecem desde o colégio.

- Isso ai – Ela estava sorridente demais para o meu gosto – Amanhã a gente pode almoçar juntos.

- Amanha é sexta e as sextas a gente tem reunião de equipe – Perecia que tudo que não dizia respeito a esse idiota ela não se lembrava.

- Verdade, fica pra outro dia então – Definitivamente um cachorro que ninguém quer.

Voltei a trabalhar quando ela encerou a conversa por ai.

Tenho que admitir que esse Mike sabe como jogar, eu preciso pensar em uma boa estratégia para afastar os dois.

Depois do almoço, que comi sozinho, Bella voltou com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

- Como foi o almoço? – Perguntei quando ela sentou.

- Bom – Agora tudo que eu recebia eram respostas monossilábicas.

- E a sua mãe, como está?

- Ela está ótima – Ela sorriu pra mim e voltou para a mesa.

Estava na hora de ser franco, todos esses rodeios não estava levando a lugar algum.

- Bella?

- Humm – Ela resmungou sem virar.

- Posso te perguntar uma coisa?

- Claro – Falar com as costas dela estava me deixando irritado.

- Será que dá pra você me olhar? – Pedi mais irritado que pretendia.

Ela se virou e me olhou impaciente.

- Eu fiz alguma coisa? – Percebi que ela não queria conversar, provavelmente estava cheia de trabalho pra fazer.

- Como assim? – Ela começou a bater o pé.

- Deixa pra lá – Me virei para a minha mesa e para a minha surpresa ela simplesmente deixou pra lá, voltando a digitar alguma coisa.

No fim da semana ainda estávamos na mesma, ela fingindo que não tinha nada acontecendo e eu a tratando normal.

- Boa noite filho – Minha mãe veio me receber assim que passei pela porta.

- Oi mãe, cadê todo mundo? – Perguntei olhando a sala vazia, que a Bella não estaria aqui já sabia, ela não tinha mais tempo sequer para a família, mas onde estão os outros.

- Sua irmã teve que viajar a negócios e o Jasper foi com ela e o Emmett e a Rosalie estão recebendo uns amigos então não puderam vir – Ela explicou um pouco ressentida, Esme odiava quando a família não podia estar reunida.

- Mas vai ter jantar ou não?

- Claro que sim, mas hoje seremos somente nós e o seu pai – Ela me puxou para a cozinha onde meu pai estava cozinhando.

- Boa noite chef – Brinquei com ele que sorriu pra mim.

- Tudo bem filho? – Ele veio até mim para me cumprimentar.

- Tudo certo – Exceto pelo fato que a minha vida está desmoronado, está tudo excelente.

- Você bebe alguma coisa? – Minha mãe perguntou parando ao meu lado.

- Você está bebendo vinho? – Perguntei olhando dentro da taça que ela tinha na mão – Pode ser pra mim também.

- Como está a Bella? – Ela me perguntou já entregando a taça para que eu pudesse me servir.

- Bem, eu acho – Respondi e ela me olhou confusa.

- Vocês estão bem? – Meu pai perguntou tirando os olhos das panelas.

- Não tinha como estar melhor – Ainda bem que sou um bom mentiroso.

- Você falou com Renée? – Esme perguntou sentando ao meu lado.

- Nem a vi.

- Mas vocês sempre almoçam juntos quando ela está na cidade – Ela estava tão confusa que era até engraçado.

- A Bella mudou os planos dessa vez.

- Você tem certeza que estão bem? – Meu pai perguntou desconfiado.

- Não tem como algo que não existe estar ruim – Estava ficando irritado com toda essa pressão.

Os dois trocaram olhares preocupados, meus pais viam a Bella como uma filha e odiavam quando algo prejudicava o equilíbrio perfeito da família.

- O que aconteceu? – Agora os dois pares de olhos estavam no meu rosto.

- Desde o casamento ela está diferente comigo – Era inútil tentar mentir com eles me olhando tão de perto.

- Eu também notei, ela não tem aparecido para os jantares – Claro que ela tinha notado, nada passa despercebido pelo olhar atento da minha super mãe – O que você fez?

- Nada – E dessa vez é verdade – Ela está dando prioridade para o Mike.

- Eu vou falar com ela – Esme estava decidida e quando ela se decide é melhor sair da frente.

Meu celular tocou assim que pisei fora da casa dos meus pais.

- Oi Edward – Uma voz muito melosa e sensual falou assim que atendi.

- Quem fala? – Eu nunca sei quem é.

- É a Renata – Ainda não fazia idéia, mas mulher é mulher.

- Oi Rê, desculpa não te reconheci. Como vai?

Parte da minha noite tinha sido ganha ai mesmo. Apartamento da Renata, ai vou eu.

Fim de semana perfeito, adoro uma mulher competente. Chego na revista e vejo a Bella falando no celular na frente do elevador.

- Bom dia – Falo quando ela desliga.

- Bom dia Edward – Séria demais, não gosto disso.

- Sentimos a sua falta no jantar.

Ela se virou para me olhar com as mãos na cintura, estava irritada.

- O que você falou pra sua mãe? – Esme não tinha esperado nada.

Pra minha sorte o elevador chegou, entrei depois dela e peguei o celular fingindo fazer alguma coisa importante.

- Vai me responder? – Ela perguntou mais perto de mim por causa do elevador cheio.

- Bella foi um jantar de 3 horas, você tem que ser mais especifica – Evasivo sempre funciona em locais lotados, ela não vai fazer uma cena pra arrancar a verdade.

- Depois a gente fala disso – Falei que funciona, e dessa vez ela vai provar do próprio veneno, minha vez de ficar incrivelmente ocupado, essa conversa não vai acontecer.

Assim que chegamos no nosso andar, não precisei de desculpa alguma. Clara, secretária de Jasper, estava parada na recepção me esperando.

- Oi Clara – Sempre simpático, mesmo a Clara não sendo, definitivamente, o meu tipo de mulher.

Não me levem a mal, mulher é o meu tipo de mulher, mas a Clara tem uns 60 anos e se parece com a minha avó, então sem chances.

- Olá Isabella – Bella fez uma carreta quando ela disse isso, não importava o quanto ela pedisse Clara não a chamava pelo apelido, nunca – Edward, Jasper pediu para que você fosse para a sala dele assim que chegasse.

- Você sabe do que se trata? – Perguntei quando percebi o tom sério dela.

- Sim – Falou depois de um suspiro – Não demore.

Saiu sem dizer mais nada, Bella me olhou preocupada, sorri para tranqüilizá-la.

- O que você fez? – Perguntou mordendo o lábio.

- Não sei, mas vou descobrir – Sorri mais uma vez e tirei minha bolsa do ombro – Põe na minha mesa pra mim?

- Claro – Ela pegou a bolsa e sorriu fraco.

- Relaxa não deve ser nada – Passei a ponta dos dedos no seu rosto e pisquei.

Andei até a sala do meu cunhado/ chefe e Clara abriu a porta para que eu entrasse, ele estava realmente me esperando.

Não estava sozinho.

- Queria falar comigo? – Olhei o homem, sem reconhecer.

- Por favor senta, Edward – Isso não era bom, Jasper nunca era tão formal assim comigo.

- Do que se trata?

* * *

N/A: Olá pessoinhas

Eu avisei que as coisas iriam começar a ficar ruim pra ele. Agora vai tudo pro brejo de verdade.

Alguém se arisca em tentar adivinhar o que o Jasper vai falar pro Edward?

Desculpa a demora, mas não consegui escrever antes.

**Campanha deixe uma review e ganhe um capitulo.**

Todo mundo respondido por PM.

Bjos até uma próxima leitura.


	13. Quem gosta de homem é gay

Nada me pertence só peguei emprestado.

* * *

N/A: Esse capitulo vou dar de presente para a **bia carter**, como tinha prometido. Espero que goste flor.

* * *

Capitulo 12 – Quem gosta de homem é gay, mulher gosta de dinheiro.

- Do que se trata? – Perguntei sentando ao lado do cara desconhecido.

- Vamos esperar o Miguel, daí podemos conversar – Agora eu tinha certeza que a coisa estava feia. Miguel era o advogado da empresa, ele cuida dos problemas mais complicados .

- Enquanto isso me diz do que se trata – Jasper olhou para o cara desconhecido e para mim.

- Vamos esperar o Miguel – Falou olhando pela janela de escritório.

- Prazer, Edward Cullen – Resolvi me apresentar para o sujeito que estava do meu lado.

- Sebastian Bishop – Ele apertou minha mão, logo vi se tratar de um advogado.

Miguel aparecia não chegar nunca e o escritório do Jasper fica com o clima cada vez mais pesado.

- Desculpem o atraso – Miguel entrou na sala e o Jasper levantou para recebê-lo – Miguel Sum – Ele se apresentou para o suposto advogado.

- Sebastian Bishop – Ele me olhou de canto de olho enquanto pegava a mão do suposto advogado.

- Vamos levar isso até a sala de reuniões? – Perguntou para o Jasper que concordou.

Quando andávamos para fora da sala, Miguel me segurou.

- Culpado ou inocente? – Perguntou só pra mim.

- Geralmente culpado, mas ainda não sei do que se trata – Fui honesto, não precisava de mais problemas.

Sentamos na sala de reuniões e logo o suposto advogado tirou uma pasta de dentro da maleta.

- O que a senhorita – Miguel consultou os próprios papeis para se lembrar – Sabrina Sanchez, alega?

- Assédio Sexual – Agora sei o tamanho da roubada que me meti, e entendo a cara de Jasper, ele não vai ter outra escolha - Ela está abrindo um processo contra o senhor Edward Cullen e contra a empresa.

- Eu nunca fiz nada que ela não quisesse – Tentei me defender, mas Miguel me pediu para ficar quieto.

- Acordo? – Miguel perguntou.

- Claro, a senhorita Sanchez está disposta a negociar para que nenhuma das duas partes saia muito comprometida.

- Ótimo, se concordarmos ela desiste do processo e retira a queixa? – Miguel é um excelente advogado, se tinha algum que poderia me tirar dessa, era ele.

- Sem duvidas, a senhorita Sanchez está interessada em não fazer escândalos.

- O que ela pede em troca?

- Indenização de 2,3 milhões – Até aprece que essa vadia vale tudo isso.

- Senhor Bishop, tem que convir comigo que isso é muito mais que um juiz concordaria.

- Mais – Ele continuou como se não tivesse sido interrompido – Desligamento imediato do senhor Cullen da empresa e uma carta de desculpas pelo que fez.

Mulher é tudo igual mesmo, quando estava implorando "Mais Edward, mais forte" não alegou nada, mas agora eu virei o cara mal e ela vai sair como a santa que foi abusada. Vadia.

- A Empresa Herderson, tem uma política muito rígida com a questão de assédio sexual, quando a isso o senhor não precisa se preocupar. E a cara tenho certeza que o senhor Cullen não se importará em escrevê-la de próprio punho, mas o valor da indenização é impraticável. Podemos oferecer 100 mil – Essa vadia não vale isso tudo também.

- Um milhão e meio.

Miguel trocou um olhar breve com Jasper e voltou a olhar para o advogado da vadia da Sabrina. O meu pescoço estava na guilhotina, mas todos estavam me ignorando. Eles nem tinham motivo para se ligar na minha presença, a empresa não perdoa casos envolvendo acusações sexuais, eu já estava demitido antes mesmo de entrar na sala do meu chefe/ cunhado.

- 500 mil – Jasper falou pela primeira vez – E não falamos mais nisso.

Ele estava visivelmente desconfortável com isso tudo, tinha casado com a minha irmã fazia menos de um mês e agora teria que me despedir.

- Preciso conversar com a senhorita Sanchez – O advogado falou já recolhendo os papéis – Entraremos em contato.

Ele deixou a sala sem dizer mais nada.

- Edward – Jasper falou irritado levantando da cadeira e andando até a janela – Onde você estava com a cabeça?

- Jasper foi consensual – Eu tava na merda, mas pelo menos iria sair por cima.

- Não interessa Edward, assédio sexual é assédio sexual, ela querendo ou não na hora que aconteceu – Ele estava mais vermelho que um pimentão e andava de um lado para outro – Ninguém nunca te disse que onde se ganha o pão não se come a carne? – Isso teria sido engraçado se ele não estivesse tão nervoso e eu tão na merda.

- Eu jamais pensei que ela faria isso.

- Jasper – Miguel chamou a atenção dele, nós dois nos viramos – Eu tenho que voltar ao trabalho, você assume a partir daqui?

- Claro pode ir Miguel, e obrigado.

Miguel deixou a sala e Jasper se virou para me olhar.

- Você sabe que eu não tenho escolha – Claro que ele tinha, mas preferia não ter mais problemas, já teria que desembolsar muito dinheiro.

- Eu sei o caminho da porta – Vou sair com o mínimo de dignidade que me resta.

- Não esquece de escrever a carta – Jasper poderia ser um bobo apaixonado fora daqui, mas dentro desse prédio ele poderia ser considerado o mais agressivo dos jogadores.

- Ela que vá pra merda com o dinheiro e com essa maldita carta – Sai batendo a porta.

Minha vida está indo pro ralo e não tem nada que possa fazer para impedir.

Andei até a minha mesa para pegar tudo e deixar o prédio, mas antes que pudesse chegar ao corredor um segurança me alcançou.

- Eu não vou levar nada que não seja meu – Falei pra ele.

- Política da empresa – Respondeu sem olhar pra mim.

Essa empresa tem mais políticas que o senado todo.

- O que aconteceu? – Bella perguntou assim que viu o brutamontes até de mim.

- Ele só vai me acompanhar até a porta – Sorri fraco para tranqüilizá-la, mas não adiantou.

- Você foi demitido? – Ela estava com o cara desolada, mas já sabia a resposta – Porque?

- Política da empresa – Respondi abrindo as gavetas e tirando o seu conteúdo.

- O que você fez? – Ela se aproximou o colocou a mão no meu ombro.

- Muitas coisas, mas nesse caso foi sexo mesmo – Respondi sorrindo torto para tranqüilizá-la.

- Quem? – Ela perguntou se tirar os olhos de mim.

- Sabrina – Respondi depois de respirar fundo, essa vadia conseguiu deixar minha vida na merda.

- Mas ela...

- Queria? – Falei por ela e sorri fraco – Claro que sim, mas o dinheiro que vai ganhar vale mais.

- Que vadia – Estávamos em acordo nisso.

- Eu tenho que ir, tem alguém me esperando – Brinquei com ela apontando pra o segurança.

- O que eu vou fazer sem você aqui? – Ela se jogou nos meus braços e apertou forte.

- Eu nem vou fazer tanta falta assim – Me olhou ressentida e negou com a cabeça – Só as quintas e alem do mais você nem tem tido tempo pra isso mesmo.

- Não fala assim – Me abraçou de novo e depois beijou o meu rosto.

- Tchau Bella – Peguei minhas coisas e deixei o espaço que dividíamos desde que entramos para trabalhar na revista.

No corredor estavam algumas pessoas que não sabiam o que estava acontecendo, mas tinha certeza que eu tinha sido demitido por causa da minha companhia e a anta do Jacob era um deles.

- Até mais Edward – Ele falou quando passei.

Ri na cara dele e olhei a Bella.

- Ela nunca vai ser sua – Dei as costas e entrei em um elevador que estava com as portas abertas.

Cheguei em casa e deixei as coisas, que trouxe, perto da porta, me joguei no sofá e acabei adormecendo, acordei com o barulho insistente do telefone.

- Alô – Atendi irritado.

- Edward? – Era a Alice, com certeza Jasper já tinha contado tudo.

- O que você quer Alice?

- Você está em casa?

- Estou, porque?

- Não sai então, estou indo pra ai – Antes que pudesse dizer, não, ela desligou o telefone.

Sentei no sofá e coloquei o rosto nas mãos. Tinha que decidir o que fazer de agora em diante.

A campainha tocou desesperadamente.

- TO INDO ALICE – Gritei do meio do caminho para ver se ela tirava o dedo – Seu dedo ficou colado ai? – Perguntei irritado quando abri a porta.

- O Jazz me contou tudo – Ela passou por mim entrando no apartamento.

- Você veio aqui me dizer que sabe de tudo?

- Não eu vim aqui pra fazer isso – Ela me deu um tapa na testa – Sua besta.

- Ai, pra que isso?

- Edward, como você faz uma coisa dessas? – Perguntou entrando na sala e tirando o casaco.

- Alice se você não tem idéias de como me ajudar, vou pedir pra você ir embora – Estava irritado demais para aturar a maníaca obsessiva da minha irmã.

- O que você está pensando em fazer? – Perguntou sentando no sofá.

- Ainda não tive tempo pra pensar – Sentei ao seu lado e coloquei os pés na mesa de centro.

- Se você quiser, eu e o Emm conhecemos várias pessoas, podemos te arrumar alguma coisa no jornalismo esportivo – Ta ai uma coisa que tinha certeza que não queria fazer.

- Obrigado, mas vou pensar nisso depois.

- Você nunca deveria ter transado com ela dentro da empresa – Ela me olhava com dó e eu não gosto disso.

- Se soubesse que ela faria isso, não teria aparecido naquela sala.

- Agora não dá fazer mais nada – Ela se levantou e percebi que estava pronta para ir embora – Eu te vejo no fim da semana, na casa da mamãe.

- Tudo bem – Concordei, mesmo não tendo certeza se estaria nesse jantar.

- Nem pense em faltar – Como ela faz isso? – Eu venho até aqui e te arrasto, não vou passar a noite ouvindo a mamãe falando de você sem que esteja lá.

- Tudo bem Alice – Com a Alice é sempre assim, você cede ou passa o resto da vida sendo atormentado.

- Beijo e qualquer coisa me liga – Ela me beijou já na porta e desapareceu no corredor.

De uma coisa tinha certeza, não estaria nesse jantar, não preciso do olhar reprovador do meu pai ou a compaixão da minha mãe.

Mais uma semana que chega ao fim e ainda não decidi o que faria, mas sei que não vou no jantar, então preciso de companhia.

Vou cair na noite e aproveitar a vida que me resta.

Acordei com uma dor de cabeça insuportável e com um peso no meu peito, abro os olhos e vejo que estou na cama de alguém, que pra variar não me lembro o nome. Me levanto tirando ela de cima de mim com todo cuidado para não acordá-la.

- Bom dia – Eu quase consegui, já estava na porta.

- Bom dia – Viro para olhá-la.

- Aonde você vai? – Ela me olhou confusa quando viu que já estava de calças.

- Café da manha, claro – Sorri torto para que ela acreditasse – Me espera que já volto.

- Não demora – Fez um biquinho pedindo um beijo, a beijei rápido e sai do quarto.

Não vou voltar mesmo, e depois do que aconteceu com a Sabrina só vou fazer sexo com mulheres que não conheço.

Já na rua ligo o meu celular e vejo que tenho umas 300 ligações perdidas, e que grande surpresa todas da Alice. Decido ligar pra ela, para saber o que é tão importante.

- Onde você estava? – Ela gritou assim que atendeu.

- Você não quer saber – Cruzei a rua para pegar o carro.

- Tem razão não quero mesmo, mas porque não foi no jantar ontem.

- Pelo mesmo motivo que você não quer saber.

- Você nem sabe o que perdeu – Liguei o carro e tirei da vaga que estava.

- O que eu perdi? – Perguntei parando em um semáforo.

- Você não quer saber? – Como minha irmã é engraçadinha.

- Fala logo Alice.

- O Mike pediu a Bella em casamento na frente da família e ela aceitou.

* * *

N/A: Olá camaradinhas

Alguém com dó do Ed? Porque eu não estou, ele só está colhendo o que plantou, fato.

Gente eu cedi uma entrevista para uma comunidade do orkut, depois se vocês quiserem no meu perfil tem o link para ela. Check it out.

**Campanha deixe uma review e ganhe um capitulo.**

Todo mundo respondido por PM.

Bjos até uma próxima leitura.


	14. Você agora é carta fora do baralho

Nada me pertence só peguei emprestado.

* * *

N/A: Opa crise passou e como sei que vocês estão com saudades do nosso cafajeste favorito. Vamos ao capitulo. Enjoy

* * *

Capitulo 13 – Você agora é carta fora do baralho.

Estacionei na frente do apartamento da Bella, ela iria me explicar isso direitinho. Antes que pudesse descer do carro vi o Mike deixando o prédio e pegando um táxi, esse desgraçado ainda me paga.

- Bom dia, Edward – O porteiro falou para mim – Quanto tempo não te vejo por aqui.

- A Bella está em casa? – Perguntei sem paciência para ser educado.

- Está sim, quer que eu te anuncie? – Ele perguntou, mas eu já estava perto do elevador.

Toquei a campainha e não tive resposta, toquei mais algumas vezes.

- Estou indo – Ela gritou de dentro do apartamento – O que você esqueceu? – Perguntou abrindo a porta e ficou surpresa quando me viu.

- Então você vai se casar? – Perguntei assim que ela abriu a porta.

- Edward – Ela falou e andou para dentro do apartamento, me forçando a segui-la – O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Você vai se casar? – Repeti e ela me olhou.

- Porque você não foi no jantar ontem? – Ela perguntou ignorando minha pergunta – Alice ficou uma fera.

- RESPONDE DROGA – Ela estava ignorando minha pergunta.

- Porque você está tão nervoso? – Ela perguntou irritada, mas ainda não respondeu minha pergunta.

- Porque você está sendo evasiva – Respondi tentando manter a calma.

- Eu não estou sendo evasiva – Ela negou, mais uma vez ignorando minha pergunta e entrando na cozinha – Você veio aqui só confirmar o que já sabe ou tem mais alguma coisa que quer saber?

- Quando foi que eu deixei de saber das coisas que acontecem na sua vida? – Estava me sentindo insignificante nessa amizade.

Ela me olhou como se fosse um idiota e girou os olhos.

- Porque tudo tem sempre que ser a seu respeito? – Essa mania dela de responder com outra pergunta estava me irritando.

- Isso não é sobre mim, e sim sobre o fato que você não se importa mais com a nossa amizade.

- Ainda não entendi qual é a sua reclamação, exatamente – Ela cruzou os braços e encostou-se à mesa da cozinha – É o fato que eu fui pedida em casamento ou é porque eu aceitei?

- Mike não presta – Eu sei disso desde o momento que o conheci.

- Isso vindo de você tem grande credibilidade – Ela estava sendo irônica, odeio quando é irônica – Me deixa adivinhar onde você estava ontem e onde, provavelmente, acordou. Na cama de alguma garota que conheceu em algum bar e nem se lembra do nome. Acertei?

Ela me conhece bem demais.

- O que isso importa?

- Importa que você não é ninguém para falar mal do Mike, quando é na verdade o pior tipo de cafajeste que existe.

Porque eu estou sendo agredido? Se a culpada de tudo isso é ela.

- Mais um motivo pra você acreditar na minha palavra. Cafajeste reconhece cafajeste. Não que eu esteja dizendo que sou um.

- Você é um, e sou quem está dizendo – Como ela é engraçadinha, pena que ao estou em clima de piadas.

- Então você mesmo se casar com aquele cara e não tem nada que eu possa fazer para evitar? – Essa conversa já tinha passado da conta.

Ela balançou a cabeça, mas não disse nada.

- Espero que vocês sejam muito felizes juntos – Mentira

Virei e sai daquele apartamento, deixando Bella parada na cozinha com a cara de quem não entendeu nada.

Tudo bem que eu não tenho, absolutamente, nenhum direito de dizer pra Bella com quem ela deve ou não ficar, mas tudo tem limite não precisa casar com os idiotas.

Eu e esse Mike precisamos ter uma conversinha e tem que ser em particular.

Dirigi até em casa e quando estava entrando meu celular toca, pra variar é a Alice.

- O que você quer? – Perguntei, grosseiramente, assim que atendi.

- Isso não é jeito de falar com a sua irmã favorita – Como alguém tão pequeno pode ser tão irritante?

- Você é a minha única irmã – Falei pronto para desligar o telefone – Fala o que quer ou eu vou desligar.

- Você já parou para pensar que toda essa irritação é porque a Bella é mais que uma amiga? – Ela conseguiu me deixar ainda mais irritado.

Encerrei a ligação e desliguei o celular, Alice que vá a merda com suas teorias.

No caminho para o quarto tirei o telefone do gancho. Tomei um banho demorado e me joguei na cama, depois que estiver descansado vou procurar esse idiota do Mike e vamos ter uma conversinha.

Acordei com uma coisa muito pequena me batendo com uma bolsa.

- Para Alice – Falei levantando da cama pelo lado oposto ao que ela estava.

- Como você ousa desligar o telefone na minha cara? – Ela subiu na cama, com uma destreza impressionante, e voltou a me bater com a bolsa.

- Para – Falei sério segurando ela pelos pulsos – Como você entrou aqui?

- Chave reserva.

- Onde você conseguiu uma chave reserva do meu apartamento?

- Sua vizinha é uma mulher muito simpática – Ela se soltou de mim e atravessou o quarto jogando um par de calças pra mim – Vista isso.

Só agora percebi que estava usando nada alem de boxers.

- O que você quer? – Incrível como ela consegue me irritar tão facilmente.

- Você vai mesmo deixar a Bella casar com o Mike? – Agora ela me deixou irritado e confuso.

- Pensei que você gostava do Mike?

- Eu gosto, mas gosto mais do meu irmãozinho e o meu irmãozinho está apaixonado pela Bella.

- Você deveria escrever ficção – Sai do quarto e ela me seguiu.

- Ed, Ed, Ed – Ela falou isso balançando a cabeça e coçando o nariz.

- Não me chama assim – Tudo mundo sabe o quanto eu odeio ser chamado de Ed.

- Quando você vai se tocar que esse seu narcisismo exagerado é o que o impede de admitir que gosta da Bella? – Minha irmã tem problemas sérios.

- Você tem problemas sérios.

- Tudo que você tem que fazer é admitir pra você mesmo.

- Alice, você tem alguma coisa importante pra me dizer, ou veio aqui me acordar pra ficar falando merda?

Eu amo a minha irmã/ anã, mas ela tem um poder incrível de me tirar do sério.

- Você já sabe o que vai fazer da vida? – Ela abriu a geladeira e tirou uma garrafa de água – Agora que o Jazz foi obrigado a te demitir.

- Não – Agora eu estava irritado, de saco cheio e com dor de cabeça pela falta de sono – Ei, você sabe onde o Mike mora?

- Porque? – Ela me olhou com uma sobrancelha levantada e os braços cruzados em cima do peito – Vai finalmente admitir?

- Pensando bem – Até eu me surpreendo com meu poder de atuação – Acho que você tem razão.

Ela sorriu como uma criança em dia de natal e começou a pular e bater palmas, definitivamente uma criança.

- Isso é ótimo – Falou animada.

- Então eu preciso falar com ele antes de falar com ela – Deveriam de dar um Oscar.

- Tudo bem eu vou escrever o endereço dele pra você – Ela foi até a sala e voltou com o bloco de notas que eu mantinha perto do telefone.

- Ótimo, Alice – Agradeci dando um beijo na bochecha dela e sorrindo pra parecer convincente.

- Eu sempre soube que vocês dois ficariam juntos.

- Eu não sou nem louco de apostar contra você – Sério, como eu faço para pedir o meu Oscar?

Os olhos da Alice brilhavam tanto que comecei a ficar com medo.

- Agora me deixa tomar um banho e ir falar com ele – Alice é o tipo de mulher que tem que ser mandada embora, senão ela fica pra sempre.

- Ok, mas depois me liga e conta como foi a conversa com o Mike – Ela pegou a bolsa em cima da mesa e rumou para o corredor.

- Pode deixar que eu conto – Mentira.

- Beijo, te amo – Ela falou antes de sair pela andar até o elevador. Acenei e fechei a porta.

Agora tenho que me livrar de um cafajeste.

Depois de um banho e uma roupa limpa estava pronto para sair e enfrentar o meu pior inimigo. Achei facilmente o endereço que a Alice me passou, espero que ele esteja em casa.

Subi até o décimo andar e apertei a campainha do apartamento 1001.

- Edward? – Ele me olhou confuso.

- A gente tem uma conversinha pendente – Ele agora aparecia nervoso.

- Quem é, amor?

* * *

N/A: Olá mais uma vez

Chega de falar de crise então vamos comentar a fic.

Alguém tem alguma noção de como essa conversa vai ser? Acho que nem vai ter conversa, quem sabe...

Obrigada a todos pelo incrível apoio nessa crise idiota.

No próximo capitulo vou ter uma super novidade pra vocês, então aguardem.

**Campanha deixe uma review e ganhe um capitulo.**

Beijos e até uma próxima leitura.


	15. Cara mais escroto que o mundo já conhece

Nada me pertence só peguei emprestado.

* * *

N/A: Esse capítulo vai de presente para a **Vihck** do **Nyah**. Espero que goste linda.

* * *

Capitulo 14 – O cara mais escroto que esse mundo conheceu.

Como eu adoro ter razão, encostei no batente da porta e cruzei os braços. Mike tinha cavado a própria cova e a Bella iria me pedir desculpas por tudo que disse.

- Quem é essa? – Perguntei depois de um tempo que ele permaneceu mudo e ao que parecia sequer respirava.

- Minha irmã – Não sei o que é pior a mentira ou o mentiroso.

- Sua irmã – Repeti e ele afirmou com a cabeça – Você não tem irmã.

- Você não sabe nada da minha vida – Ele falou tentando ser superior, mas estava mais nervoso que uma presa encurralada.

- Oi – A "irmã" falou sorrindo colocando os braços nos ombros dele.

Tenho que admitir que esse Mike sabe realmente como se joga, aposto que nem a Bella nem a "irmã" sabem da existência uma da outra.

- Edward Cullen – Falei esticando minha mão. Ela sorriu e soltou-se para me cumprimentar.

- Prazer Kátia Gates – A minha vida é tão fácil, obrigado meu deus.

- Não é Newton? – Perguntei fingindo confusão, e o Mike estava tão vermelho que teria uma sincope a qualquer momento.

- Ainda não – Ela respondeu girando nossas mãos para mostrar o anel de noivado.

E eu pensado que teria que fazer alguma coisa pra tirar esse cara do caminho, ele é tão idiota que faz todo o trabalho por mim.

- Vocês vão se casar? – O Mike não parecia nada bem – Você está bem Mike?

Ele travou o maxilar e me olhou com ódio.

- Estou – Respondeu sem desviar o olhar.

- Porque estamos conversando na porta? – Kátia sorriu e pegou na mão do "irmão" – Vamos entrar Edward.

- Ele está com pressa – Mike falou doido para que eu fosse embora, mas a minha diversão está só no começo.

- Eu tenho um tempo – Passei por ele e entrei na sala, seguindo Kátia.

- Desculpa a bagunça, acabei de chegar da Alemanha – Ela se desculpou e me indicou a poltrona.

- Não se preocupe – Sorri pra ela e me sentei.

Mike entrou na sala e parou na porta.

- Você quer beber alguma coisa?

- Não, obrigado.

- Senta, amor – Ela mandou e ele me olhou antes de sentar de frente pra mim – Da onde vocês se conhecem?

- O Mike é um velho amigo de uma grande amiga – Ela sorriu em entendimento e segurou a mão do "irmão" – Não sabia que estava noivo.

- Ele me pediu em noivado pouco antes de voltar da Alemanha – Kátia me parecia tão enganada quanto a Bella, nisso tudo – Eu tive que ficar lá mais um tempo, pra resolver tudo antes de voltar para o país.

- Então agora você vai ficar no país definitivamente? – Mike estava tão mudo que viraria uma múmia e ninguém perceberia.

- Sim, nós casamos no fim do ano – Ela sorriu para o "irmão" e apertou seu braço – Você não falou de mim pra ele?

Mike apenas balançou a cabeça e ela sorriu como quem não se importa.

- Na verdade acho que não teve a chance de contar sequer para a Bella – Falei olhando ele.

- Bella é aquela sua amiga de Forks, não é? – Então ela sabia sobre a Bella, só não sabia toda a verdade.

- Essa noticia do casamento é bem inesperada – Eu não deixaria ele ficar nem com a Kátia, não merecia tanto.

- Porque? – Ela me olhou confusa.

Olhei o Mike e ele estava com o maxilar tão travado que seria capaz do eu rosto trincar.

- Porque ontem o Mike pediu a Bella em casamento – Falei sem olhar para ela, não queria perder a reação dele.

- Como assim? – Ela perguntou olhando para ele e para mim.

- Porque você não explica, Mike? – Passei a bola para o campo dele. Que desviou o olhar pensando em uma desculpa, pensa rápido ela está esperando e quando mais se demora para criar uma mentira menos convincente ela é.

Ele sorriu forçado e na hora vi que tinha pensado em alguma coisa.

- Você não perde esse senso de humor – Ele falou para mim como quem tenta parecer tranquilo com tudo isso.

Kátia sorriu sem saber se acreditava ou não.

- Eu não estou sorrindo – Ela me olhou com os olhos arregalados – Tenho que ir. Sinto muito Kátia, pelo tipo de pessoa que você se envolveu.

Sai do apartamento sem dizer mais nada.

Se tem uma coisa que aprendi na minha vida é que uma mulher não pode ser enganada por muito tempo, tudo que basta é plantar a semente da duvida, que o príncipe volta a sapo em dois tempos.

Agora tudo que tenho que fazer é contar para a Bella.

Vou me arrepender disso, mas só tem uma pessoa que pode me ajudar a convencê-la que é verdade.

- Alô, Alice – Falei quando ela atendeu.

- Falou com o Mike? – Ela perguntou curiosa.

- Estou saindo daqui – Atravessei a rua e entrei no carro.

- Como foi?

- Você pode ir em casa agora? – Tirei o carro da vaga.

- Estou a caminho – Ela desligou sem dizer mais nada.

Cheguei em casa e vi o carro da Alice parado na frente do prédio. Não preciso dizer que ela é curiosa ao extremo.

Entrei e ela estava sentada na sala com a TV ligada.

- Como você chegou aqui tão rápido?

- Segredo – Ela respondeu desligando a TV.

Sentei na sua frente com o maior sorriso de satisfação que já tive.

- Porque o sorriso? – Ela perguntou desconfiada.

- O Mike tem uma noiva – Me olhou como se eu fosse um débil mental.

- Eu sei a Bella – Falou bem devagar como quem fala com uma criança.

- E a Kátia – Completei e ela me olhou confusa por um instante.

- Você tem certeza? – Perguntou fazendo uma cara de chocada.

- Acabei de conhecê-la.

- E você tem certeza que eles são noivos?

- Eu vi até a aliança. Ele a pediu em casamento antes de voltar da Alemanha e agora ela está no país e eles se casam no fim do ano – Eu adoro ter razão.

- Eu até esperava uma coisa dessas de você – Ela me acusou e não gostei – Mas do Mike, nunca.

- Eu não engano ninguém – Tenho que defender a minha reputação, ela girou os olhos, descrente – Nunca dei esperanças pra mulher nenhuma.

- Isso é verdade – Ela finalmente concordou.

- Agora como vamos fazer pra contar isso pra Bella? – Já sabia que se eu dissesse ela nunca acreditaria.

- Ela está apaixonada – Alice afirmou com toda certeza – Então temos que fazer ela ver a verdade, não adianta contar.

- Você tem algum plano?

- Não – Isso era raro, Alice sempre tinha um plano – Você tem?

- Estava esperando que você tivesse.

Ela se encostou no sofá e respirou fundo, colocando a mente diabólica pra funcionar.

- Como ele pode fazer isso? – Perguntou mais pra si do que pra mim.

- Pra me mostrar que era capaz – Ela me olhou confusa, mas tenho que admitir que só agora pensei nisso – Ele me desafiou, dizendo que a Bella era dele. Tudo que fez foi provar que estava certo.

Depois dizem por ai que o cafajeste sou eu.

- Que safado – Ela levantou do sofá e pegou a bolsa.

- Onde você vai? – Pensei que ela iria me ajudar.

- Preciso ir pra casa – Ela me beijou no rosto e sorriu – Vou pensar em alguma coisa, te vejo no jantar da família.

Ela saiu como um foguete e me deixou sozinho com os meus pensamentos.

Bella podia ser a mulher mais inteligente que já conheci, mas ainda era mulher e cometia os mesmos erros que toda mulher comete, se apaixonar pelo cara errado e jurar de pés juntos que ele é o cara certo. Eu como conhecedor de causa, posso afirmar, que não existe cara certo, eles são todos errados e mais cedo ou mais tarde se cansam de pescar sempre no mesmo lago e vão em busca de coisas novas.

Eu pessoalmente prefiro pegar, mas não me apegar. Viver minha única vida plenamente.

Cheguei na casa dos meus pais para o jantar, que estava evitando desde sempre, não queria minha mãe me olhando como se eu estivesse em estado terminal ou alguma coisa assim.

- Querido – Ela veio na minha direção com os braços abertos – Que bom que veio.

- Oi mãe – Falei a abraçando forte, por cima do seu ombro vi que a Bella estava perto do bar com o idiota do Mike.

- Então ainda se lembra que sou sua mãe? – Perguntou colocando as mãos na cintura e me medindo.

- Eu estava ocupado – Menti com a primeira desculpa que me veio a mente.

Ela estreitou os olhos, Esme era a única mulher, nesse mundo, que não caia nas minhas mentiras.

- Você está desempregado – Ressaltou o óbvio – Como pode estar ocupado?

- Procurando emprego – Sai de perto dela, antes que arrancasse mais alguma coisa de mim – Emmett, Rosalie – Cumprimentei os dois e Rosalie para variar me olhou superior.

O que é seu está guardado, Rosalie.

- Cara você sumiu – Emmett falou jogando o braço no meu ombro – Posso falar com algumas pessoas e te arranjar um trabalho.

- Jornalismo esportivo – Completei, se tinha alguém que conseguia um emprego em esportes, esse alguém era o meu irmão, mas eu definitivamente não quero um – Claro, fala com os seus amigos por mim.

- Pode deixar – Ele garantiu batendo no meu peito, e deixando marcas, sem duvidas.

Sorri para a minha cunhada/ perdição e andei até o bar.

- Oi Edward – Alice me cumprimentou assustadoramente feliz.

- Oi Alice – Respondi não tão animado quando ela.

Mike segurou Bella mais forte contra si e sorriu debochado.

- Boa noite, Edward – Falou cheio de si.

Ele tinha inventado uma desculpa muito boa para a Bella e tinha o pressentimento que ela acreditou.

- Boa noite, Mike – O encarei por um tempo e depois olhei para a Bella – Bella.

- Oi Edward.

- Filho posso falar com você? – Meu pai parou ao meu lado e colocou a mão no meu ombro.

- Claro – Droga tenho que descobrir o que o Mike falou para a Bella.

Segui o meu pai para o escritório. Sentei na confortável poltrona de couro que ficava na frente da escrivaninha. Ele sentou no seu lugar de sempre e sorriu pra mim.

- Sobre o que você quer conversar? – Carlisle era um homem de poucas palavras, mas que valiam por muitas.

- Primeiro sobre a sua vida – Tudo que eu não precisava agora.

- Minha vida vai muito bem, obrigado.

- Não sei como isso pode ser verdade. Você foi demitido, está sendo processado por assédio sexual e não tem nenhum plano para o futuro. Em que universo isso significa muito bem? – Ele também era um homem muito rígido.

Antes da Esme, criou a mim e o Emmett com braço de ferro, sempre no hospital, mas as horas vagas eram para os filhos. Fez de tudo para que nós dois crescêssemos como pessoas de caráter. Então não me espantava nada a sua irritação com a minha atual situação.

- Emmett vai me conseguir um emprego – Esperava que isso fosse o suficiente.

- Um emprego que você não quer – Não era suficiente.

- Não é uma coisa permanente – Talvez isso seja suficiente.

- Será que você não percebe que esse é o problema com a sua vida – Nada vai ser suficiente até que eu diga a verdade – Enquanto tudo for passageiro você não vai chegar a lugar nenhum.

- Isso é muito bom se eu tivesse algum lugar pra chegar – Com o meu pai era fácil ser sincero.

- Você quer mesmo viver e morrer como o seu avô?

- Não tem porque colocar o vovô nisso – E não tinha mesmo, o meu avô tinha sido um grande cara e viveu toda a sua vida como se fosse morrer no dia seguinte.

- Você está seguindo o mesmo caminho dele – Essa conversa está começando a me irritar.

- Porque você sempre tem que falar dele? – Eu estava genuinamente irritado – Ele foi uma grande pessoa.

- Que morreu sozinho em um quarto de hotel de Paris – Carlisle nunca aprovou as atitudes do seu pai, mas pra mim ele foi um grande homem.

- Ele morreu como escolheu.

- Ele morreu como viveu – Ele estava tão alterado quanto eu, agora a nossa conversa particular poderia ser ouvida da sala.

- Espero fazer o mesmo – Levantei da cadeira para deixar esse escritório e essa casa.

- Não se eu puder evitar – Ele falou atrás de mim.

- Quero ver você tentar – Virei para olhá-lo e estava tão furioso quando ele.

- Parem com isso – Esme tentou intervir , mas o meu pai tinha me tirado do sério.

- Não se mete – Falei pra ela e olhei pra ele novamente – Eu nunca vou ser o filho que você quer que eu seja.

- Não fala assim com a sua mãe.

- ELA NÃO É A MINHA MÃE – Ele não me daria lição de moral agora.

A sala ficou em total silencio e ele me olhava sério.

Virei o rosto ao som de um soluço, Esme estava chorando.

- Vai embora, antes que eu te coloque pra fora – Isso eu jamais imaginaria, Carlisle me colocando pra fora de casa.

Sai, sem olhar pra ninguém, não precisava de nenhum deles me julgando.

- Edward – Bella me alcançou antes que pudesse entrar no carro.

- O que?

- O que aconteceu com você? – Ela me perguntou com a testa franzida – Esse não é o Edward que eu conheci na faculdade.

- As pessoas mudam.

- Você realmente quis dizer aquilo para Esme? Ela é sim a sua mãe, ela cuidou de você desde de criança.

- É só a verdade.

- Mãe e pai é quem cria – Ela estava me olhando com os olhos cheios de lagrimas.

- Eu não preciso de lição de moral agora – Nem em qualquer outra hora.

- Eu não te reconheço.

- Então porque não falamos de você? – Não era só ela que tinha o direito de falar – Você vai se casar com o primeiro idiota que apareceu e te ofereceu algumas ilusões. Sai dos contos de Jane Austen, isso é vida real e amor eterno não existe.

Ela ficou em silêncio por um tempo, olhando o nada.

- Você tem razão – Falou finalmente – Eu acredito em contos de fadas. Mas em uma coisa você está errado, amor eterno existe sim. E você acabou de magoar a pessoa que te ama, não importa o que você seja.

Dessa eu tive que rir.

- E como você explica a minha mãe, verdadeira, que foi embora sem sequer olhar pra trás?

- Eu não sei os motivos dela, mas sei que Esme te ama e você não merece esse amor – Ela caminhou devagar em direção a casa.

- Você fala como se soubesse o que isso é.

- Eu sei.

- Não vai me dizer que está grávida – Era só essa que faltava pra piorar tudo.

Ela não se virou para respondeu, jogou os ombros.

- Então eu não digo.

* * *

N/A: Olá minhas paixões.

Eu não sei vocês mas eu fiquei meio chocada da forma como esse capitulo desenrolou. Pedi totalmente o controle dessa fic, e agora vou deixar na mão do destino.

Algumas (muitas) revelações e um passado que explica um pouco as motivações do nosso herói com cara de vilão.

Tive uma idéia, eu sei que muitas de vocês estão se roendo de curiosidade para saber o que se passa na cabeça da Bella, e também tem a necessidade de ver tudo isso por outros olhos. Então criei um **"Bella Responde",** funciona assim, vocês vão me enviar perguntas de coisas que sempre quiseram saber, mas que a mente perturbada do Edward não permitiu. A Bella vai responder todas elas, claro que só não vai responder as que comprometerem muito o desenrolar da fic. Então é isso, mandem as perguntas que eu passo pra ela e coloco as respostas aqui na N/A. Cada capítulo ela vai responder no máximo 5 perguntas, pra não ficar cansativo.

**Campanha deixe uma review e ganhe um capitulo.**

Todo mundo respondido por PM

Beijos e até uma próxima leitura.


	16. As velhas desculpas ainda colam

Nada me pertence só peguei emprestado.

* * *

N/A: Esse capítulo vai de presente para a **Kaoro Yumi** do **Fanfiction**. Espero que goste linda.

* * *

Capitulo 15 – As velhas desculpas ainda colam.

Voltei pra casa e me joguei no sofá. As coisas pareciam ficar cada vez piores, primeiro a Bella começa a namorar um cara que ninguém mais alem de mim percebe ser um cafajeste, depois vem a coisa com a vadia da Sabrina me fazendo perder o emprego, agora a Bella está noiva e grávida de um idiota e a minha mãe me odeia.

Acho que não tem como piorar.

- SEU IDIOTA – Claro que tendo a Alice como irmã, tudo pode sempre ficar pior – VOCÊ TEM ALGUM PROBLEMA MENTAL?

Ela gritou bem perto da minha cara.

- Eu não tenho tempo ou saco pra te aturar agora, então vai embora.

- Você é uma besta quadrada, Edward – Ela estava irritada e fica ainda mais descontrolada quando está assim, mas eu não estou nos meus melhores dias.

- Não me faz te colocar pra fora – Passei por ela em direção a cozinha, preciso de alguma forte no organismo.

- Eu ai confrontar o Mike na frente de todo mundo, e você estragou tudo – Ela me seguiu e ainda falava alto demais – Como você pode dizer uma coisas daquela da mamãe? – Diminuiu de tom para o normal e parecia ressentida também – Se ela não é a sua mãe eu não sou sua irmã.

- Eu falei no calor da discussão – Coloquei duas doses de uísque e bebi tudo de uma vez – Ela é a minha mãe e você é a minha irmã.

- Você vai ter que pedir perdão – Ela falou me olhando séria – Pro papai também.

- Eu sei – Falei massageando a ponte do nariz – O que você falou do Mike?

- Eu iria confrontar ele diante de toda a família – Respondeu sentando na banqueta – Eu procurei a tal da Kátia e nós conversamos.

- O que ela te disse?

- Ela terminou o noivado com ele e não fazia idéia que a Bella existia, elaa sabia que a Bella existia, mas não sabia do noivado, bem você entendeu – Alice fica cadda vez mais descontrolada quando está estressada – Eles se falavam por telefone todos os dias, enquanto ela estava na Alemanha – Pegou um copo e serviu de uísque.

- Eu acho que o Mike falou alguma coisa pra Bella e ela acreditou.

- Ele disse que tinha terminado com a Kátia antes de voltar, mas que ela não entendeu o recado.

- Como a Bella pode ser tão cega?

- Ela gosta dele – Respondeu jogando os ombros.

- Agora mais essa do bebê – Respirei fundo e coloquei mais um dose de uísque.

- Que bebê? – Perguntou com a testa franzida, a Bella ainda não tinha contado.

- Você não sabe?

Negou com a cabeça e a testa permaneceu enrugada.

- A Bella está grávida – O queixo dela caiu assim que contei.

- Aquele pilantra – Estava irritada de novo – Eu tenho que pensar em alguma outra coisa para desmascarar o Mike.

- Desculpa estragar o seu plano, agora sei porque estava sorrindo tanto quando eu cheguei.

- Eu não sei quando você e o papai vão entender, que cada um via o vovô de uma forma – Alice sempre era quem retomava a ordem depois que eu e Carlisle brigávamos por causa do meu avô.

- Ele foi um grande homem – Não canso de repetir.

- Pra você – Ela falou apontando – Mas se coloca no lugar do papai e pensa como foi pra ele ser criado com um homem hipócrita.

- Não fala assim dele, eu já cansei de defendê-lo por hoje.

- Edward, coloca na sua cabeça, o vovô era uma pessoa incrível, mas ele não era exatamente assim com o papai – Ela não desisti.

- Alice, eu estou cansado de discutir isso – Passei a mão nos cabelos, estava esgotado.

- Então para de discutir com o papai toda vez que ele toca no assunto do vovô – Ela pediu quase suplicando – Ele não foi um bom pai, mas foi um grande avô.

- Tudo bem – Me rendi, não tem como ganhar uma discussão com a Alice.

- Vou embora – Ela falou levantando – Você vai pensar em uma forma de pedir desculpas pro papai e pra mamãe e eu vou pensar em uma nova forma de desmascarar o pilantra do Mike.

- OK – Concordei seguindo ela até a porta.

- Falo com você depois – Me deu um beijo no rosto e desapareceu no corredor.

Que noite, preciso dormir um pouco. Amanha penso em como ser perdoado pela minha mãe.

Acordo com uma dor de cabeça filha da puta, parece que to mundo está contra mim.

Acho que meu pai até tem razão, as coisas não podem estar bem quando se está enfrentando um processo por assédio sexual, não tem emprego e nem perspectiva de arrumar um e a sua amiga vai se casar com um cafajeste e ter um filho com ele.

Pensando bem, o meu pai está totalmente com razão, minha vida está uma droga e quando se chega no fundo do poço, a única coisa que se pode fazer é arrumar uma maneira de sair.

Vou começar pelos meus pais, eu fui um verdadeiro escroto e eles merecem desculpas, mesmo achando que o meu pai pegou pesado colocando meu avô na conversa, mas a Alice tem razão. Ele foi um grande avô, mas um péssimo pai, e Carlisle não sabe do quanto ele me ajudou com a questão da Tânia.

Pego o celular e ligo para o da minha mãe. Toca muitas vezes, o que não é comum da Esme.

- Alô – Ela atendeu séria.

- Oi mãe sou eu – Falei e esperei.

Ela permaneceu calada.

- Edward – Falei depois que o silêncio estava estressante.

- Bom dia Edward – Agora eu tinha ainda mais certeza que a havia magoado, Esme não sabe ser assim tão indiferente.

- Será que podemos conversar?

- Estou ocupada, pode ser outro dia? – Eu sou um idiota, ela nem disse outra hora, mas outro dia.

- Eu realmente preciso conversar com você – Tinha que ser logo, Esme pode ser a mulher mais tolerante que conheço, mas tudo tem limite – Podemos almoçar juntos?

Ela pensou um pouco e respirou fundo antes de responder.

- Tudo bem – Concordou por fim – Mas um almoço não vai ser o bastante.

Antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa ela falou um seco tchau e desligou. Odeio admitir, mas a Bella tem razão, eu não mereço a amor da Esme. Vou tentar consertar tudo com ela no almoço.

Chego em casa e toco a campainha, depois que fui expulso pelo meu pai, não sei qual é o meu nível de acesso.

Para a minha surpresa meu pai atende a porta e não está com a cara de muitos amigos.

- Por mim você não merecia mais entrar nessa casa – Claro que ele iria deixar a sua opinião muito clara – Você é o meu filho e eu te amo, mas o que fez ontem é imperdoável, não pelas coisas que foram ditas entre nós, porque sabemos que naquela questão vamos sempre discordar. Qualquer ofensa que você dissesse para a Esme não a magoaria tanto quando a meia verdade que disse. Ela nunca vai ser a sua mãe, mas vai ser sempre a pessoa que te ama mais que a verdadeira.

Eu não esperava menos do meu pai, já sabia que ele veria o que eu falei para Esme como uma ofensa direta a ele.

- Você tem razão – E ele tinha mesmo – Eu me deixei levar pela discussão e a minha mãe quem pagou o preço. Estou aqui para pedir desculpas – Nesse momento Esme entrou na sala e logo vi que ela andou chorando e muito – Para os dois, mas pra você principalmente mãe.

Andei até ela, que já estava com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

- Você é a minha mãe e sempre vai ser, mesmo eu não merecendo – Peguei as suas mãos e olhei nos seus olhos.

- Eu entendo que você tenha ficado chateado quando Carlisle tocou no assunto e sei os seus motivos – Ela era a única que sabia sobre a Tânia.

- Me perdoa mãe? – Acho que nem com a Bella eu implorava tanto quanto fazia com Esme.

- Você sabe que sim – Ela respondeu sorrindo fraco, sentia um "mas" vindo – Mas eu ainda estou muito magoada com o que disse, mesmo que tenha sido da boca pra fora. Então vamos tentar recuperar as coisas daqui pra frente.

Sorri e beijei o seu rosto, agora era a vez do meu pai. Respirei fundo e virei para olhá-lo.

- A Alice me falou uma coisa ontem que tem muito sentido – Comecei e ele me olhou sério – Vovô foi um ótimo avô, mas não foi assim tão bom pai. Então é por isso que nunca vamos concordar nesse assunto. Você também merece minhas desculpas.

- Você tem toda razão, só vamos conviver com esse assunto. amigavelmente, se aprendermos tolerância. O meu pai já faleceu. não tem porque ficarmos discutindo que tipo de pessoa ele foi ou não foi – Ele concordou e sorriu.

- Obrigado pai – Sorri de volta e me sentia muito mais leve – Esse almoço sai ou não sai? Estou morrendo aqui, mãe.

Ela sorriu e o ambiente ficou menos tenso.

- Vou ver como as coisas estão – Ela saiu da sala e o meu pai sentou na banqueta do bar.

- Já deu pra notar que vai colocar a vida nos eixos – Ele me conhecia bem demais – Qual é o próximo passo?

- Eu tenho que arrumar um emprego – Prioridade – Mas não quero nada na área de esportes.

- Emmett conhece muita gente, inclusive fora de esportes, fala com ele.

- Vou falar – E se precisar vendo a alma ao demônio, ela não está valendo muito hoje dia mesmo.

- Bom – Carlisle gostava de ver tudo como tem que ser e eu não o culpo, passou por mais coisas que eu posso sequer imaginar.

- O almoço está pronto – Esme falou voltando para a sala.

- Maravilha.

* * *

N/A: Olá pessoinhas.

Antes que queriam me matar pelo capitulo super curto, já aviso que ele só foi para colocar a vida do nosso herói um pouco nos eixos, até que tudo vire do avesso.

Alguém se arisca em adivinhar quem a Tânia foi e o que ela representou na vida dele? Façam suas apostas.

**Bella Responde** foi um sucesso, então continuem mandando perguntas que ela vai responder todas.

* * *

**Vamos as cinco primeiras perguntas como tinha prometido:**

**Gabi-b pergunta:** O que você viu no Mike, segurança?

**Bella responde:** O Mike é um velho amigo de infância, nós crescemos juntos em Forks e até chegamos a namorar, mas quando eu me mudei para estudar, acabamos nos afastando. Quando ele mudou pra cá e nos reencontramos o romance foi retomado.

* * *

**Marinaflima pergunta**: Como você se sente em relação ao Edward, já que ele expressa seu ciúmes por você regularmente?

**Bella responde**: O Edward sempre foi assim com as mulheres dele, como costuma dizer. Ele só melhorou muito com a Alice porque ela se conheceu o Jasper. Eu gosto quando ele age super protetor.

* * *

**nanaineves pergunta**: Como era o Edward do passado e porque ele se tornou esse ser desprezível?

**Bella responde**: O Edward passou por muitas coisas, primeiro com a mãe, que foi embora quando ele tinha 4 anos e mesmo tendo a Esme, eu acho que ficou um sentimento de rejeição muito grande. Tem, também, uma fase na vida dele que ninguém sabe exatamente o que aconteceu, ele não gosta de falar a respeito e nem a Alice sabe, até onde sei foi alguma coisa envolvendo uma mulher chamada Tânia. Então acho que tudo isso junto, fez dele o que é hoje em dia.

* * *

**AllieC, Cecilia23 e Bells C. pergunta**: Você está apaixonada pelo Edward?

**Bella responde**: (risos) Eu..

**Juru interfere**: Desculpa meninas, mas isso ela não vai responder.

* * *

**MahRathbone pergunta:** Você acha o Edward gostoso?

**Bella responde:** (muitos risos) Edward é sem duvidas um homem muito bonito e atraente. Precisaria ser cega para não notar.

* * *

**Campanha deixe uma review e ganhe um capitulo.**

Todo mundo respondido por PM

Beijos e até uma próxima leitura.


	17. Não estrague o que esta tentando consert

Nada me pertence, só peguei emprestado.

* * *

N/A: Esse capitulo vai de presente para a **Gabi-b**, do **Fanfiction**. Espero que goste querida.

* * *

Capitulo 16 – Não estrague, o que esta tentando consertar

Eu sinto muito, mas já estou cansado de esperar a Alice ter alguma ideia. Vou até o apartamento da Bella e ela vai ter que me escutar.

- Boa tarde, Edward – O porteiro me cumprimenta assim que chego.

- Boa tarde – Respondo muito mais educado que da ultima vez – A Bella esta em casa?

- Esta sim. Quer que eu te anuncie?

- Não precisa – Respondi já andando em direcão aos elevadores.

Toquei a campainha e ela abriu logo em seguida.

- Edward? – Perguntou confusa, não era do meu feitio aparecer sem avisar.

- Oi Bella – Respondi sorrindo pra ela – Posso entrar?

- Claro, entra – Ela se afastou para me dar espaço – Você falou com a sua mãe?

- Tudo resolvido – Respondi olhando o apartamento e me certificando que estávamos sozinhos – Cade o namoradinho...quer dizer noivo?

Ela suspirou irritada e colocou as mãos na cintura.

- Foi no mercado – Respondeu depois de um tempo – O que você quer, Edward?

- Conversar com você – Sentei no sofá e fiz sinal pra ela se juntar a mim.

- Se for sobre o Mike eu não quero saber – Ela falou cruzando os braços na frente do peito.

- Me escuta – Pedi e dessa vez ela iria escutar – Eu conheci a Katia.

Ela iria falar alguma coisa, mas fiz sinal para esperar.

- Ela não fazia ideia que o Mike estava com outra pessoa, pra ela o noivado estava correndo como planejado – Despejei tudo nela, que ainda parecia irritada demais.

- Ela é obcecada pelo Mike – Bella o defendeu.

- Tudo bem, você não precisa acreditar em mim, afinal de contas nem sou digno de confiança mesmo, mas a Alice também a conheceu.

- Edward por favor – Ela pediu massageando as têmporas – Eu não quero discutir isso com você. O Mike já me explicou tudo e esta tudo bem entre nos, porque você não pode simplesmente ficar feliz por mim?

- Eu vou ficar feliz por você quando tiver certeza que esta realmente feliz.

- O Mike é uma boa pessoa – Ela falou cansada, como quem tenta se convencer disso também.

- Você tem certeza? – Se ela tiver certeza tudo bem pra mim.

- Você sabe tão bem quando eu, que tem como se ter 100% de certeza com as pessoas – Ela não confia totalmente nele.

- Você não vai casar com ele – Não se eu puder evitar.

- Quantas vezes vou ter que dizer, não é você quem decide isso – Ela levantou irritada e foi para a cozinha.

- Eu não vou permitir – Falei no mesmo tom de voz, a seguindo.

- Para de tentar controlar a minha vida – Ela gritou se virando pra me olhar.

- Para de gritar comigo – Falei no mesmo tom que ela, não estava com paciência pra ser gentil.

- Para de achar que tudo tem a ver com você – Ela ainda estava gritando e me irritando.

- Eu não estou falando de mim – Agora ela conseguiu me deixar verdadeiramente irritado.

- Você sempre esta falando de você, direta ou indiretamente.

- Argh – Ela conseguiu me tirar do serio – Não muda de assunto. O Mike não presta pra você e eu não vou permitir que ele fique com você.

- JA CHEGA – Ela falou dando um basta com as mãos – Vai embora.

- Essa conversa não terminou – Eu não iria embora deixando essa conversa inacabada.

- é melhor você ir embora Edward – Mike falou atrás de mim, acho que algum momento da discussão ele voltou do mercado.

- Não se mete – Ele que não ouse entrar no meu caminho, hoje estou no limite.

- Vai embora – Bella estava brava.

- Pergunta pra ele agora que esta aqui – Falei apontando para o Mike – Pede a verdade, sobre a Katia.

- Eu já contei a verdade pra Bella.

- Você não me engana Mike – Me aproximei dele e coloquei o dedo na sua cara – Eu conheci a Katia e sei muito bem que ela não é a vilã que você pintou.

- Edward, cala a boca e vai embora – Bella estava quase tão irritada quando eu.

- Fala Mike, quero ver você ter a coragem de mentir pra Bella na minha frente – Falei apontando pra ela e olhando pra ele.

- Vai embora, antes que eu seja obrigado a te colocar pra fora – Ele ameaçou, como se eu tivesse medo dele.

- Você não me asusta – Me aproximei dele e fiquei encarando.

- Vocês não vão brigar – Bella gritou tentando me afastar dele.

- Pode ficar tranquila, Bella – Ele falou colocando as mãos nos ombros dela – Nos não vamos brigar.

- Não se você falar a verdade – Completei e a Bella me olhou furiosa.

- Já chega, vai embora Edward – Ela apontou para a porta.

Tive o meu limite, não preciso ficar aqui gritando sem ninguém me ouvindo.

- Eu vou, mas você sabe o que isso significa – Ela não poderia ter as duas coisas.

- Vai embora, quando você tiver mais calmo e racional conversamos.

- Você só vai me colocar pra fora uma vez, então pensa bem – Estou cansado de drama.

- Você esta me pedindo para escolher?

- Eu não sou de me repetir.

- Você é inacreditável – Ela jogou as mãos – Mike da um segundo pra gente? – Pediu olhando pra ele.

- é melhor não – Ele falou olhando pra mim.

- Nem precisa – Respondi por ele – Você já escolheu.

Andei ate a porta, fiz tudo que podia, mas ela não vai me ouvir nunca.

- Edward espera – Ela correu atrás de mim – Não faz assim, você é o meu melhor amigo.

- Amigos escutam as opiniões dos amigos – Falei sem olha-la, prestando atenção nos números do elevador.

- Amigos apoiam amigos – Ela retrucou.

- Amigos verdadeiros só fazem isso quando sabem que é a decisão certa – A porta abriu e eu entrei virando para olha-la - Você decidiu – Falei quando a porta começou a fechar, ela segurou com a mão.

- Não faz assim – Ela pediu muito magoada.

- Desculpa, Bella – Tirei a mão dela da porta – Não vai dar.

Esse idiota conseguiu o que queria separou eu e a Bella, agora ela é toda dele pra enganar como quiser.

- Então agora vai ser assim? – Alice perguntou rodando a colher na mesa.

- Ela escolheu – Respondi jogando os ombros.

- Isso é um saco, nunca mais os nossos jantares vão ser os mesmos – Ela lamentou, alias é a única coisa que fez desde que chegou.

- Me deixa dormir Alice – Pedi quase suplicando, ela estava falando por horas.

- Eu deixo – Levantou da cadeira e pegou a bolsa – Eu te amo – Me beijou antes de sair pela porta.

Sempre que consigo ajeitar as coisas quem alguém e chuta a base da torre, fazendo tudo desmoronar.

Preciso aliviar todo o estresse que acumulou nas minhas costas, só conheço um jeito.

- Oi, Larissa – Falei assim que ela atendeu – é o Edward.

- Oi Edward – Ela falou animada.

Já sei onde vou passar a noite e com quem.

Claro que eu acordei atrasado.

- Onde você vai? – Larissa perguntou esticando o braço e me chamando de volta pra cama.

- Tenho que ir, já estou atrasado – Acho que é a primeira vez que não preciso de uma desculpa pra fugir do apartamento de alguém.

- Só mais um pouquinho – Ela pediu fazendo cara de embirrada.

- Desculpa, gata – Quando não tiver certeza do nome dela chama de gata, linda e princesa também funcionam e ela fica ainda mais encantada e você se livra de ter que explicar porque não se lembra do nome dela.

Beijo os seus lábios e saio correndo.

Tenho uma entrevista com um dos amigos do Emmett, talvez seja alguma coisa que eu queira fazer.

- Bom dia – Falei para a secretaria – Eu sou Edward Cullen.

Ela sorriu oferecida, até quando não estou tentando consigo roubar coracoes.

- Só um instante – Ela falou apontando para o sofá – O senhor Tavares já ira recebe-lo.

- Edward – Um homem saiu da sala com a mão estendida – é um prazer conhecer o irmão do Emmett.

- O prazer é meu senhor Tavares – Respondi pegando a sua mão.

- Por favor pode me chamar de Pedro – Ele falou sendo simpático – Vamos entrar?

- Claro.

- Bruna, nos sirva de café, por favor – Ele falou para a secretaria e depois entrou atrás de mim.

Conversamos por longas duas horas, esse homem parece até uma mulher, não parava de falar.

- Nos vemos na segunda então – Ele falou apertando minha mão.

- Estarei aqui – Respondi.

Agora tinha um emprego, tenho que lembrar de agradecer o Emmett por isso.

Vou aproveitar e passar na casa dele e agradecer pessoalmente.

- Edward? – Claro que tinha que ser a esposa gostosa a atender a porta.

- Oi Rosalie – A cumprimentei sorrindo.

- Emmett não esta – Ela respondeu ficando na frente da porta pra não me dar ideias de querer entrar.

- Ahh que pena, queria falar com ele – Fiz minha melhor cara de desolado.

- Tchau, Edward – Ela falou já fechando a porta.

Segurei com a mão.

- Ele vai demorar? – Perguntei abrindo mais a porta.

- Não sei – Ela queria muito me mandar embora, mas que melhor maneira de terminar um bom dia que fazendo sexo com uma mulher irresistível, como a Rosalie.

Emmett vai ter que me perdoar por essa.

- Vou esperar – Falei entrando no apartamento.

- Não, não vai – Ela falou irritada, se seguindo – Eu ainda não esqueci o que você fez da ultima vez que esteve aqui.

- Eu sei que sou inesquecivel – Parei e virei para olha-la.

Ela brecou os passos imediatamente, para não cair nos meus braços.

- Vai embora de uma vez, Edward. Antes que arrume mais problemas para a sua vida ja muito arruinada – Ela deu um passo pro lado indicando a porta.

- Qual é Rosalie? – Me aproximei dela – Você sabe que quer tanto quanto eu.

- Eu prometi e vou cumprir – Ela me ameaçou – Se você tentar mais alguma coisa, o Emmett vai saber do que aconteceu.

- Para com isso, Rosalie – Me aproximei ainda mais – Não luta contra a sua vontade. Eu já desisti de lutar contra as minhas.

- Se afasta da minha esposa – Acho que esse é o meu irmão que acabou de chegar.

- Emmett, irmãozão – Falei sorrindo para disfarçar, afinal de contas estava quase em cima da esposa dele.

- Você não vale nada – Ele falou com desdém.

- Calma, Emmett – Meu irmão é um cara forte e eu já apanhei demais por aqui – Não é o que você esta pensando.

- Você não sabe o que estou pensando – Ele se aproximou perigosamente de mim – O que ele fez da ultima vez que esteve aqui? – Perguntou para Rosalie.

Bem que ela poderia mentir por mim, mas acho isso um pouco impossível.

- Ele tentou me agarrar – Ela não tinha motivos pra mentir por mim – Tive que colocar ele pra fora, e iria fazer o mesmo hoje se você não tivesse chegado.

Em um movimento rápido ele me pegou pelo colarinho da camisa, seus olhos brilhavam de ódio.

- Vamos conversar, Emmett – Pedi ja temendo seu punho na minha cara, o que não demorou a acontecer.

Ele só me bateu uma vez e depois me jogou para fora do apartamento.

- Em respeito ao nosso pai eu não vou te matar – Ele apontava o dedo para minha cara enquanto falava – Se considere um cara de sorte.

Isso é a ultima coisa que eu sou, um cara de sorte. Porque se fosse ele não teria chegado.

- Emmett, espera – Tentei falar e levantar do chão.

- Vai embora, Edward – Ele falou voltando para o apartamento.

- Até parece que essa mulher vale tudo isso – Porque eu não fico calado?

A próxima coisa que vi foi o punho do meu irmão vindo em direcão a minha cara. Me atingiu com tanta forca que tinha cabeça bateu na parede oposta, e comecou a sangrar também, não consegui ficar de pé, então sentei no chão com as costas na parede.

- Esqueça que eu sou seu irmão – Ele falou me pegando pelo colarinho mais uma vez e soltando logo em seguida batendo minha cabeça mais uma vez na parede.

- Já chega, Emmett – Agora que ele já acabou comigo, ela resolve intervir.

- Nunca mais volte aqui – Ele falou antes de bater a porta.

Tenho o pressentimento que não vou ter um emprego na segunda.

* * *

N/A: Oie amorecos,

Agora vai tudo morro abaixo e as coisas vão ficar ainda piores.

Desculpa a demora, eu estou de ferias fora de São Paulo, e a anta aqui deixou o pendrive em casa, escrevi esse capitulo pra vocês não terem que esperar tanto.

Sem o Bella Responde e sem as respostas, sorry every one!!!

**Campanha deixe uma reviewe ganhe um capitulo. **

Beijos e até uma próxima leitura.


	18. Ser mãe de cafajeste é

Nada me pertence só peguei emprestado.

* * *

N/A: Esse capítulo vai de presente para a **MahRathbone**, a review de número 400 no fanfiction, valeu a todos, eu to muito feliz com isso. Espero que goste amor.

* * *

Capitulo 17 – Ser mãe de cafajeste é.

Cansado, era isso que eu estava agora, e claro dolorido. Emmett é um cara forte e estava com muita raiva. Tudo bem que ele tinha os motivos dele, mas cá entre nós ele sabe que eu disse a verdade, Rosalie já foi modelo e é gostosa pra caramba, tenho certeza que não vale nada.

Cheguei em casa e me joguei na cama, precisava dormir, minhas ultimas noites tem sido quase em claro, obviamente isso é minha culpa e as mulheres que tem me deixado acordado. Vocês não estão me ouvindo reclamar, só comentar.

Tinha certeza que iria acordar com a Alice gritando nos meus ouvidos, mas para a minha total surpresa acordei sozinho e quase as 3 da tarde. Precisava comer alguma coisa, acho que não fazia uma refeição decente a mesma quantidade de tempo que não dormia uma noite inteira, mas antes tenho que tomar uma coisa bem forte, senão minha cabeça vai explodir.

Na geladeira não tinha nada então vou ter que apelar para o delivery. Pedi comida chinesa e sentei no sofá para esperar. No canal de esportes estava passando a reprise de um jogo clássico.

Até que a minha vida não está tão ruim assim.

A campainha tocou bem na hora de uma jogada espetacular, droga. Peguei a carteira e já abri a porta perguntando quanto eu devia.

- Uma explicação – Á menos que agora eles tenham colocado minha mãe como entregadora do restaurante chinês, acho que eu estava com problemas.

Ela entrou no apartamento sem que eu dissesse nada e parou na porta da sala, o entregador apareceu quando eu ia fechar a porta, paguei o cara e coloquei meu almoço em cima do balcão da cozinha.

- Quer almoçar? – Perguntei para a minha mãe, abrindo as embalagens.

- Foi o Emmett que te deixou assim? – Ela perguntou ignorando minha pergunta.

Sorri em resposta e olhei meu reflexo no microondas, nem estava tão ruim assim, um olho roxo e o queixo um pouco inchado, já estive pior, o curioso é que o motivo é sempre o mesmo. Mulher.

- As coisas fugiram do controle – Joguei os ombros e voltei a abrir comida que tinha comprado, o cheiro está fazendo meu estômago falar.

- Ahh!! – Ela resmungou com um ar de deboche – Então você entra no apartamento do seu irmão – Ela começou a enumerar com os dedos.

Esme é o tipo de mulher que você diz fácil quando está brava, porque ela é um poço de calma e na maioria das vezes chora diante de problemas muito grandes. Mas agora ela não estava chorando, então estou ferrado.

- Agarra a esposa do seu irmão – Ela estava tão brava que os seus olhos está até meio vermelhos – Duas vezes. Claro que as coisas fugiram do controle, afinal de contas ele chegou em casa na segunda vez – Ela não estava gritando, antes estivesse, esse tom de voz que só mãe sabe usar, é muito pior.

- Olha mãe – Tentei falar mas ela me cortou, vou ter que ouvir tudo e sem dizer nada.

- Ele é seu irmão, Edward – Ai estava o tom de voz amedrontador – Se você não respeita a Rosalie, poderia ao menos respeitar o seu irmão.

Só ela consegue me fazer sentir culpado, estava bem antes dela chegar.

- Quando você vai começar a se dar ao respeito? – Ela ficou em silêncio, então acho que não foi uma pergunta retórica.

- Eu me dou ao respeito – Respondi e depois coloquei comida na boca.

Ela negou com a cabeça e se aproximou de mim, ficando do outro lado do balcão.

- Quem age da maneira como você age, não se dá ao respeito – Ela usou outro tom de mãe, esse consegue ser ainda pior, porque está carregado daquele poder que as mães tem de prever o futuro dos filhos – Eu sei que você tem os seus motivos.

- Não vamos tocar nesse assunto – A cortei antes que falasse qualquer outra coisa, sabia que ela tocaria naquele assunto.

- Porque? – Ela jogou os ombros, dessa vez foi retórico – O que aquela garota fez com você foi muito grave, mas agora você age como se as mulheres que estão a sua volta não valessem nada.

- Não é bem assim – Ela conseguiu mais uma vez, me deixar envergonhado.

Ela ficou em silêncio por um longo tempo e depois sorriu com alguma lembrança.

- Você se lembra o que me falou no dia que conheceu a Bella?

- Que ela nunca iria me dar bola – Respondi também sorrindo um pouco com a lembrança.

Nós dois ficamos em silêncio, eu olhando a mesa e ela me olhando.

- Quando te perguntei porque o que você respondeu? – Ela perguntou com um suave sorriso nos lábios.

- Porque ela é boa demais pra mim – Respondi ainda sem olhar a minha mãe.

- Isso foi logo depois da Tânia – Só de ouvir o nome dela eu já senti meu sangue ferver – Você só falou isso, porque ela tinha te convencido que você não era bom suficiente pra ninguém, você acreditou e ainda acredita. Eu sei que a Bella gosta de você desde aquele dia.

Agora essa conversa perdeu o sentido.

Ri a olhando, mas ela permanecia séria.

- Você está falando sério? – Isso é muito estupidez.

- Nunca falei tão sério em toda a minha vida. Você só não nota isso, porque está tentando se vingar da Tânia.

- Para de falar daquela mulher – Estava começando a ficar irritado – Isso não tem nada a vez com ela.

- Isso tem tudo a ver com ela. Esquece que essa mulher existiu na sua vida, esquece o que ela fez com você, senão você vai continuar agindo como tem agido, e vai afastar todo mundo que importa da sua vida.

- Mãe para, por favor – Pedi quase implorando, aquela conversa estava acabando comigo.

Ela ficou em silêncio, me olhando sem expressão.

- Você já perdeu tanto – Ela estava sofrendo por mim – Eu odeio te ver nessa situação. Conserta tudo antes que seja tarde demais.

- Você fala como se eu fosse o culpado de tudo.

- Não é? – Perguntou simplesmente.

- Não, não sou – Eu tinha que me defender – Eu fiz de tudo pra Bella ver o cara com quem vai se casar, mas a nossa amizade de anos não valeu de nada, ela ficou do lado dele.

- Por sua culpa – Ela falou batendo levemente as mãos no balcão – Ela está cansada de esperar você tomar jeito, então foi e achou alguém que a trate bem e goste dela, mesmo sendo mentira.

- Para com essa obsessão que ela é apaixonada por mim. Ela nunca quis nada comigo.

- Porque você nunca manifestou interesse, e você nunca fez isso porque achava que ela não estava interessada.

- Ela é minha amiga, era minha amiga.

- Você já percebeu que ela é a única amiga? – Esme estava sorrindo agora – Qualquer mulher que você não consegue nada, tenta mais algumas vezes, mas eventualmente segue em frente. Porque com ela foi diferente?

Antes que eu pudesse responder o telefone dela tocou. Fez uma cara de aborrecida, por ter sido interrompida e tirou o aparelho de dentro da bolsa.

- Jasper – Ela estranhou, e atendeu logo em seguida – Alô.

Voltei a cutucar a comida que estava quase intocada e fria, a dia estava quase virando noite, nossa conversa durou mais que tinha pensado. Seu silêncio chamou minha atenção, levantei a cabeça e ela estava paralisada com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

- O que aconteceu? – Perguntei atravessando o balcão e parando do lado dela.

Ela começou a chorar e me abraçou. Peguei o telefone para saber se Jasper ainda estava na linha.

- Jasper? – Perguntei.

- Quem é? – Ele perguntou devagar, como quem tenta manter o controle.

- Edward – Respondi – O que aconteceu?

Ele respirou fundo algumas vezes e não me respondeu, agora eu estava assustado.

- Jasper – Falei para chamar atenção dele e Esme soluçou no meu abraço.

- Alice, sofreu um acidente – Senti minha respiração desaparecer – Ela está morrendo – Ele já estava chorando.

- Estamos indo pra ai – Respondi pronto para desligar.

- Edward – Ele falou antes que eu desligasse.

- O que?

- Bella estava com ela.

* * *

N/A: Olá pessoinhas

Quando eu digo que essa fic fugiu do meu controle vocês não acreditam. Ta ai a prova. Virou um dramalhão mexicano.

Mas essa conversa com a Esme foi importante, ela sabe mais da vida do nosso herói que ele mesmo.

E agora como fica, depois desse acidente? Façam suas apostas.

Sinto um fim se aproximando!!!

Como no ultimo não teve Bella Responde, vou colocar 10 respostas dela nesse, para compensar vocês (preciso de mais perguntas, as que vocês mandaram estão acabando):

* * *

**GuilyCerceau pergunta**: Você e o Edward têm alguma coisa, juntos?

**Bella responde**: Tudo que sempre existiu entre nós dois foi amizade, e somente amizade.

* * *

**B. Lautner pergunta**: Se um homem te traísse, você se vingaria dele?

**Bella responde**: Provavelmente não, mas sei que me afastaria dessa pessoa e não perdoaria.

* * *

**Lady Sanctorum, julieide e Dani Marjorie pergunta**: Você ama o Edward como homem ou apenas como amigo?

**Bella responde**: O Edward é meu amigo.

* * *

**adRii Marsters pergunta**: Você ama mesmo o idiota do Newton, ou ama o Edward?

**Bella responde**: Acho que posso dizer que são duas formas de amor distintas, amo os dois de maneiras diferentes.

* * *

**Rosalinasecret pergunta**: O que você sente por ele agora? O que passa pela sua cabeça quando você vê esse Edward estúpido na sua frente?

**Juru olha feio: Isso são duas perguntas, mas vou deixar ela responder.**

**Bella responde**: Nesse momento, acho que é ódio, ele foi um verdadeiro babaca. Essas atitudes dele me magoam muito, porque sei que isso só vai gerar problemas pra ele mesmo.

* * *

**adRii Marsters pergunta**: O que significa o Edward para você?

**Bella responde**: Ele significa menos do que eu gostaria e muito mais do que eu admitira.

**Juru: **Acho que isso ficou confuso, se explique.

**Bella responde: **Sim ficou realmente confuso, mas tudo entre nós dois é sempre confuso.

**Juru**: Isso foi inútil

* * *

**MahRathbone pergunta**: Se você fosse o Edward, qual a primeira coisa que faria para reconquistar você mesma?

**Bella responde: **Pediria perdão, é sempre a melhor forma de começar.

* * *

**Cecilia23 pergunta**: Você realmente acha que tem um futuro promissor com o Mike e ele pode ser um bom pai para o bebê?

**Bella responde:** O Mike é uma ótima pessoa, então eu não vejo porque não poderia

* * *

**GuilyCerceau pergunta**: O que a família Cullen significa para você?

**Bella responde:** Os Cullen são a minha segunda família. Amo a Esme e o Carlisle, como amo os meus pais.

* * *

**Marcela P. M. Pattinson pergunta:** Você perdoaria qualquer tipo de traição?

**Bella responde: **Eu não perdoaria nenhum tipo de traição.

* * *

**Campanha deixe uma review e ganhe um capitulo.**

Beijos e até uma próxima leitura.


	19. A vida as vezes te dá um chacoalhão

Nada me pertence só peguei emprestado.

* * *

N/A: Esse capítulo vai de presente para duas pessoas por motivos diferentes, primeira é a **Leninhaa**, porque eu inverti a ordem das respostas da Bella e ela ficou sem resposta, desculpa amor, já está respondida. A outra é a **Katara Winchester**, que fez aniversário do 08/01, e só não ganhou o ultimo capitulo porque ele era da review 400, parabéns linda. Espero que vocês gostem.

* * *

Capitulo 18 – As vezes a vida te dá um chacoalhão.

Acho que nunca dirigi tão rápido na minha vida. Esme chorava compulsivamente. Tudo que eu queria era chegar o hospital e saber como estavam as duas mulheres da minha vida.

Chegamos na entrada da emergência e Esme foi logo para o balcão das enfermeiras.

- A minha filha Alice Cullen Whitlock, deu entrada aqui – Ela falou ainda em lágrimas.

- Esme – Rosalie pareceu.

Esme correu até ela e ficou esperando informações, Rosalie também estava chorando e não conseguiu responder, nos levando até a sala de espera.

Jasper estava sentado com os braços apoiados nos joelhos e olhando o nada. Parecia não conseguir chorar mais, era doloroso só de olhar.

Emmett andou até nós assim que chegamos, Esme se abraçou a ele e voltou a chorar. Rosalie sentou ao lado do Jasper e colocou a mão no ombro dele.

- Como elas estão? – Perguntei para o meu irmão e ele me olhou respirando fundo.

- Papai acabou de entrar em cirurgia com a Alice – Quando ele falou isso, Esme chorou ainda mais no abraço – Rose, pega água pra minha mãe?

Ela concordou e levantou.

- Ela está com uma hemorragia interna, muito grave – Ele voltou a contar, ainda muito sério – Vão fazer a cirurgia para verem se conseguem conter – Rosalie se juntou a nós e tirou minha mãe dos braços do Emmett e a levou para uma cadeira. Pelo visto ela não precisava ouvir o que estava por vir – A situação não está boa.

- E a Bella? – Perguntei tentando manter a calma e não deixar minha mãe ainda pior.

- Ela está melhor que a Alice, mas também não está nada bem – Ele respondeu sem me olhar, estava com os olhos cheios de lágrimas olhando a esposa – Ela perdeu o bebê e parece que não vai poder ter filhos nunca mais, está em cirurgia também, só vamos saber com certeza quando ela sair.

Emmett fechou os olhos e eu vi as lágrimas escorrendo dos seus olhos.

- Vocês avisaram os pais dela? – Perguntei sentando na primeira cadeira que vi, tinha perdido a força nas pernas.

A vida das duas mulheres mais importantes na minha vida está em jogo e a ultima coisa que falei para a Bella era que a nossa amizade está terminada.

- Rosalie conseguiu falar com eles a pouco tempo – Ele sentou do meu lado e encostou a cabeça na parede – Era pra Rose esta com elas.

Ele olhou a mulher que estava sentada do outro lado, tentando consolar e acalmar minha mãe.

- Eu sinto muito pelo que fiz – Falei sem pensar direito, mas eu devia isso ao meu irmão.

- Não vamos falar nisso agora – Ele falou ainda sem me olhar – Agora não é hora da gente brigar, temos que ficar juntos e dar força um pro outro. Quando as duas estiverem bem, conversamos.

Concordei com a cabeça e ficamos os dois em silêncio. O único som que poderia ser ouvido era da minha mãe chorando fraco.

Jasper estava na mesma posição, não tinha se mexido um centímetro, e ainda não chorava, mas os olhos estavam extremamente vermelhos. Nem minha mãe era uma visão tão dolorosa quando ele. A sensação que se tinha só de olhar era que ele estava morrendo junto com a Alice.

Meu pai apareceu na sala de espera, depois do que pareceu uma eternidade, e todos levantaram olhando pra ele.

- Como ela está? – Esme perguntou assim que chegou junto do marido.

Ele respirou fundo, deixando todos ainda mais apreensivos.

- Nada bem – Ele respondeu depois de um tempo – Conseguimos conter a hemorragia, mas o quadro dela ainda é muito grave, está em coma induzido e vai ser levada para a UTI.

- Bella? – Perguntei quando ele ficou em silêncio.

- Ela está se recuperando, mas só vamos ter certeza amanha, o seu quadro se agrava mais por causa da gravidez, mas ela também vai ser levada para a UTI – Ele respondeu e voltou a olhar Esme – Vou voltar lá pra dentro, só vim dar as noticias.

Bella estava em perigo maior, por causa do idiota do Mike, se ele parece na minha frente agora, acertava as nossas pendências.

Meu pai saiu e todos voltaram a sentar cada um ficando longe do outro, estávamos todos querendo um tempo pra digerir as informações.

Jasper levantou em um pulo e deixou a sala de espera. Rosalie olhou para Emmett como quem pergunta se deve ir atrás.

- Deixa ele sozinho um pouco – Emmett falou balançando a cabeça.

Voltamos ao silêncio mórbido, já não estava agüentando mais. Sai da sala de espera e andei um pouco sem rumo pelo corredores, não percebi que os meus passos estavam me levando para a capela do hospital. Nunca fui uma pessoa religiosa, mas em uma situação como essa toda ajuda é bem vinda.

Entrei na capela e ela estava vazia, com exceção do Jasper que estava sentado no segundo banco só olhando a cruz na parede. Sentei ao lado dele e fiquei olhando o mesmo ponto.

- Ela vive dizendo que eu não vou conseguir ficar casado com ela muito tempo – Ele começou a falar, precisava desabafar – Mas a verdade é que eu não sei mais como é a minha vida sem ela.

- Vai ficar tudo bem – Falei para convencer a mim também.

- Não posso perder a Alice – A sua voz estava fraca como alguém sem forças falaria.

- Temos que ter fé.

- Eu nunca fiz isso – Ele falou apontando para a cruz – Não sei nem como começar.

- Eu também não sou um expert, mas acho que deve se seguir a intuição – Respondi e ele me olhou com o olhar cheio de dor.

Nunca imaginaria que ele gostasse tanto da minha irmã dessa forma, estava visível que Jasper trocaria de lugar com ela sem pensar duas vezes.

Voltou a olhar para frente e ficou em silêncio.

De repente a conversa com a minha mãe voltou a minha mente. "você vai continuar agindo como tem agido, e vai afastar todo mundo que importa da sua vida." Tenho que ter uma conversa séria com a Bella, quando ela estiver bem.

Ficamos mais um tempo em silêncio, cada um rezando do jeito que achava que deveria.

- Vamos voltar – Jasper falou levantando e andando até a porta.

O segui e nós voltamos em silêncio para a sala de espera.

Minha mãe estava com a cabeça apoiada no ombro da Rosalie e o Emmett estava andando de um lado à outro. A única cara nova na sala era a única que não queria ver agora.

Mike levantou a cabeça e me encarou. Ele não tinha o direito de estar aqui, espero que tenha entendido o meu olhar.

- Edward – Emmett falou bravo parando na minha frente – Não é lugar ou hora pra isso.

- Ele não merece estar aqui – Respondi sem olhar o meu irmão.

- Pensa na mamãe, ela não precisa disso agora, nenhum de nós precisa – Ele me puxou pelo braço para longe do Mike e me sentou do lado da minha mãe.

Sentei e olhei a minha mãe. Ela e o Jasper, eram a visão mais dolorosa que poderia ter.

- Você comeu alguma coisa? – Ela se preocupava com os filhos até quando não devia – Porque nem tocou naquela comida que pediu.

- Eu estou bem – Respondi passando o braço pelos ombros dela.

- Não, não – Ela balançou a cabeça inconformada e olhou a Rosalie que estava do seu outro lado – Vai com o Edward na cantina e faz ele comer alguma coisa?

Rosalie pensou um pouco, mas concordou. Hoje ninguém falaria não a Esme.

- Claro, vamos Edward – Ela levantou se esperou por mim.

- Já volto – Beijei a cabeça da minha mãe e sai da sala, não sem antes olhar para o Mike.

Andamos em silêncio e Rosalie estava com os braços cruzados em cima do peito olhando para tudo menos pra mim.

- Me desculpa pelo que fiz, Rosalie – Falei depois que estávamos longe da sala de espera.

- Emm tem razão, não é hora pra gente falar sobre isso – Ela respondeu ainda sem me olhar.

- Eu só quero que você saiba que não merecia o tipo de julgamento que recebeu de mim – Seguei a porta da cantina para ela entrar.

- Obrigada – Agradeceu e entrou parando na frente do balcão – Você está pedindo desculpas, por causa da situação e porque eu poderia estar em uma maca cirúrgica também, ou porque se arrepende do que fez?

- Um pouco dos dois – Respondi olhando ela.

Pensou um pouco e depois balançou a cabeça.

- Boa resposta – Sorriu fraco – Mas não é a mim que tem que convencer, é o seu irmão.

- Ele é o próximo – Respondi chamando a moça que fica atrás do balcão.

Pedi uma refeição completa e sentei na frente da Rosalie, em umas das mesas. Comemos em silêncio, pelo menos eu comi, ela ficou brincando com o canudo da lata de refrigerante.

Voltamos para a sala de espera conversando assuntos sem importância.

- Pode ir na frente, eu vou no banheiro – Ela falou quando passamos nas portas.

- Tudo bem – Segui no corredor e encontrei no meu pai entrando na sala de espera.

Entramos juntos e assim que nos viu minha mãe veio ao nosso encontro.

- Como elas estão?

- Bella já está na UTI, pode receber uma visita breve – Ele respondeu e Mike imediatamente se colocou a frente.

- Eu vou – Falei antes que ele tivesse chance.

Meu pai olhou nós dois e depois que o Mike não falou nada, concordou.

- Tudo bem, mas tem que ser breve – Ele falou me olhando e depois voltou a olhar minha mãe – Alice não está bem.

Esme tampou a boca com a mão e voltou a chorar. Rosalie que tinha acabado de entrar na sala parou do lado dela e colocou o braço nos seus ombros.

- O sistema renal dela está falhando – Continuou com a voz pesada de dor – Vamos ter que fazer uma nova cirurgia. Eu sugiro que vocês vão pra casa, não tem muito que possam fazer por aqui.

Jasper voltou para a sua cadeira e sentou, sem dizer nada, mas não foi preciso, todos sabiam que ele não iria a lugar algum.

- Nós vamos ficar – Esme falou decidida.

- É melhor você ir mãe, Rosalie vai com você – Falei parando mais perto dela – Amanha vocês voltam. Eu e o Emmett ficamos aqui.

- Mas e se – Ela falou com a voz embargada pelo choro.

- Se nada – Emmett falou sério – Vai pra casa, qualquer coisa te ligamos.

- Edward eu vou levar você para ver a Bella – Meu pai falou

Depois que nós dois nos despedimos da minha mãe e da Rosalie, ele me levou até a UTI.

- Seja breve – Ele recomendou mais uma vez e deixou a porta aberta pra mim.

Entrei na sala, e lá estava ela deitada na maca, a única luz da sala era a emitida pelos equipamentos que estavam ligados a ela. Parei do seu lado e toquei sua mão levemente.

Nós definitivamente precisamos conversar.

A enfermeira apareceu na porta, era o meu sinal para sair. Beijei a ponta dos dedos e coloquei na testa dela.

- Fica boa logo – Pedi antes de sair.

Voltei para a sala de espera e o Emmett me olhou, Jasper estava com os olhos fechados e a cabeça apoiada na parede.

- Como ela está? – Ele perguntou assim que me sentei.

- Vai sair dessa – Afirmei e olhei o Mike, ele estava no celular, falando com alguém que não importava.

Como eu queria acertar minhas contas com esse boçal.

- Acho que vou sair um pouco – Precisava sair antes que eu quebre a cara desse desgraçado aqui mesmo – Preciso de um pouco de ar.

- Tudo bem – Emmett concordou quando eu já estava na porta.

Sentei no jardim do hospital e fiquei olhando a fonte. Mike veio para o jardim também, parou do outro lado e ficou me olhando, em um desafio silencioso.

Porque não? Eu preciso descontar em alguém mesmo.

Levantei e fui na direção dele.

* * *

N/A: Olá minha gente boa.

A coisa não está nada boa, e pra piorar eu sou péssima com dramas. Acho que não consegui transmitir o que queria.

Sinto um fim ainda mais próximo. Falando em fim, já escrevi o ultimo capitulo, mas ainda não sei quantos ainda vamos ter para o final.

Vamos ao **Bella Responde**:

* * *

**A. Antony M. pergunta**: Como você pode se apaixonar pelo Mike quando tem o Edward?

**Bella responde**: (risos) Juru ajuda, não sei como responder

**Juru**: Se vira, quem mandou começar isso.

**Bella responde**: Não ajudou muito. Bem o Mike e o Edward são muito diferentes, realmente não sei como responder.

* * *

**Gabi-b pergunta**: Bella, querida, você já ouviu falar em pílula? Ela possui 99% de eficiência e existe justamente para a gente não engravidar de panacas como o Mike

**Bella responde**: Mas acidentes acontecem.

* * *

**Rosalinasecret pergunta**: O que você sente por ele agora? O que passa pela sua cabeça quando você vê esse Edward estúpido na sua frente?

**Bella responde**: Eu sinto muito carinho pelo Edward, ele é meu amigo a muito tempo, é até difícil imaginar a minha vida na qual ele não faça parte. Com certeza gostaria que ele fosse diferente, as coisas que ele faz só prejudicam a ele mesmo.

* * *

**Leninhaa' pergunta**: Você acha que pode mudar o Edward para melhor?

**Bella responde**: Juru, você magoou a Leninhaa.

**Juru:** Já pedi desculpas e tenho certeza que ela me perdoou, agora responde.

**Bella responde**: Eu acho muito difícil mudar uma pessoa. Ela só muda se quiser e não por vontade de outros.

* * *

**witchysha pergunta:** Você prefere esse Edward cafajeste ou gostaria que ele fosse um cara mais...como chamam ele mesmo?...ah, emo!?

**Bella responde**: (risos) Um meio termo, é melhor.

* * *

**Campanha deixe uma review e ganhe um capitulo.**

Beijos e até uma próxima leitura.


	20. As vezes e preciso ouvir os inimigos

Nada me pertence só peguei emprestado.

* * *

N/A: Esse capítulo vai de presente para **tuhcampos**, que devorou tudo em 2 horas. Espero que você goste.

* * *

Capitulo 19 – Algumas vezes é preciso ouvir os inimigos.

- Precisamos conversar – Ele falou assim que me aproximei.

- Acho que cansei de conversar – Eu estou com muita raiva e ele é o culpado por 90% dela.

- Eu vou sair do jogo – Ergueu os braços em sinal de rendição.

- Como é que é?

- Bella é toda sua.

Esse cara é realmente o pior cafajeste que existe.

- Você só pode estar de brincadeira. Você brincou com ela, o quanto quis, deixou ela grávida, a pediu em casamento, mesmo já estando comprometido com outra pessoa, e agora que ela está morrendo ou quase isso, vai dar no pé?

- Porque está reclamando? – Riu debochado. Eu ainda tiro esse risinho da sua cara estúpida – Agora vai ter ela só pra você, para ficar brincando de melhor amigo.

- Você acha que a nossa amizade é brincadeira?

- Sabe, eu já iria sair fora, mesmo antes desse acidente. Você cometeu com a Bella a maior canalhice de todas.

Tive que rir dessa.

- Tenho certeza que todo mundo pensa que foi você e não eu.

- Não te culpo por pensar assim, mas não fui eu quem fez ela se apaixonar por mim, mesmo sem ter nenhuma chance de acabarmos juntos. Ela nunca vai ser feliz do lado de ninguém, sabe porque?, Porque esse alguém não é você.

Depois dessa eu tive que socar ele, atingi o seu queixo, o fazendo cair dentro da fonte do jardim.

- Eu vou esquecer isso – Falou levantando para sair da fonte – Sei que você só fez isso porque sabe que eu tenho razão, mas não quer admitir nem pra si mesmo.

- Você não sabe nada da minha vida.

- Nem pretendo saber. Agora o problema é seu.

- Canalha.

- Não somos tão diferentes assim.

Saiu do jardim, me deixando sozinho e cheio de estupidez na cabeça.

Voltei pra sala de espera e dessa vez o Jasper não estava, só o meu irmão.

- Cadê o Jasper?

- Papai o levou pra ver a Alice – Assim que ele terminou de falar os dois entraram na sala.

Se eu achava que Jasper era a visão mais dolorosa do mundo, agora a coisa piorou muito. Dava quase para tocar o seu sofrimento.

- Como ela está? – Andei até eles e parei na frente do meu pai.

Jasper soluçou e colocou o rosto nas mãos, começando a chorar compulsivamente.

Meu pai respirou fundo antes de responder.

- Em coma – De repente meu pai não era mais que uma visão embaçada – Se ela sobreviver essa noite vai ser um milagre.

Senti Emmett me abraçar, o que foi bom porque não sabia se qualquer um de nós poderia ficar em pé nas próprias pernas.

Alice é a alegria das nossas vidas, desde que Esme engravidou dela tudo mudou na casa dos Cullen. Quando ela pegava um resfriado todos nós também pegávamos, quando ela se machucava Emmett também se machucava só pra fazê-la sentir melhor. Os presentes de natal dela eram sempre os maiores, porque Alice gosta de coisas grandes pra compensar a altura. E quando ela nasceu, eu vi pela primeira vez nos olhos do meu pai, uma esperança que finalmente a nossa família seria uma bela família apesar de tudo.

Alice é aquele tipo de pessoa que traz esperança e sempre torce pelo melhor nas pessoas. E principalmente ela acredita que eu posso ser uma pessoa melhor, mesmo quando o resto do mundo diz o contrário.

Perdê-la seria o mesmo que perder uma parte muito importante de nós mesmos.

Depois do que pareceu um século, a luz do sol começou a entrar pela janela da sala de espera. Meus músculos estavam doloridos de ficar sentado na mesma posição muito tempo. Levantei e alonguei as costas.

- Vou dar uma volta – Falei pra ninguém em especial e sai da sala.

Hospitais são lugares terríveis e eles conseguem deixar tudo ainda pior pintando as paredes desse branco encardido ou de verde vômito.

- Edward – Meu pai me chamou no final do corredor.

- Como elas estão?

- Bella está mostrando uma melhora significativa.

- Alice?

- Ainda é cedo para dizer, mas ela continua em coma. Como está o Jasper?

- É difícil ficar na mesma sala que ele, principalmente quando se está torcendo por um milagre para salvar o amor da vida dele.

- Vamos tomar um café – Fomos até a lanchonete do hospital.

É incrível como uma coisa pode tirar todo a alegria de várias pessoas ao mesmo tempo.

Sentamos em uma das mesas e ficamos em silêncio até que o celular do meu pai tocou, ele olhou o identificador e desligou a ligação.

- Está tudo bem? – Ele normalmente não age dessa forma, desligando ligações assim.

- Está, porque? – Você não me engana, Carlisle Cullen.

- Qual é o problema? – Alem do óbvio, claro.

- Nada que eu não possa lidar, não se preocupa – As pessoas pensam que dizendo para alguém não se preocupar, só as faz pensar mais no assunto.

Se ele tivesse dito que é um paciente hipocondríaco que não para de ligar achando que vai morrer porque achou uma barata no banheiro, eu nunca pensaria duas vezes sobre a ligação, mas agora quero saber. Especialmente, quando ele desliga outra ligação.

- O que está acontecendo?

- Não é nada, Edward – Ele só esta deixando essa coisa maior do que poderia ser.

- Quando você fica assim, significa que tem alguma coisa acontecendo – Estou ficando irritado, se ele não falar vou ficar ainda mais irritado – Você tem um problema, nesse momento o que mais precisamos é ficarmos juntos como uma família, e a família ajuda um ao outro.

- Acredite em mim, você não vai querer saber.

- Acabou de me deixar ainda mais ansioso pra saber – Mais uma ligação ignorada – Quem está te ligando que não quer atender?

- Laura entrou em contato comigo a alguns meses atrás.

- Laura, Laura?

- Ela precisava de dinheiro e eu ajudei – Inacreditável.

- Você deu dinheiro para aquela aproveitadora? Simples assim, como se você devesse alguma coisa a ela.

- Edward, por favor.

- Por favor nada, pai – Ele tinha razão eu não queria saber – Você não deve nada aquela mulher.

- O que foi? – Emmett apareceu e sentou do meu lado, ótimo preciso de alguém para me ajudar nessa.

- Papai tem falado com Laura.

- Como?

- Ela me procurou – Ele estava visivelmente cansado e não queira falar nisso – Escute, não é hora para fazer, vamos esquecer o assunto e pensar nas meninas.

- Ela está na cidade? – Emmett perguntou o que eu não queria saber.

- Ela vive na cidade – Ai está a resposta que eu não queria ouvir.

- Aquela vadia – Esse é o Emmett, fala a primeira coisa que vem a cabeça.

- Eu não vou admitir que você fale assim da sua mãe.

- Ela não é minha mãe – Falamos juntos, isso talvez seja a única coisa que concordamos, essa mulher não tem espaço alguém em nossas vidas.

- Vamos simplesmente ignorar esse assunto até que as meninas estejam bem.

Meu celular tocou nos tirando da conversa.

- Alô – Atendi sem ver quem era.

- Edward, é Renée, nós acabamos de chegar no hospital – Ela parecia nervosa – Você está aqui?

- Estou na lanchonete, vamos encontrar vocês na recepção.

Levantamos os três ao mesmo tempo e formos encontrar os pais da Bella.

Chega uma hora que não se consegue mais dormir sentado em uma cadeira de sala de espera de hospital. Agora que a situação da Alice está mais estável e Bella vai deixar a UTI nas próximas 24 horas, posso pensar em ir pra casa e dormir uma noite de sono.

Antes não tivesse ido para casa. Se soubesse que teria uma coisa tão desagradável me esperando, ficaria mais uma noite dormindo na cadeira do hospital.

- Edward – Como essa mulher me reconheceu?

- O que você quer?

- Eu preciso falar com você – Lágrimas de crocodilo, é isso que uma mulher que abandona os dois filhos e marido, chora quando precisa de compaixão.

- Não tem nada que você possa me dizer que vá me interessar – Estava pronto para bater a porta na sua cara.

- Então talvez vá até a, como é mesmo o nome dela?, Esme, e conte tudo pessoalmente.

- Tudo o que?

- Se você me ouvir vai saber.

* * *

N/A: Olá, queridas.

Desculpa a demora, mas eu não fazia idéia do que iria acontecer. Acho que no fim das contas até que ficou bom.

Bella e a Alice estão melhores, tenho uma coisa preparada pra isso, então nem fiquem tão animadas.

Vamos ao **Bella Responde**:

* * *

**GuilyCerceau pergunta**: Onde você conheceu o Edward?

**Bella responde**: Na Faculdade.

* * *

**Violetflor pergunta:** Em algum momento você achou que o Ed poderia tomar um rumo na vida dele e junto dessa proposta de rumo dá uma chance a você?

**Bella responde**: Eu sempre vou querer o melhor para o Edward, e o que for melhor pra ele e o fazer feliz me deixa feliz.

* * *

**B. Lautner pergunta:** Se você tivesse que salvar um dos dois de uma ilha deserta quem seria. Edward ou Mike??

**Bella responde**:Eu acho que deixaria os dois lá, quem sabe assim tomam jeito.

* * *

**adRii Marsters pergunta: **A Esme falou pro Edward que você sempre amou ele, e que se ta com o Mike porque ele te trata bem, isso é verdade?

**Bella responde**: Talvez.

* * *

**Cecilia23 pergunta**: Se você soubesse que na verdade o Edward morre de amores por você, mas simplesmente tem "medo" de assumir ou viver esse amor devido a "traumas do passado", você o ajudaria a superar isso, lutando por ele ?

**Bella responde**: O Edward merece ser feliz, é isso que eu quero pra ele.

* * *

**Campanha deixe uma review e ganhe um capitulo.**

Beijos e até uma próxima leitura.


	21. Uma verdade inconveniente

Nada me pertence, só peguei emprestado.

* * *

N/A: Esse capitulo vai de presente para a **Ely Sanders**, pela pergunta. Espero que goste querida.

* * *

Capitulo 20 – Uma verdade inconveniente.

- Se você me ouvir vai saber.

- Você some por 20 anos, deixando pra trás 2 filhos e um marido. Porque eu deveria te ouvir?

- Tem algumas coisas que só eu sei – Essa mulher é presunçosa demais.

- Olha, essa não é a melhor hora, alias você não poderia ter escolhido pior hora para tirar os esqueletos do armário. Então deixa a gente em paz, o que não deve ser difícil pra você, já que tem anos de prática.

- Você pode me odiar, mas nada muda o fato que eu sou sua mãe e não a nova esposa do Carlisle.

Essa mulher é hilária.

Na verdade acho que toda mulher, quando precisa de ajuda resolve apelar para o passado.

Não preciso dizer que a minha vontade era bater a porta na cara dela, coisa que só não fiz pela Esme. Se Laura resolve procurá-la, sei que não vai fazer bem para a minha mãe, afinal de contas a sua filha está em coma. Principalmente para uma mãe que valoriza e ama tanto os filhos como ela, coisa que Laura nunca saberia o que é.

- Você não é a minha mãe. Minha mãe é a Esme.

- Ahh se você soubesse de um terço da verdade – Sua voz estava cheia de escárnio e superioridade – Iria implorar para que eu ficasse na sua vida.

Essa mulher tem sérios problemas mentais.

- Eu não quero nem nunca vou querer que você faca parte da minha vida – Agora chega já ouvi demais, preciso dormir e voltar para o hospital antes que Bella acorde – Estou convencido que você não tem nada de importante para me dizer. Então, adeus.

Ela segurou a porta antes que eu a fechasse.

- Eu devo procurar a Esme?

- Não – Ela conseguiu me deixar furioso – Fique fora das nossas vidas, exatamente como fez ate agora.

- Vou precisar de um pouco de persuasão – Ela é inacreditável.

- Dinheiro?

- Não consigo falar com Carlisle.

Abri minha carteira e tirei tudo que tinha dentro.

- É tudo que tenho.

- Vai ajudar, por hora – Colocou o dinheiro dentro da bolsa e saiu pelo corredor, como se não tivesse feito nada alem de uma mera cobrança.

É nisso que da ter uma vadia como mãe. Ela entra e sai de sua vida no melhor estilo prostituta, depois do pagamento.

Esse problema esta adiado por hora, agora preciso me concentrar em tomar um banho decente e dormir um pouco.

Assim que estou saindo do banho meu celular toca. Era Rosalie, ela tinha ficado de ligar só se alguma coisa acontecesse. Atendo já entrando no closet pra tocar de roupa e voltar para o hospital.

- Rosalie – Equilibro o celular no ombro e tiro uma calca jeans do cabide – O que aconteceu?

- Esta tudo bem, só estou ligando porque você me falou para ligar caso alguma coisa mudasse – Rosalie adoro fazer rodeios, não preciso disso agora.

- Fala logo, Rosalie – Estava quase rosnando pra ela.

- Bella acordou – Uau, por essa eu não esperava, quer dizer, eu sabia que ela iria acordar e tudo mais, mas não sabia que seria hoje, afinal ela ainda esta na UTI.

- Estou indo – Desliguei o celular pegando uma camiseta no armário e saindo do quarto.

Cheguei no hospital tão rápido quanto do dia do acidente.

Encontrei todo mundo na sala de espera, menos os pais da Bella e o meu pai. Esme veio ao meu encontro sorrindo mais aliviada, uma das suas meninas estava bem.

- Você não deveria ter vindo.

- Rosalie me disse que a Bella acordou – Estava ofegante, mas sabia que era a precipitação de vê-la bem.

- Sim, mas ela ainda não recebeu alta da UTI, então você não vai poder falar com ela.

- Papai disse que seria hoje.

- Talvez de madrugada, eles querem ter certeza que esta tudo bem, antes de lavá-la para um quarto.

- E a Alice? – Esme respirou profundamente como quem tenta engolir as lagrimas.

- Na mesma, mas o seu pai esta preocupado.

- Porque?

- Ele esta temendo que ela entre em estado vegetativo – Os olhos dela ficaram rasos de lagrimas, a abracei para esconder os meus olhos.

Parece que a cada noticia boa, vem duas ruins.

- Vai ficar tudo bem – Não sabia se dizia isso pra ela ou pra mim mesmo.

- Se ela ficar assim – Minha mãe saiu dos meus braços para limpar as lagrimas com o lenço que tinha na mão – Ele vao ter que desligar os aparelhos.

- O que? – Isso eh um absurdo.

- É o desejo dela, eles tem ate a assinatura dela em um papel.

- Eu me lembro, mas faz muito tempo que ela assinou isso.

- Mas vale.

Abracei de novo, mas dessa vez mais para o meu conforto. Ficamos assim por um tempo, ate que ela quis se sentar. Fiquei de pe mais um pouco olhado os rostos na sala.

- Nos vamos pra casa – Emmett se levantou segurando a mão de esposa – Você quer vir conosco, mãe?

- Eu vou ficar – Ela respondeu sem erguer os olhos e passando a mão nas costas do Jasper.

- Jasper? – Ele estava perguntando só pelo costume, Jasper não deixou o hospital desde o dia do acidente.

Ele negou com a cabeça e permaneceu em silencio.

- Você precisa descansar em pouco – É sempre assim, alguém vai pra casa descansar, e pergunta para o Jasper se ele quer ir também, ele nega, depois minha mãe diz que ele precisa descansar.

A cada hora que permaneço nessa sala, entendo cada vez mais porque ele não quer ir embora. Essa relação, dele e da minha irmã, daria inveja em qualquer romancista. São o casal perfeito e se ama a cima de todas as coisas.

- Eu estou bem – Ele sempre responde a mesma coisa, com um tom de "Voces não tem que se preocupar comigo e sim com a minha esposa que esta em estado grave na UTI".

- Nos voltamos amanha – Emmett falou antes de sair.

Os pais da Bella voltaram para a sala de espera e estavam com as expressões mais aliviadas, provavelmente por ter falado com a filha.

- Como ela esta? – Perguntei assim que os vi.

Renée sorriu fraco e sentou do meu lado.

- Grogue, mas ela perguntou de você.

- O que ela perguntou?

- Por algum motivo estranho, ela esta preocupada que você tenha se esquecido de ir ate o apartamento alimentar o gato.

- O gato dela morreu há dois anos – Isso é estranho – Ela pode estar sofrendo de amnésia?

- O medico não pode afirmar com certeza, ate que ela esteja completamente sa. Mas os exames estão muito promissores, não indicaram ate agora nada fora do normal.

- Ele te disse quando ela vai para o quarto? – Eu precisava mais que tudo vê-la, só para ter certeza que estava bem.

- Ainda não tem certeza, mas provavelmente amanha de manha.

Nessa hora meu pai entrou apresado na sala de espera e todos nos levantamos ao mesmo tempo.

- Alice saiu do coma – Essas 4 palavras foram como uma onda de alivio que abateu em todos nos. Nosso milagre tinha acabado de acontecer.

- Como ela esta? – Jasper perguntou visivelmente ansioso.

- Ainda é cedo para dizer, mas as funções estão se normalizando e vai ser retirada do respirador – Todo mundo respirou fundo, aliviado – Agora vamos fazer uma serie de exames para saber qual é o tamanho dos danos devido ao acidente.

- Ela vai ficar bem?

- Ainda é cedo para dizer, Esme, mas ela é forte e definitivamente quer viver – Ele sorriu no fim dessa frase, e todos imitaram – Eu vou acompanhar os exames, assim que tiver alguma coisa noticia, venho para informar.

Voltamos para os nossas lugares, mas dessa vez a mudança no ambiente era notável. Tinha uma nuvem de esperança pairando no ar.

- Acho que vou comer alguma coisa – Ai esta a prova que o clima melhorou, Jasper finalmente achou apetite.

- Eu vou com você – Me ofereci e nos dois saímos em direção ao restaurante.

Passamos a madrugada mais acordados que nunca. Bella iria sair da UTI a qualquer momento, Alice tinha saído do coma e a falta de noticias do meu pai indicava que os exames estavam sendo feitos, ainda sem resultados.

Emmett e Rosalie voltaram pela manha e logo minha mãe os informou das novidades. Os dois ficaram bravos por não terem sido avisados, mas entenderam que não mudaria nada.

Bella saiu da UTI só no meio da manha e ate que pudesse receber visitas já seria começo da tarde.

Carlisle voltou para a sala de espera pouco antes do meio dia, com um outro medico. Isso não deve ser uma boa noticia.

- O que aconteceu? – Jasper foi o primeiro a perguntar.

- Não é uma boa noticia, mas é algo que pode ser resolvido – Carlisle estava tão serio quanto no dia do acidente – Eu não sou o especialista na área, por isso pedi para o Dr. Cooper me acompanhar.

- Qual é o problema?

- Depois de alguns exames, foi constatada uma falência renal. Os rins,da Alice, estão parando de funcionar.

Ai esta de novo, a cada noticia boa recebemos duas ruins.

- Porque?

- A falência não esta relacionada diretamente ao acidente – O Dr. Cooper falou pela primeira vez – E sim, aos esforços para Mantê-la viva.

- O que deve ser feito?

- Ela deve receber um novo rim.

- Mas as listas de doação de órgãos são enormes.

- Sim, isso é correto, se todas as pessoas fizessem suas famílias conscientes do seu desejo de doar os órgãos às filas seriam muito menores.

- O que pode ser feito pela, Alice?

- Felizmente, um paciente vivo pode doar um dos rins.

- Eu faço – Jasper respondeu sem pensar.

- Precisa ser compatível, Jasper – Carlisle respondeu – Tanto no tipo sanguíneo, quanto nos tecidos. É mais provável que um parente próximo seja um doador.

- Então fica entre mim ou o Emmett?

- Eu também posso doar – Esme se ofereceu, com certeza Alice tinha muitas pessoas prontas para enfrentar tudo por ela.

- Vamos testar os meninos primeiro, eles são mais jovens e correm menos riscos de ter complicações.

- Mas é preciso que vocês como doadores tem que ter absoluta certeza que querem fazer isso.

- Não tem o que pensar – Emmett respondeu antes de mim – Vamos fazer logo esses exames.

- Tudo bem, eu vou precisar que vocês dois venham comigo.

Passamos a tarde toda preenchendo um formulário que parecia não ter fim. Todas as perguntas possíveis e imagináveis estavam naquele formulário.

- Eu não sei o que meu tipo sanguíneo – Emmett falou depois de um tempo batendo a caneta na prancheta.

- Tudo bem, eles vão testar isso também – Respondei sem tirar os olhos da ficha.

- Você é A- – Rosalie respondeu olhando por cima do ombro do marido – Você é o que Edward?

- AB+ – Agora estava na pergunta da minha vida sexual, acho que vai ser a parte mais difícil de responder.

- Não pode ser – Rosalie comentou sentando na nossa frente – O que o seu pai é?

- Não sei – Respondi jogando os ombros, porque Rosalie queria saber isso, não faço a mínima idéia.

- O que não sabe? – Meu pai perguntou entrando na sala que estávamos.

- Qual é o seu tipo sanguíneo, Carlisle?

- O-, porque?

Levantei a cabeça para olhar Rosalie, ela estava com uma sobrancelha levantada.

- Você tem certeza que é AB? – Ela me perguntou com a testa enrugada.

- Não pode ser – Meu pai sentou ao lado dela e também me olhou – Quando foi a ultima vez que eu testei o seu sangue?

- Nos fizemos um teste na escola, uma vez. Deu AB+

- Sua mãe é o que?

- Não me pergunte, mas porque isso?

- Se você é AB+, não pode ser filho de um O-.

- Como você sabe disso?

- É biologia básica – Ela respondeu jogando os ombros.

Olhei para o meu pai e ele estava com uma expressão de duvida. É só o que me faltava, não ser filho do meu pai.

- Terminem com isso, ainda tem muita coisa para fazer.

Ele saiu da sala e nos deixou com nossos formulários, e Rosalie me olhava com a cara de pena misturado com duvida. Terminei de preencher tudo e fomos os dois tirar sangue e fazer mais alguns testes, mas o restante deveria ser feito na manha seguinte quando soubermos se somos compatíveis ou não. Então estava livre para ir ao quarto da Bella.

Entrei depois de bater levemente na porta, e la estava ela, com os olhos fechados e uma perna com gesso para fora dos lençóis. Renée levantou os olhos quando entrei e sorriu.

- Ela queria esperar por você, mas o cansaço foi maior e acabou adormecendo – Ela falou a meia voz.

- Como ela esta? – Perguntei no mesmo tom.

- Ela não perdeu a memória – Respirou aliviada e sorriu olhado a filha – Só estava confusa por causa dos medicamentos.

- Isso é bom. Alguma seqüela?

- Ela respondeu muito bem aos testes.

- Sabe da Alice?

- Me perguntou e não tive como mentir. Contei que ela esta bem, mas vai precisar de um transplante de rim, por isso que você não estava aqui. Ela sorriu e disse que estava feliz por você e pelo Emmett poderem fazer isso.

- Posso ficar um pouco sozinho com ela? – Um pedido grande demais para uma situação tão delicada.

- Claro – Ela sorriu pra mim e olhou para a porta – Eu vou beber um café e volto logo.

- Obrigado – Sentei na cadeira que ela estava e fiquei olhando minha Bella dormir calmamente.

Olhei para o teto respirando parcialmente aliviado. Mal vejo a hora de ver Alice, assim também, fora de perigo.

- Então agora você reza? – Ouvi sua voz doce me atingir e depois de tanto tempo de aflição tive a impressão que estava sonhando – É incrível o que acontece depois de experiências de quase morte.

Olhei pra ela e a encontrei sorrindo doce e suavemente.

- Você deveria dormir.

- Eu vou dormir, mas queria te ver antes.

- Você me deu um baita susto, pensei que iria te perder – Ela esticou a mão para limpar uma lagrima que desceu pelo meu rosto.

- Eu estou bem, é com a Alice que temos que nos preocupar.

- Ela vai ficar bem, também.

- Sim, ela vai, depois de receber um dos seus rins.

- Ainda bem que tenho dois.

- Ainda bem que ela não precisa do fígado.

- Porque?

- Pelo seu estilo de vida, não poderia doar nada a ela.

- Engraçadinha.

- Faz parte do meu charme – Era tão reconfortante vê-la sorrindo, vê-la bem – Odeio agulhas. Não vejo a hora de ir embora desse hospital.

- Você acabou de sair da UTI, acho que ainda vai ficar por aqui mais uns dias.

- Quando você doar o seu rim pra Alice, vamos pedir pra colocarem a sua cama do lado da minha, assim enfrentamos isso juntos.

Ri com ela e concordei com a cabeça.

- Pode ser o Emmett a doar.

- Faz mais sentido, ele vive mais saudável que você.

- Concordo. Agora você precisa dormir.

- Só porque esta sendo muito difícil manter os olhos abertos.

- Eu vou estar aqui quando acordar – Beijei a sua testa e sentei na cadeira.

Renée entrou no quarto um tempo depois e deitou no sofá para descansar, permaneci na cadeira e cochilei ali mesmo, acordei com o sol que entrava pela veneziana entre aberta. As duas ainda estavam dormindo, levantei da cadeira para esticar o corpo e acabei acordando Renée.

- Bom dia – Ela falou usando o mesmo tom.

- Bom dia – Respondi com um meio sorriso – Eu vou saber da Alice, se a Bella acordar diga que já volto.

- Tudo bem.

Passei no banheiro para escovar os dentes e encontrei Jasper no corredor.

- Bom dia.

- Bom dia – Ele estava mais que cansado, se continuasse nesse ritmo logo estaria doente.

- Alguma mudança?

- Não, ela esta na mesma. Como esta a Bella?

- Dormindo. Nos conversamos um pouco ontem, mas nada demais, ela estava cansada.

- Isso é bom, o corpo esta se recuperando, precisa dormir – Entramos juntos na sala de espera e não tinha ninguém nela.

- Onde esta todo mundo?

- Provavelmente tomando café. Eu vou ate em casa – Essa era nova, seria a primeira vez que Jasper sairia das redondezas do hospital, desde o acidente – Volto em uma hora.

- Você deveria ficar mais, esta precisando dormir um pouco.

- Não tem sentido ficar em casa, quando quero ficar aqui com ela – Ele respirou longamente.

- Tudo bem – Era inutil discutir – Qualquer coisa te ligo.

- Obrigado.

Fiquei um tempo sozinho na sala ate que Carlisle veio se juntar a mim.

- Saíram os resultados?

- Ainda não, mas nos precisamos conversar.

- É sobre o lance do sangue, não é?

Ele suspirou e confirmou com a cabeça.

- Eles confirmaram você como AB+.

- E isso mostra que não sou seu filho.

- Você é o meu filho, nada mudaria isso.

- Um exame de DNA, mudaria.

- O que você vive dizendo da Esme?

Agora eu estava realmente vendo minha vida ir para o ralo. Tinha tudo que um cara pode querer, e perdi tudo. Nem minha família tenho mais, porque minha mãe é uma vadia que não consegue manter as pernas fechadas.

- Fica calmo – Ele me abraçou e só agora percebi que estava chorando – Vai ficar tudo bem, filho.

- Não, não vai, sabe porque? Porque eu estraguei tudo, perdi tudo, sem deixar brecha pra recuperar.

- Enquanto você tiver sua família, sempre existe solução.

- Ai é que esta, eu não tenho família, alias tenho uma mãe que não quer saber de mim a menos que possa dar dinheiro pra ela.

- Para Edward, me ouviu, PARA. Você tem a sua família, mesmo achando difícil de acreditar agora. Você não é filho biológico da Esme, mas ela sempre te amou como se fosse. E quanto a mim? Você acha que essa noticia muda alguma coisa? Não muda, você é meu filho e eu te amo como tal. Então para de ficar sentindo pena de si mesmo e começa a mudar. São 7 horas, eu vou buscar os resultados, não deixa sua mãe te ver assim. Esme não precisa de mais estresse.

- Você é um grande cara, sabia? É o único que agüentou tudo isso sem se deixar entregar, sempre o mais forte, a pilar da nossa família.

- Como medico eu aprendi a manter uma boa fachada, mas ninguém precisa saber do que acontece quando fecho a porta do meu escritório. Eu só sou o que vocês precisam que eu seja.

- Eu te amo, pai. Acho que nunca te disse isso.

- Eu também te amo, meu filho. Agora vai comer alguma coisa. Já encontro com você, para falar o resultado.

Acho que tem um limite de vezes que você ouve a frase "Faz alguma coisa para mudar a sua vida", sem tomar nenhuma atitude, acho que cheguei no meu limite.

Já sei por onde começar.

* * *

N/A: Ola, flores do meu jardim

Tenho um monte de coisa pra dizer:

Super capitulo pra vocês, acho que é o mais longo que escrevi aqui no Manual. É sem duvida o capitulo que mais gosto ate agora.

Quero pedir desculpas pelo capitulo anterior, na minha afobação de colocar no ar, acabei nem relendo (e muito menos revisando) e depois vi vários erros, mas isso só aconteceu porque já tinha deixado vocês esperando demais e não poderiam esperar mais.

Grande twist, Alice precisa de um transplante, Edward não é filho do Carlisle, aposto que vocês estão achando que isso é o máximo de desgraça que pode acontecer com alguém, mas eu ainda tenho mais uma carta na manga. E isso me lembra que o final esta assustadoramente próximo.

Levando em consideração o tema do capitulo, tenho que dizer DOE OS SEUS ÓRGÃOS, fale para a sua familia que você tem esse desejo, não desperdice a chance de salvar vidas.

A minha família sabe que eu sou doadora, e a sua?

* * *

Vamos os **Bella responde**:

**

* * *

**

**Namika pergunta:** Se pudesse fazer um pedido para o Ed qual seria?

**Bella responde:** As perguntas estao ficando cada vez mais dificies de responder. Acho que nunca parei para pensar nisso, mas acho que iria pedir pra ele ver o mundo mais claramente e deixar de ser tao egocentrico.

* * *

**MahRathbone pergunta:** O que se passou pela sua cabeça no momento do acidente?

**Bella responde:** Na verdade nada, eu apaguei quase que imediatamente.

* * *

**Ely Sanders pergunta:** Voce sente desejo sexual pelo Edward (ele é um puta gostoso)? Voce transou com o Mike alguma vez pensando no Edward?

**Bella responde: (risos)**

**Juru:** Desculpa Ely, mas a Bella atingiu niveis alarmantes de vermelho e achei melhor poupa-la dessa resposta, mas ganha o capitulo pra compensar.

* * *

**Katara Winchester pergunta:** Já que ao meu ver o Ed(Edward) está meio que "se tornando outra pessoa". Voce o perdoaria se ele lhe implorasse por perdão?

**Bella responde:** O Edward nao tem nada que me pedir perdao, tudo que ele fez foi com a propria vida.

* * *

**Leninhaa` pergunta:** Voce sabia que o Edward lhe ama?

**Bella responde:** Sempre houve um sentimento muito forte entre nos dois, entao acho que a resposta eh sim, eu sempre soube.

**

* * *

**

**Campanha deixe uma review e ganhe um capitulo.**

**Beijos e até uma próxima leitura.**


	22. Não tome decisões precipitadas

Nada me pertence, só peguei emprestado.

* * *

N/A: Esse capitulo vai de presente para todas nos, pelo dia internacional da Mulher. Espero que gostem.

* * *

Capitulo 21 – Não tome decisões precipitadas.

- Então? – Minha mãe perguntou ansiosa demais para esperar mais.

- Nenhum dos dois é compatível com a Alice – O medico que estava cuidando do transplante que deu a noticia, levando Esme às lagrimas e todos na sala de espera ficarem novamente arrasados.

- O que podemos fazer então? – Emmett perguntou quando ninguém mais quis falar.

- Podemos testar vocês dois – Ele respondeu apontando para Rosalie e Jasper – Mas é muito difícil que sejam compatíveis, nesse caso a decisão seguinte é esperar por um doador compatível no banco de órgãos.

- Quando posso fazer o teste? – Jasper perguntou já ficando de pé e andando ate a porta.

- Venham comigo que vou providenciar agora mesmo – Rosalie e Jasper seguiram o medico pra fora da sala de espera deixando nos quatro sozinhos pela primeira vez.

- Você quer fazer um teste de DNA? – Meu pai perguntou sentando do meu lado.

- Teste de DNA, por que? – Esme perguntou confusa, ela ainda não tinha ouvido sobre mais essa confusão.

- A mulher que me colocou no mundo, além de ser uma péssima mãe, é também uma vadia. Eu não sou filho do Carlisle – Respondi deixando Esme chocada.

- Não fale assim da sua mãe – Carlisle é assim mesmo, defensor dos fracos e oprimidos, ate dos que não merecem.

- Ela não é minha mãe – Respondi automaticamente.

- Essa mulher sai das nossas vidas e ainda sim fica causando problemas, porque ela não nos deixa em paz de uma vez por todas? – Emmett perguntou quase falando consigo mesmo.

- Ela foi ate em casa ontem – Contei sem pensar na importância dessa informação.

Todos me olharam como se tivesse dito que recebi uma visita da rainha da Inglaterra.

- Ela foi ate a sua casa? – Emmett e o meu pai perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Sim.

- O que ela queria? – Carlisle perguntou um pouco nervoso.

- Uma coisa que você tem negado a ela, alias isso me lembra. Porque você estava dando dinheiro para aquela mulher? – Finalmente fiz a pergunta que estava me atormentando.

- Você tem dado dinheiro pra ela? – Pelo visto Esme também não sabia dessa.

- Aquela mulher não merece, nem tem direito a nada que é nosso – Emmett estava tão indignado, quanto eu, com essa historia toda.

Mas também não é por menos, ele era mais velho que eu quando ela foi embora e o único que a viu partir. Ela teve a petulância de dizer que iria visitar uma amiga.

Carlisle estava mais que incomodado com essa conversa.

- À quanto tempo você tem dado dinheiro pra ela? – Esme perguntou com aquele ar de mãe, que só ela sabe fazer.

- Mais ou menos 6 meses – Ele respondeu como quem pede desculpas.

- 6 MESES? – Nos três perguntamos ao mesmo tempo.

- Por que não me contou?

- Eu fiz isso com o propósito de manter ela fora das nossas vidas.

- Você não percebe, pai, dando dinheiro pra aquela mulher você só fez o oposto que mante-la longe? – Emmett fica incrivelmente serio quando está bravo – Agora ela acha que pode vir ate qualquer um de nos para conseguir dinheiro.

- Eu deveria ter conversado com vocês, mas tudo aconteceu às vésperas do casamento da Alice – Carlisle é capaz de tudo pra manter essa família junta – Era pra ser uma solução provisória, mas não foi o que aconteceu.

- Ainda sim você sabe que poderia ter conversado comigo – Esme estava magoada, mas esses dois tem um casamento tão sólido que qualquer problema não parece tão grande.

- Me desculpa, admito que errei, deveria ter discutido com todos vocês exatamente como uma família – Não é a toa que não sou filho dele, nunca conseguiria ter esse tipo de doação.

- Você deu dinheiro pra ela? – Esme me perguntou.

- Não muito, só o que tinha na carteira. Ela prometeu voltar pra mais.

- Ela não vai voltar, vou cuidar disso – Carlisle falou olhando Esme, como quem pede permissão.

- Não – Emmett falou bravo, ficando de pé – Eu vou cuidar disso.

- Emmett

- Não, pai, já chega disso. Essa mulher e eu precisamos ter uma conversa há 20 anos, chega de adiar – Emmett é assim, ele resolve problemas.

- Você tem certeza que quer conversar com ela, filho? – Esme perguntou preocupada.

- Não, não quero, mas preciso – Isso soou como um fim na conversa.

- Vou ver a Bella – Falei já levantando depois de dar um beijo na minha mãe.

- Vou com você – Ela me acompanhou ate o quarto da Bella.

Quando chegamos vimos Reneé e Charlie conversando com o medico na porta do quarto.

- Esta tudo bem? – Perguntei quando nos aproximamos.

- Ola, Edward – Ela sorriu – Como esta a Alice?

- Nem eu, nem Emmett somos compatíveis, vão testar Jasper e Rosalie agora.

- Vai dar tudo certo – Charlie falou colocando a mão no ombro da minha mãe.

- A Bella esta bem?

- Sim, esta dormindo – Reneé respondeu – Encontramos Dr. Mesi aqui no corredor e queremos saber quando ela vai poder ir pra casa.

- Acabei de dizer que ela ainda vai ficar alguns dias, mas logo, logo vai poder viajar, desde que seja de ambulância.

- Vocês vão levar ela pra Forks? – Isso não era bom.

- Sim – Reneé sorriu, com certeza feliz com a ideia de ter a filha em casa novamente – Ela vai precisar de cuidados.

Traduzindo, Bella vai voltar pra Forks e ficar milhares de quilômetros longe de mim.

- Vou falar com ela – Fui ate a porta do quarto.

- Vamos tomar um café, Esme? – Charlie convidou e os três foram para a lanchonete.

Entrei no quarto e encontrei Bella acordada olhando pela janela, com a expressão de quem estava muito longe.

- Terra para Bella – Brinquei quando cheguei perto da cama, ela virou para me olhar e sorriu brilhante.

- Já estava me perguntando onde você se meteu – Sorriu mais um pouco e me fazia bem, vê-la se recuperando.

- Como esta se sentindo? – Perguntei abaixando para ficar perto da sua cabeça.

- Não estou sentindo nada – Ela sorriu mais e percebi que toda aquela alegria era devido aos remédios, devia estar tomando muito analgésico – Não é estranho?

- Nem um pouco – Respondi rindo da sua cara relaxada que de repente ficou seria.

- E o resultado dos exames? – Ela franziu a testa e mordeu o lábio.

- Não somos compatíveis.

- E agora?

- O medico vai testar a Rose e o Jasper, se não forem compatíveis ela entra no banco de órgãos.

- Se tem alguém que pode ser compatível com a Alice, é o Jasper – Ela voltou a sorrir e não pude evitar de imita-la.

- Vamos torcer por isso.

- O que mais aconteceu enquanto eu dormia?

- Um monte de coisas – Sentei na cadeira perto da cama e mantive minha cabeça perto da dela.

- Conta tudo – Falou animada.

- A mulher que me deu a luz pareceu.

- Vocês conversaram?

- Não muito, ela só veio buscar o que meu pai tinha lhe dado nos últimos 6 meses.

- O que?

- Dinheiro, claro – respondi jogando os ombros, decidi que não iria pensar nesse problema mais, Emmett se ofereceu para resolver.

- Não acredito – Ela falou chocada e inconformada.

- Mas essa ainda não é a maior.

- Tem mais?

- Eu só comecei. Carlisle não é meu pai.

Os seus olhos se arregalaram e a boca caiu.

- Não acredito – Estava ainda mais chocada e inconformada.

- A minha vida esta uma bagunça, e as minhas duas mulheres estão e camas de hospital – Acho que era a primeira vez que desabafava assim com ela.

- Quanto Carlisle não ser o seu pai, acredito eu, não muda nada – Me olhou com simpatia, incrível como Bella me olhando podia fazer tudo melhor.

Sorri e beijei sua testa.

- E a sua mãe.

- Ela não é minha mãe – Quantas vezes vou ter que repetir?

- A mulher que te colocou no mundo, acho que você e o Emm deveriam conversar com ela.

- Não, não quero aquela mulher na minha vida – Antes que ela pudesse retrucar pedi pra terminar – Alem do mais Emmett já disse que vai conversar com ela e colocar um fim nisso tudo.

- Tudo bem então – Sorriu um pouco e voltou a ficar seria – O que mais aconteceu?

- Eu soquei o Mike

Ela respirou fundo e desviou o olhar do meu.

- O que foi?

- Ele me ligou agora pouco, terminou tudo pelo telefone mesmo, disse que não tem lugar pra ele na minha vida.

- Não tem mesmo – Concordei e ela me olhou de sopetão.

- O que vocês dois conversaram? – Perguntou preocupada.

- Nada que você precise saber.

- Edward – Coloquei o dedo nos lábios dela, para que parasse de falar um pouco, tinha uma coisa que precisava fazer, alias já demorei demais.

- Casa comigo?

* * *

N/A: Oie amores,

Eu sei, eu sei, minha cabeca esta a premio, mas quero deixar bem claro que nao desisti da historia, so tive uns dias bem complicados.

Alguem mais concorda comigo que o Edward nao bate muito bem?

Sem Bella responde, porque se tiver voces ficam mais tempo sem o capitulo.

Campanha deixe uma review e ganhe um capitulo.

Beijos e até uma próxima leitura.


	23. Ninguém acredita em um cafajeste

Nada me pertence, só peguei emprestado.

* * *

N/A: Esse capitulo vai de presente para todas **Eliana Pimentel**, porque eu fiquei com medo dela. Espero que goste linda.

* * *

Capitulo 22 – Ninguém acredita em um cafajeste.

Ela ficou me olhando um tempo tentando ler nos meus olhos se tinha falado a verdade, ou simplesmente enlouqueci. Sinceramente acho que estou enlouquecendo, não que não seja verdade. Sempre pensei que se fosse me casar algum dia, seria com alguém como a Bella, uma mulher exatamente como ela, só não pensei que seria exatamente ela.

De repente começou a rir descontroladamente, chegava a gargalhar parando ocasionalmente para respirar.

- Você é um bobo – Falou quando finalmente conseguiu parar de rir.

- Eu quero me casar com você – Afirmei o mais categórico possível.

- Porque esta fazendo essa brincadeira? – Ela não estava mais rindo, talvez percebeu que eu estava falando serio.

- Não é uma brincadeira – Permaneci sentado a olhando nos olhos, mas minha real vontade era me jogar pela janela daquele quarto.

- Claro que é uma brincadeira – Ela estava ainda mais seria e afirmou mais categórica que eu – Agora para com isso que já perdeu a graça.

- Porque você não acredita que eu quero me casar com você? – Tudo bem, eu sei o porque.

Ainda esta pra nascer um homem mais burro e estúpido que eu, não se pede uma mulher em casamento assim, mas como bem se sabe tudo que sei sobre conquistar mulheres não se aplica a Bella, com ela sou totalmente diferente.

- Você quer a lista ou posso só dizer os dois principais motivos? – Agora ela estava seria e brava, talvez pensando que resolvi brincar com os seus sentimentos.

- Bella, me escuta – Me aproximei dela e segurei sua mão.

- Não Edward, me escuta você – Tirou a mão da minha e franziu a testa – A ultima coisa que preciso agora é de sua piedade, quem você pensa que é? Não tem o direito de me pagar como seu projeto de caridade. Eu sofri um acidente, sim. Perdi o meu bebe e possivelmente a chance de ser mãe novamente, sim. O meu namorado terminou tudo pelo telefone enquanto ainda estava no hospital, sim. Minha melhor amiga esta entre a vida e a morte, sim. Mas nenhuma dessas coisas te da o direito de pensar que preciso de sua piedade.

- Você entendeu tudo errado – Falei assim que ela parou para respirar.

- Não Edward, você entendeu tudo errado. Eu não quero você na minha vida porque acha que deve estar, quero que você queira estar. Alias não quero ninguém que não me queria de verdade.

- Eu te quero de verdade.

- Vai embora.

- O que? – Ela estava me mandando embora sem sequer me deixar falar.

- Eu não quero falar com você agora – Virou o rosto para a janela – Me deixa sozinha.

- Bella – Tentei falar, mas ela levantou a mão.

- Vai embora – Ela começou a chorar, agora tinha certeza que fiz tudo errado.

- Eu vou te provar que quero ficar com você – Levantei da cadeira e andei ate a porta.

- Não tente – Ela falou ainda olhando a janela – Acho que vai ser difícil de acreditar.

Sai do quarto sem dizer mais nada, tenho um poder imenso de fazer bobagens. Deixei-me levar pela alegria de descobrir que a mulher da minha vida estava bem diante de mim o tempo todo e acabei estragando tudo, com um precipitado e descabido "Casa comigo?"

- O que você esta fazendo ai no chão? – Rosalie perguntou parando perto de mim.

Não respondi e permaneci olhando minhas mãos.

- O que aconteceu? – Ela parecia realmente preocupada, abaixou do meu lado e colocou a mão no meu ombro.

- Você já fez uma besteira que não sabia como consertar, por mais que quisesse? – Perguntei ainda olhando minhas mãos.

- Sempre ha uma solução – Sua voz estava cheia de simpatia. Ainda não entendo porque as pessoas continuam a serem legai comigo – Porque não me conta o que houve?

- Eu pedi a Bella em casamento – Olhei pra ela a tempo de ver suas sobrancelhas quase desaparecendo nos cabelos.

Sentou do meu lado e respirou fundo.

- Pelo seu discurso vou adivinhar que ela disse não – Me olhou de canto de olho.

Afirmei com a cabeça e ela balançou a dela negativamente girando os olhos para o teto.

- Você realmente achou que ela iria dizer sim?

Olhei pra ela como se fosse demente. Quem em sa consciência pede alguém em casamento esperando um não?

- Edward, você é uma besta sem tamanho – Ela falou indignada, era ate cômico – Posso ate adivinhar que ela pensou que você pediu por pena.

- Exatamente, e ainda me enxotou do quarto. Acho que não quer mais me ver na sua frente.

- O que te fez pensar que você a merece? – Essa me fez olhar para ela, posso ser varias coisas, mas sei que posso fazer a Bella feliz – Porque não merece.

- Eu sei – Ela estava certa, não que alguém vá me ouvir dizer isso em voz alta.

- Que você gosta dela não é segredo pra ninguém.

- Não é?

Girou os olhos mais uma vez para o teto e bufou irritada.

- Nao, não é. Edward desde que eu te conheco, sei que voce gosta da Bella, mas eh covarde demais para tirar essa mascara de cafajeste e admitir isso, precisou quase perde-la para perceber que poderia nunca ter a chance de ficar com ela – Rosalie consegue ser com sensata quando quer.

- Isso não importa mais, estraguei tudo.

- Enquanto ela te amar também, importa.

- Acho que esta mais para ódio que para amor.

- Não seja idiota, ela esta magoada porque acha que você não a quer de verdade. Toda mulher, ainda mais uma mulher como a Bella, quer ser amada e ter a certeza que só tem ela na vida do cara.

- Faz sentido ela não acreditar em uma palavra que digo.

- Você tentou transar com a irmã do seu irmão, nenhuma mulher que te conhecesse pelo menos um pouco acreditaria, imagina a Bella que o conhece como a palma da mão – Rosalie me irrita, principalmente quando diz a verdade.

- Será que algum dia você vai verdadeiramente me perdoar por aquilo? – Perguntei a olhando nos olhos.

- Sem mortos, sem danos – Ela respondeu com um sorriso – Mas fico feliz que ache importante pedir perdão pelos seus pecados.

- Isso significa que vai me ajudar com a Bella? – Perguntei com a maior certeza de receber um não.

- Seria o mesmo que dar um empurrãozinho em alguém que quer se jogar de um prédio – Ela falou se levantando – Mas como vou me divertir com o seu suicídio, sim te ajudo.

- Obrigado, Rosalie – Agradeci também ficando de pe – Por tudo, mesmo que eu não merecesse nada.

- Eu sou assim – Ela jogou os ombros – Super caridosa.

Tive que rir da maneira como ela falou.

- Você a fez todos os testes? – Perguntei pra ela quando voltamos a andar pelo corredor.

- Sim, estava indo ver a Alice agora mesmo – Ela respondeu mais seria – Quer ir comigo?

- Claro.

Andamos o resto do caminho em silencio ate que chegamos na entrada da UTI. Ficamos parados olhando pelo vidro do quarto, Jasper estava com ela, e parecia que precisava só ficar com ela, sem ser interrompido.

- Isso só acontece uma vez na vida– Rosalie falou depois de um tempo.

- O que? – Perguntei ainda olhando minha irmã e o seu marido.

- Um amor assim – Ela falou mais baixo – Eles são como duas pecas que foram separadas por Deus, e depois se juntaram de novo.

- Você fala isso, mas o que tem com meu irmão também é muito grande.

- Claro que sim, mas eu e Emm fazemos dar certo, estamos sempre investindo para manter a chama acessa. Eles não, tudo acontece naturalmente, como se é pra ser e ponto final.

- Você tem razão na segunda parte, na primeira acho que esta errada, meu irmão te idolatra – Desviei os olhos do casal, parecia que estava espiando.

Ela sorriu e concordou com a cabeça, ainda olhando pelo vidro.

- Talvez – Ela me olhou – Acho que a gente esta atrapalhando.

- Concordo – Falei já me afastando do vidro.

- Já tem alguma idéia do que vai fazer pra convencer a Bella que a merece? – Perguntou quando voltamos para a sala de espera.

- Nem idéia, mas acho que vou deixar as coisas se assentarem um pouco e depois penso nisso, já chega de decisões precipitadas.

- Estava te procurando – Emmett falou assim que nos viu.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Rosalie perguntou se aproximando dele.

- Jasper é compatível com a Alice – Ele falou aliviado.

Rosalie sorriu e o abraçou, tive que sentar finalmente as coisas estavam melhores, apesar de tudo.

- Ele já sabe? – Perguntei levantando a cabeça.

- Ainda não, papai acabou de me contar e agora acho que vai falar com ele.

- Ele esta com a Alice.

- Bem que a Bella tinha razão.

- O que?

- Se tem alguém que pode ser compatível com a Alice é o Jasper.

* * *

N/A: Olá meus amores

Vocês realmente me surpreendem, esta bem achando que todas iriam odiar o pedido precipitado, mas no fim todo mundo gostou. Ai esta o desfecho para quem ficou curiosa.

Pelas minhas contas só mais dois capítulos para o fim. Snif snif.

Várias de vocês estão me pedindo capitulo, se eu pudesse daria uma capitulo pra cada uma de vocês, mas isso é impossível. Então me desculpem quem não ganhou, todas vocês merecem.

Vamos ao Bella Responde:

* * *

**Mocho Azul pergunta:** Se pudesses ter optado entre ter um filho do Mike ou um filho do Edward qual preferias? Porquê?

**Bella responde:** O Mike eh o meu namorado, entao se eu tinha que ter um filho, obviamente seria com ele, ja que eu e o Edward nunca tivemos nada alem de amizade. Mas com certeza que os lindos olhos verdes do Edward, ficariam encatadores em um bebe.

* * *

**adRii Marsters pergunta:** Sabe cá no mundo dos vivos você tá em coma, ou desligada, né? Então, querida, como é aí onde você tá?

**Juru:** Isso nao eh um sessao paranormal adRii, entao nao vou deixar a Bella responder, mas vou te dar o capitulo pra compensar.

* * *

**Bells C pergunta:** Quando passar todo esse furacão, que eu acho (pelo menos eu espero...rs) que vai servir para o Edward tomar jeito (pelo menos um pouco), voce vai largar o boboca do mike e admitir finalmente que você ama o Edward?

**Bella responde:** Vamos ter que esperar o "furacao" passar para saber.

* * *

**Bells C pergunta:** Mas eu tb tenho uma perguntinha pro mike... por favor juru, deixa ele responder... please: Olha só, voce tem uma noiva, bonita, gente boa, e talz... então, qual é o seu interesse na Bella? E como foi que aconteceu esse "acidente" da gravidez? Você sabotou a camisinha não foi? Eu sei que foi! Confesse!

**Juru:** Isso eh o Bella responde, nao o Mike responde, entao nananinanao, ele nao vai responder. Sorry Bells

* * *

**Campanha deixe uma review e ganhe um capitulo.**

Beijos e até uma próxima leitura.


	24. Quando um cafajeste deixa de ser um cafa

Nada me pertence só peguei emprestado.

* * *

N/A: Esse capítulo vai de presente para **adRii Marsters, **porque eu tenho problemas mentais e você que levou a pior. Desculpa querida. Espero que me redima.

* * *

Capitulo 23 – Quando um cafajeste deixa de ser um cafajeste.

- A cirurgia foi um sucesso, até o momento o órgão não apresentou rejeição e está funcionando perfeitamente – O médico responsável pela cirurgia da Alice, falava, mas tudo que conseguia ouvir é que minha irmã iria finalmente ficar boa e saudável. Devia um grande "obrigado" ao Jasper por isso – Vamos esperar, as próximas 24 horas são as cruciais.

- Obrigada, doutor – Minha mãe falou visivelmente mais aliviada.

- Vai ficar tudo bem – Meu pai garantiu a abraçando.

Com a alma mais leve sai da sala de espera e caminhei vagarosamente até o quarto da Bella. Nós ainda não estávamos bem como costumava ser, ela ainda está muito ressentida com o que pensou ser um pedido por pena. Mas se alguma vez na minha vida tive plena certeza de alguma coisa, é agora, só existe uma mulher pra mim e essa mulher é a Bella.

Bati na porta e abri um pouco para ter certeza que sou bem vindo.

- Olá, Edward – Renée me cumprimentou saindo do banheiro com a necessérie da Bella.

- Recebeu alta? – Perguntei quando a vi vestindo o casaco.

- Finalmente – Respondeu comum leve sorriso.

Andei até ela para a ajudar com o casaco.

- Como foi a cirurgia da Alice? – Ela se virou para me olhar, agora está assim sempre olhando nos meus olhos, como quem precisa ter certeza do que estou sentindo a cada palavra que digo.

- Foi justamente por isso que vim até aqui – Sorri o máximo que consegui e ela retribuiu – Foi tudo bem, até agora nada de rejeição, mas temos que esperar pelas próximas 24 horas.

- Que boa noticia – Renée sorriu também, já fechando o zíper da mala – Estamos prontas.

- Ótimo, não agüento mais esse hospital – Ela virou para responder a mãe e depois voltou a me olhar, nós olhos – Me mantenha informada?

- Claro que sim – Peguei uma de suas mão e beijei levemente, estava fazendo tudo que Rosalie tinha me dito, e deixando Bella decidir quando me dar espaço – Como vocês vão pra casa?

- Vamos pegar um táxi – Renée respondeu e pegou a mala de cima da cama – Charlie teve que voltar pra Forks.

- Eu levo vocês.

- Não precisa, Edward. Fica aqui com a Alice.

- Não tem nada que eu possa fazer agora, ela está na UTI e só poderá receber visita amanha e o Jasper só a noite, tenho muito tempo – Não iria deixá-las irem embora de táxi.

Peguei a mala da Bella e joguei no ombro e ofereci o braço a ela, que para a minha alegria aceitou. Saímos do hospital como um casal.

- Indo pra casa? – Encontramos Rosalie assim que saímos do elevador.

- Finalmente – Bella respondeu a mesma coisa que disse pra mim.

- Como está a Alice? – Ela me perguntou.

- Até agora está tudo bem, mas só vamos ter certeza depois de 24 horas – Respondi a mais rápido que pude, Bella não podia ficar de pé muito tempo e nem fazer muito esforço – Mamãe vai te contar os detalhes, vou levar a Bella pra casa.

- Ok – Ela respondeu com um sorriso cúmplice.

Rosalie se apegou com todas as forças na empreitada de juntar Bella e eu, agora essa era sua missão de vida.

Beijou Bella no rosto e entrou no elevador fazendo sinal positivo pra mim, claro sem que nenhuma das duas visse.

- Vocês estão bem de novo? – Bella perguntou quando eu a ajudava a entrar no carro.

- Melhor que nunca – Garanti – Conversamos e ela me perdoou, está até me ajudando em uma coisa.

- Que coisa? – Perguntou desconfiada.

- Nada de mais – Respondei sem olhar pa ela, tinha a sensação que estava transparente como vidro ultimamente.

Ela ficou um pouco desconfiada, mas não tocou mais no assunto.

- Como é bom estar em casa – Ela respirou aliviada assim que colocou o pé porta adentro.

Sorri pra ela e colocou a mala no sofá.

- Vai ser melhor ainda quando estiver em Forks – Senti os sangue gelar nas minhas veias, ela não poderia voltar para Forks, não agora que preciso dela perto para colocar em prática todas as dicas que Rose tem me dado.

- Isso ainda não foi decidido – Ela respondeu sentando no sofá.

- Mas está praticamente decidido – Renée confirmou entrando na sala – Edward, vê se não concorda comigo.

Eu concordo com qualquer coisa que mantenha minha Bella perto de mim.

- Bella recebeu uma grande proposta para ser editora chefe do jornal de Port Angeles, uma grande oportunidade – Até ai eu concordo – Mesmo sendo um jornal pequeno, mas está crescendo muito – A parte que eu não concordo que me preocupa – Você pode morar em Forks e trabalhar lá – Eu sabia que a parte que não concordo chagaria rápido e realmente não concordo.

- Eu gosto daqui, mãe – Bella falou como quem parece ter tido essa conversa um milhão de vezes – Só porque você e papai têm uma paixão inexplicável por Forks, não significa que eu também tenho que ter.

- Você não acha não ótima oportunidade, Edward? – Enquanto estavam discutindo entre si, eu não tinha problema algum, mas agora ela quer minha opinião não posso mentir.

- É uma grande oportunidade – E era mesmo, só espero que Bella possa ler nos meus olhos o quanto não quero que ela vá.

- Ainda não decidi – Ela leu, e ainda achou que me devia alguma satisfação.

- Tudo bem – Renée concordou derrotada – Depois falamos mais nisso. Agora acho que você deve ir se deitar.

Ela fez uma cara de desespero que chegou a ser engraçada.

- Eu passei tempo demais deitada – Reclamou como uma criança.

- Sem discussão – Renée falou já a ajudando a levantar – Você precisa de repouso, ordens médicas.

Ela bufou irritada, mas cedeu quando viu que não tinha solução.

Fiquei fazendo companhia pra ela até a noite quando chegou a hora de tomar um banho e ir dormir, tomei essa como minha deixa. Sai do apartamento promessa que estaria de volta no dia seguinte e com noticias da Alice.

Fui pra casa, também na necessidade de um banho decente e uma boa noite de sono.

- Você fez o que? – Alice perguntou indignada quando contei sobre o pedido de casamento.

Era tão bom ouvi-la falando, sorrindo e opinando novamente. Este ultimo mês foi como se uma nuvem de escuridão baixasse sobre todos nós, o nosso sol estava faltando. Mas agora vendo a bem, percebo que tudo finalmente ficará como deve ser.

- Pareceu uma boa idéia na minha cabeça – Pareceu mesmo, até o momento que as palavras deixaram minha boca e eu vi a reação dela.

- Você é uma besta – Ela respondeu sorrindo, mesmo com fundas olheiras e o rosto um pouco amarelado, era a criatura mais linda e pequena do mundo.

- Eu sei, Rosalie fez questão de deixar isso bem claro inúmeras vezes.

- Eu pedi tanto – Falou irritada consigo mesma – Ela vai pra Forks?

- Ainda não decidiu, estou torcendo para que não.

- Se você tivesse percebido antes teria nos poupado de tanta coisa – Falou fazendo cara de desconforto quando se mexeu na cama.

- É teria.

- Porque mesmo, vocês não ficaram naquela época, quando se conheceram? – Ela perguntou tentando achar uma posição que ficasse mais confortável, pelo visto sem sucesso.

- Foi logo depois da Tânia – Respondi já pronto para mudar de assunto.

- Você nunca vai me dizer o que aconteceu, não é mesmo? – Perguntou retoricamente e respirou aliviada quando finalmente se sentiu mais confortável.

- Vamos mudar de assunto?

Respirou fundo e ficou me olhando com reprovação.

- Cadê o Jazz? – Ela perguntou voltando a se mexer e para achar uma posição.

Toda essa devoção que tem um pelo outro dá até inveja.

- Mamãe não quer que ele fique muito aqui, precisa ficar de repouso, afinal lhe falta um rim agora.

- Não é justo que ele receba alta antes de mim, também quero ir pra casa.

- Ele não está se recuperando de um mês na UTI, você está – Ela estava ficando cada vez mais inquieta – Para de se mexer, você vai ser machucar.

- Não consigo ficar confortável – Ela falou se mexendo mais, até que parou de repente e segurou a barriga.

- O que foi? – Perguntei me aproximando.

- Ai – Foi a única coisa que conseguiu dizer através da respiração.

Chamei a enfermeira e ela apareceu em dois segundos. Provavelmente coisa do Jasper, ele deve ter colocado todo o hospital em alerta para ter certeza que Alice estava recebendo o melhor tratamento possível.

- Os pontos abriram – Ela falou depois de um rápido exame – Vou chamar o médico.

- Falei para não ficar se mexendo – Ela não respondeu só ficou fazendo cara de quem está com muita dor.

- Vamos levar ela para refazer isso – O médico falou já tirando Alice da cama e colocando em uma maca – Você fica – Me falou assim que cruzou a porta com ela.

Voltei para o quarto já com telefone na mão.

- Edward – Minha mãe me chamou assim que se aproximou.

- Acabaram de levar a Alice – Falei sem rodeios para não piorar a situação, mas pela sua cara de desespero não adiantou.

- O que houve? - Perguntou já a beira de lágrimas.

- Fica calma, ela estava muito inquieta e acabou rompendo os pontos, está tudo bem.

Ela respirou mais aliviada e me abraçou.

- Vai pra casa, agora eu assumo – Segurou os meus ombros e sorriu.

- Vou esperar eles voltaram com a Alice, depois vou.

- Tudo bem.

- Vamos até a lanchonete comigo?

- Claro – Respondeu um pouco incerta se deveria ou não deixar Alice.

- Vamos voltar antes dela – Garanti e coloquei meu braço nos seus ombros a guiando até a lanchonete.

- Fica o Jasper inquieto em casa e ela inquieta aqui no hospital – Minha mãe falou sorrindo enquanto esperávamos pelo café.

- Aqueles dois não funcionam um sem o outro – Concordei e peguei os cafés para levar até uma mesa.

- Edward? – Alguém falou atrás de mim, me virei para olhar e antes não tivesse feito.

- Tânia?

* * *

N/A: Olá amores,

Tan tan tan tannn, Tânia está de volta, só porque eu sou muito sádica e quero fazer o Ed sofrer mais um pouquinho.

Mas capitulo com boas noticias, Alice finalmente está de volta e muito inquieta. rs

Estou contando mais uns três capítulos para explicar tudo. Então teremos, mais 3 caps, o epílogo e um super bônus. Vocês não perdem por esperar.

Sem **Bella Responde** porque as minhas perguntas acabaram e eu me perdi. Então se alguém ficou sem resposta me manda a pergunta de novo e torce pra meu cérebro funcionar adequadamente.

**Campanha deixe uma review e ganhe um capitulo.**

Beijos e até uma próxima leitura.


	25. Nada está tão ruim que não possa piorar

Nada me pertence só peguei emprestado.

* * *

N/A: Esse capítulo vai de presente para **Georgia Tomaz**, porque fica falando da minha fic por ai. Espero que goste linda

* * *

Capitulo 23 – Nada está tão ruim que não possa piorar.

- Tânia? – E não era qualquer Tânia, era o diabo loiro que fez da minha vida um inferno alguns anos atrás. E para piorar, se que tem como, era uma Tânia grávida, muito grávida.

- Quanto tempo – Desde que você fez o que quis com a minha vida – Como você está?

O que deveria responder?

Estou muito bem, mas graças a você não estou com a mulher que amo. Não, não, muito direto.

Estou bem, não graças a você claro. Muito rude, minha mãe me educou bem.

Estou bem, mas estaria melhor se nunca mais encontrasse com você. De novo minha mãe me educou bem.

Acho que ela estava começando a pensar que perdi a habilidade de falar.

- Estou bem – Finalmente respondi.

- Fico feliz – E não é que ela soou sincera – Mas o que faz em um hospital? Veio visitar seu pai. Olá Esme.

- Olá Tânia – Ela respondeu sem esforço algum em parecer sincera.

- Não, Alice sofreu um acidente – Falei antes que minha mãe pulasse no pescoço da Tânia.

- Foi sério? – Tânia parecia uma mulher diferente, talvez seja por causa da gravidez.

- Sim, mas agora ela já está se recuperando.

- Que bom – Falou com um sorriso – E o resto da família, como vai?

- Todos estão bem, apesar dos últimos acontecimentos – Cruzei olhar com a minha mãe e ela parecia realmente preocupada com o efeito que esse encontro causaria em mim. Mal sabia ela que já estava curado da Tânia há muito tempo.

- E a... – Parou para tentar lembrar algum nome e ficou me olhando – Isabella, como vai?

- Ela estava no carro com a Alice...

- Oh meus pêsames – Me cortou e dessa vez não pareceu sincera.

Estava errado, ela continua a mesma, destilando seu veneno onde passa.

- Ela está bem – Sua cara foi um mix de decepção e constrangimento – Já está até em casa.

- Que bom – Lá se foi toda e qualquer primeira impressão que tive. Pessoas como Tânia não mudam.

-Você pelo visto vai ser mãe.

- Daqui a um mês – Respondeu com um sorriso – Hoje foi a ultima consulta, é uma menina, vai se chamar Lívia.

Ficou me olhando como quem desafia a outra pessoa a dizer alguma coisa.

Tânia é o pior ser humano que existe na face da terra, e parece que escolheu a pior hora para sair do buraco onde se meteu depois de tudo que fez.

- Lívia? – Perguntei com a impressão de não ter entendido muito bem.

- É um lindo nome – Respondeu sabendo muito bem o efeito que suas palavras estavam causando em mim – E você se casou?

- Não.

Minha mãe segurou forte no meu braço, ela era a única que sabia o que tinha acontecido e sabia muito bem que eu não estava curado da Tânia coisa nenhuma.

- Vamos Edward – Ela falou fazendo mais força no meu braço, iria me arrastar se preciso.

- Foi um prazer te rever, Esme – Sempre achei que se o diabo sorri-se seria exatamente como o sorriso da Tânia.

- Não posso dizer o mesmo – Ela respondeu séria e me levou para fora da lanchonete.

Sentei no primeiro banco que vi e coloquei o rosto nas mãos. Senti logo as mãos da minha mãe nas minhas costas, tentando me reconfortar.

- Você está bem? – Perguntou preocupada.

- Ela não tinha esse direito.

- Ela é uma mulher fria e mesquinha, é capaz de tudo – Esme conhecia Tânia muito bem, foi praticamente ela quem a tirou de minha vida, antes que causasse mais danos – Pensa nisso como um encontro com uma parte ruim do passado, parte que você já esqueceu e superou.

- Fácil falar, impossível de fazer.

Ela ficou em silencio, esperando que me recompor naturalmente.

- Vamos ver a Alice – Falei já levantando e seguindo pelo corredor.

Chegamos no quarto e ela já estava de volta e dormindo. Provavelmente sedada.

- Eu vou pra casa, preciso dormir um pouco – Falei baixo para não acordá-la.

- Você não está em condições de dirigir.

- Para de bobagem, estou ótimo – Se nem eu acreditei nas minhas palavras, quem dirá minha mãe – Eu vou pra sua casa, na minha não tem nada pra comer.

- Edward – Ela tentou mais uma vez, mas eu preciso ficar sozinho.

Beijei levemente a testa da minha irmã e depois minha mãe.

- Eu estou bem – Afirmei mais uma vez antes de deixar o quarto.

Dirigi até em casa, sem pensar muito no que estava fazendo. Tinha a sensação que enlouqueceria se fizesse.

- Olá Edward – A empregada dos meus pais veio me receber assim que passei pela porta – Como está a Alice?

- Bem – Respondi já rumando para as escadas – Eu vou dormir um pouco no meu antigo quarto.

- Tudo bem – Sorriu um pouco ressentida, provavelmente pela minha rudez.

- EDWARD? – Jasper praticamente gritou, assim que passei pela porta do quarto que ele estava.

Parece que quando mais se quer ficar sozinho é quando todos pensam que gostaria de um papinho.

- Como está a Alice? – Ele sabia que estava voltando do hospital.

- Está bem, a deixei dormindo – Eu que não era louco de dizer que ela tive um pequeno problema e os pontos abriram. Ele iria saltar dessa cama na mesma hora e correr até o hospital, e a minha mãe me mataria por deixá-lo fazer isso.

- Eu acabei de ligar lá e a sua mãe me falou que ela estava dormindo – Então porque me perguntou? – Você está bem?

- Não poderia estar melhor – O deixei sozinho e parti para o meu antigo quarto.

Tinha dormido algumas vezes aqui desde o acidente, então estava tudo limpo e me esperando. Me joguei na cama e tudo que consegui ver na minha frente era duas Tânias, a do passado, que fez o que quis comigo e a do presente, que ainda tenta acabar comigo.

Quando finalmente consegui dormir, acabei fazendo de mau jeito e acordei, algumas horas depois, totalmente dolorido. Tomei um banho rápido e sai do quarto, passaria na casa da Bella e depois voltaria para o hospital, para que minha mãe voltasse pra casa.

- Edward? – Jasper chamou quando passei novamente na frente do seu quarto. Esse cara não dorme?

- Você não dorme?

- Vai voltar para o hospital? – Perguntou sem dar atenção a minha pergunta.

- Primeiro vou passar na Bella e ver como ela está.

- Me liga pra dizer como a Alice está?

- Cara, eu sei que ela está com uma parte sua, mas não precisa ser tão possessivo.

- Muito engraçado – Retrucou irônico e sem rir.

- Eu ligo – Falei já saindo do quarto.

Comi alguma coisa antes de sair e cheguei na casa da Bella sem demora.

- Olá Edward – Renée sorriu assim que abriu a porta e eu entrei.

- Olá Renée – Sorri também, mas acho que não fiz muito esforço, porque ela imediatamente ficou séria e claro pensou que alguma coisa estava errada – Como está a Bella? – Perguntei para evitar que eu virasse o assunto.

- Está no quarto – Voltou a sorrir, mas ainda estava preocupada.

- Edward – Ela falou saindo do quarto e sorrindo um pouco – Acabei de comentar com a minha mãe, se você não iria aparecer hoje e ia direto para o hospital. Liguei para falar com ela e sua mãe me disse que os pontos dela abriam, coitadinha. Depois que chegar lá me liga e diz como ela está?

Desde quando a Bella começou a falar tanto e tão rápido?

- Tudo bem, eu ligo – Falei sem esconder o espanto com essa atitude nova e estranha – E só vim ver como estava, já vou pro hospital.

- Obrigada por vir – Agradeceu e ainda estava estranhamente diferente.

- Você já jantou, Edward? – Renée perguntou da cozinha.

- Já sim, obrigado Renée.

- Você vai ficar um pouquinho ou essa é uma visita de médico? – Bella perguntou sentando no sofá da sala.

- Posso ficar um pouco – Respondi sentando ao lado dela.

- Se precisarem de mim, estarei no quarto – Renée falou e sai sem esperar resposta, provavelmente nos dando intimidade para conversar.

- Como você está? – Perguntei quando finalmente ficamos sozinhos.

- Estou bem, mas minha mãe está me dando nos nervos. Se pudesse me amarrava na cama. E você, aconteceu alguma coisa? – Claro que ela ainda estava super atenta toda vez que conversávamos, e tinha notado que estou, por falta de palavra melhor, puto da vida.

- Não, nada – Ela obviamente não acreditou – Só preocupado com a Alice, ela é impossível.

- Para ela ficar sem o Jasper é impossível – Concordo.

- Ela perguntou de você. Disse que passaria lá assim que estiver mais recuperada.

- Estou enlouquecendo de ficar em casa, pelo menos voltei a trabalhar.

- Isso é bom, eu vou voltar a ativa assim que a Alice sair do hospital, por enquanto tenho que ajudar minha mãe nessa. Ela está cuidando de dois.

- Você é um bom irmão.

- Todo o resto eu falhei, tenho que proteger o que ainda tenho.

- Você não falhou em tudo – Franziu a testa e me olhou séria.

- Meu irmão?

- Aquilo foi um pequeno desvio, já está tudo bem.

- Eu nem sou filho do meu pai.

- Mínimo detalhe, ele não vai te amar menos por isso.

- Você?

A peguei de surpresa, ficou séria e olhou para outro lado.

- Você não estragou anda comigo.

- Então porque não quer casar comigo? – Rosalie iria me matar por isso, mas não pude evitar a pergunta.

- Porque você não quer se casar comigo, só pensa que quer, porque quase me perdeu – Ficou em silencio depois disso e continuava não me olhando.

- Tudo bem, vamos mudar de assunto – Resolvi falar depois de tempo de mais – Já decidiu se volta pra Forks?

Voltou a me olhar e com isso pude ver que já tinha tomado uma decisão.

- Sim – Respondeu fazendo suspense, mas pela sua cara já sabia o que era.

- E?

- Eu vou aceitar o emprego.

* * *

N/A: Olá coisinhas.

Eu sei, esses finais estão ficando insuportáveis, mas eu não resisto.

O próximo é tecnicamente o ultimo, alguém se arisca em adivinhar como vai acabar? Tecnicamente porque ainda teremos o epílogo e um pequeno bônus.

Ah mais uma coisa, esse é a máximo que vão saber do que aconteceu entre a Tânia e o Edward, a resto fica pela imaginação.

* * *

Vamos ao** Bella Responde:**

**Patyrelax pergunta: **Qual o verdadeiro motivo pra você não querer ir pra Forks?

**Bella responde**: Eu vou pra Forks, agora tenho motivos muito grandes pra voltar pra casa.

* * *

**Lyuh pergunta:** Bella, o q você sentiu ao acordar e se deparar com o Deus Grego do Ed ao seu lado zelando pelo seu sono?

**Bella responde**: Foi ótimo, é bom saber que tenho um amigo como ele.

* * *

**Karen Marie Cullen pergunta:** Se você e a Tânia se conhecessem, acha que se dariam bem?

**Bella responde**: Nós nos conhecemos há muitos anos atrás, mas nunca chegamos a conversar, porque foi logo que terminou o relacionamento dela com o Edward, e não, não gostei dela.

* * *

**Regina Swan Cullen pergunta:** Pensas aceitar o emprego, diz me que não? Achas que vais te dar com a vaca da Tânia?Vais dar uma segunda oportunidade ao Edward? ou não?

**Juru:** Regina toma proveito da situação e faz varias perguntas na mesma review. Só porque estou boazinha e a fic esta no fim vou deixar a Bella responder todas.

**Bella responde**:Já aceitei. Não gosto da Tânia, já nos conhecemos. Talvez.

* * *

**Campanha deixe uma review e ganhe um capitulo.**

Beijos e até uma próxima leitura.


	26. Um excafajeste

Nada me pertence, só peguei emprestado.

* * *

N/A: Ultimo capitulo sempre fica a duvida de quem deve ganhar, gostaria de dar pra cada uma de vocês, mas nada mais justo que ele seja de duas pessoas. A review 600 do fanfiction, **Jujuh Cullen,** e a review 500 do nyah, **nat_cullen**. Espero que gostem.

* * *

Capitulo 25 – Um ex-cafajeste.

A beleza de morar em uma cidade pequena, você sai de casa 20 minutos antes de começar o expediente e ainda chega cedo.

Como tenho tempo passo na lanchonete da Al`s para comprar um café. O café do jornal é horrível, parece ser coado com as meias velhas do senhor Bartolomeu, o porteiro do jornal.

Comprei o café e ainda tenho tempo de sobra para começar a trabalhar.

Viver em Port Angeles era uma coisa que cresce dentro de você e não consegue largar mais, nem em sonho penso voltar para Seattle, aqui é o meu lugar, é onde tenho que ficar. Mesmo que não esteja tudo perfeito, ou como gostaria que estivesse, mas a vida não é perfeita e tudo que tenho que fazer é batalhar e ser feliz no caminho.

- Bom dia, Bartolomeu – O comprimento assim que entro no jornal, e ele, como sempre, esta atrás da sua mesa lendo um jornal que não é o nosso. Não me pergunte por que, mas Bartolomeu nunca le a Gazeta de Port Angeles – O que esta lendo hoje?

- Bom dia – Ele me cumprimenta sem tirar os olhos do jornal – Seattle news.

- Boa escolha – Parei atrás dele e olhei por cima do seu ombro para ver a noticia que lia.

- Tem uma pessoa te esperando – Ele falou tirando o jornal do meu alcance.

- Quem?

- Não conheço – Esse nosso porteiro é basicamente inútil, mas é confiável.

Sigo pelo corredor, o deixando ler seu jornal sozinho e ando ate minha mesa, cumprimentando as pessoas no caminho.

- Bom dia, Dona – A cumprimento e ela abre um super sorriso quando vê que sou eu.

- Bom dia – Respondeu levantando e andando ate mim.

- Tem alguém me esperando – Falei escapando dela, mulherzinha mais insuportável – Amanda, onde esta a pessoa que quer falar comigo?

- Na sala de reuniões – Ela respondeu colocando mais água para fazer o desprezível café.

Andei ate a sala de reuniões, para conversar com essa pessoa, provavelmente alguém que veio saber do cargo que temos em aberto.

Entrei na sala e la estava, alguma coisa que diz que não esta aqui pelo cargo.

- Edward?

- Oi, Bella – Ele responde se virando para me olhar, com um sorriso que só ele sabe como fazer e que costuma tirar toda mulher do serio.

- O que esta fazendo aqui? – Não o vejo desde que sai de Seattle.

- Estou aqui pelo emprego – Respondeu como se fosse obvio, mas não era – A vaga já foi preenchida?

- Não, não foi – Ainda não sei se estou surpresa ou tive um aneurisma. Edward esta na minha frente tentando preencher uma vaga para um jornal em uma cidade pequena, mas com qual propósito?

- Que bom – Ele sorri mais uma vez e se aproxima de mim, depositando um beijo suave no meu rosto – Senti saudades.

Aneurisma, decididamente aneurisma.

- Eu também senti saudades – Sei que ele não queria me ver sair de Seattle, mas se mudar para Port Angeles, só para não ficar longe da melhor amiga, é um pouco demais – Mas o que você esta fazendo aqui?

Ele riu e me abraçou firme, me envolvendo com o seu delicioso perfume.

Demorei tempo demais para aceitar que entre nós dois nunca haveria nada alem de amizade, e que ele me via como via Alice, uma irmã que precisa cuidar e proteger.

- Já te disse, estou aqui pelo emprego – Respondeu me soltando e sentando em uma das cadeiras.

- Não – Me sentei ao lado dele e virei para ficar de frente – O real motivo.

- Como assim real motivo? – Perguntou me olhando nos olhos, desde que acordei depois do acidente e ele fez aquele desastroso e inútil pedido de casamento, passou a falar comigo olhando dentro dos olhos, como quem tenta provar alguma coisa.

- O real motivo para você querer um emprego em Port Angeles – Respondi sustentando o olhar.

- Quer a verdade? – Perguntou se aproximando e segurando minhas mãos. Assenti com a cabeça e ele sorriu mais uma vez – Você.

Essa também era uma coisa que tinha desenvolvido logo após o acidente, uma paixonite inexplicável.

- Você vai se mudar para Port Angeles, por minha causa?

- Nunca existira motivo melhor – Ele ainda sorria como se estivesse me passando a lista de supermercado.

- Edward – Comecei a falar, mas ele me cortou.

- Não me diz que eu não estou realmente apaixonado por você e que tudo isso apareceu por causa do acidente, e que o medo de te perder fez-me acreditar que você é a única mulher pra mim – Ele não desviava o olhar um único momento, estava ate me deixando constrangida – Você não acredita em mim, e não te culpo por isso, afinal não sou a pessoa mais confiável do mundo. Mas eu estou aqui, e se conseguir esse emprego, vou te provar que posso sim ser o homem da sua vida.

- Edward, você não sabe o que esta falando.

- Nunca tive tanta certeza em toda minha vida. E então vamos começar a entrevista?

- Se você tem certeza – Peguei os papeis que ele trouxe e fiquei olhando, tentando decidir se ele estava mesmo apaixonado por mim ou só pensava que estava.

Tudo esta mais que confuso, desde que nós conhecemos Edward e eu não fomos nada alem de amigos, mesmo depois de todas as vezes que praticamente me atirei em cima dele, mas nunca me olhou mais que uma amiga, e ele nunca me passou e impressão ou idéia que seria mais que isso. Sempre acompanhado de alguma mulher fabulosa, logo percebi que entre nos só existiria amizade, já que eu não me enquadro de maneira nenhuma no quadro de mulher fabulosa, alias estou bem longe disso.

Agora ele esta aqui, disposto a mudar toda a sua vida, não que vá perder muita coisa, já que conseguiu deixar tudo de cabeça para baixo. E segundo ele mesmo vai fazer isso por mim.

- Não preciso ler suas matérias, as sei de cor – Afastei os papeis e voltei a olhá-lo.

- Isso quer dizer que tenho o emprego? – Essa pergunta tinha muito mais que um simples emprego envolvido, se eu dissesse que sim significaria também dar a liberdade para que ele alimentasse essa paixonite ou amor que sente por mim, e um não acabaria com qualquer coisa que poderia existir entra nós que eu sempre sonhei e aprendi a aceitar não que aconteceria.

- Você tem certeza que quer fazer isso? – Acho que sou eu quem precisa da certeza.

- Absoluta – Respondeu me olhando ainda mais intensamente – Tudo que preciso é que você me de uma chance de provar.

- E quando a sua convicção que o homem é um ser polígamo?

- Ele só é ate encontrar a única pessoa que interessa e que quer ficar pra sempre – Preciso dizer que ele esta cada vez me convencendo mais?

- E quanto a diversidade?

- Você é todas as mulheres que preciso – Ele se aproximou mais e sorriu tocando meu rosto.

- Você só esta dizendo o que quero ouvir – Tentei manter a voz o mais regular possível, mas a proximidade não ajudou em nada.

- Então acho melhor começar a agir e deixar as palavras de lado – Agora tudo ficou preso na minha garganta, inclusive o ar.

Mas ele se afastou de mim e levantou da cadeira que estava sentado, estendendo a mão para mim. A peguei e também levantei, ficando na frente dele. Ate que pegou uma coisa no bolso, que imediatamente reconheci.

Ficou de joelho e estendeu a caixa com um anel de brilhantes.

- Não fiz isso certo da primeira vez, espero que agora você acredite – Falou olhando os meus olhos e me deixando cada vez mais sem reação – Casa comigo?

Ai estava o pedido que sempre sonhei em ouvir, Edward Masen Cullen pedido para casar comigo e ainda jurando que mudaria e seria o homem da minha vida. Mesmo já tendo me pedido uma vez e recebeu gritos em troca, alguma coisa não o fez desistir.

Talvez seja realmente amor.

- Sim.

* * *

N/A: Ola meus amores,

Acabou, é acabou de vez. Agora só teremos o epilogo e um bônus.

Sinceramente acho que muitas de vocês não vão gostar desse final, principalmente porque quebrei a única regra que prometi não quebrar, mas esse pov foi mais que necessário, vocês não acham?

Não sou me despedir, nem agradecer, porque ainda teremos outros encontros aqui. Então no epilogo agradeço todo mundo.

Espero que não as tenha decepcionado muito.

Sempre com muito carinho.

Beijos e ate uma próxima leitura.


	27. Bônus – Primeira Noite de um Homem

Nada me pertence, só peguei emprestado.

* * *

N/A: Esse bônus é inteiramente NC-17, então quem não gosta passe direto para o epilogo.

* * *

Bônus – Primeira Noite de um Homem

- Espera, espera – Falei depois de abrir a porta do quarto e Bella já estava entrando.

- Qual é o problema? – Perguntou me olhando confusa.

- Esqueci uma coisa – Respondi com um sorriso, era incrível como não conseguia parar de sorrir. A peguei no colo com um movimento rápido, arrancando um grito de surpresa – Eu tenho que te carregar, é a tradição.

- Desde quando liga para essas coisas? – Me olhou com um sorriso divertido e uma sobrancelha levantada.

- Essa noite é muito especial, vou fazer tudo certo – Respondi já a colocando perto da nossa cama, não exatamente nossa, do hotel na verdade, mas por essa noite seria nosso ninho de amor.

- Desculpa – Pediu fazendo uma linda cara de arrependida – Eu sei o quando é difícil pra você ficar sem... você sabe.

- Eu achei que depois do casamento você não teria mais vergonha de mim – Brinquei a puxando para um beijo.

- E os seus comentários só facilitam as coisas – Falou sarcástica tentando esconder as bochechas vermelhas.

- Eu adoro o fato que te faço ficar com vergonha.

- Só pra tirar sarro da minha cara vermelha.

- Isso é o que mais adoro em você.

- Vou fingir que acredito – Disse girando os olhos.

- Não acredita em mim? – Perguntei sem dar chances para que pudesse responder, selei nossos lábios em mais um beijo, mas dessa vez sem deixá-la se afastar.

Andei os poucos passos que nos restavam ate a cama, sem quebrar o beijo, deitando-a e delicadamente deitando em cima do seu corpo, sustentando o peso nos cotovelos. Assim que passei a beijar o seu pescoço, a realidade a tingiu.

- Edward, espera – Falou empurrando meus ombros.

Descobri que a Bella estava em missão de me deixar completamente louco, ou me testar. No dia que a pedi em casamento me disse que nos só faríamos sexo depois que estivéssemos casados.

Eu resisti bravamente, mas devo acrescentar que não foi fácil e espero não ter que passar por isso de novo.

- Você não acha que já esperamos demais? – Perguntei saindo de cima dela e respirando fundo, qualquer professor de yoga ficaria com inveja de mim, consegui desenvolver ótimas técnicas para respirar e mandar embora qualquer efeito que as provocações da Bella geravam no meu corpo. Claro, não podíamos fazer sexo, mas ela se sentia no direito de dizer coisas "inocentes, me tocar "sem querer", ou ate mesmo se mexer de forma "nada sensual"

- Me desculpa – Pediu mais uma vez e essas caras inocentes acabavam comigo – Só preciso de alguns minutinhos no banheiro.

Sorriu já levantando da cama e entrando no banheiro.

- Você não vai se arrepender – Falou depois de pegar a bolsa e fechou a porta.

Algo me diz que o natal vai chegar mais cedo esse ano, mas a duvida real é o que devo fazer. Ela provavelmente vai sair do banheiro vestindo muito pouca roupa, eu não posso estar de terno ainda, mas por outro lado posso parecer ansioso demais de estiver usando apenas os lençóis.

Melhor tirar tudo e ficar só de calças, e não deitar na cama, vou abrir a champanhe e ficar de pé perto da mesinha, assim quando ela sair vamos beber uma taça e brindar nossa nova vida juntos. Mesmo que a minha outra cabeça queira partir logo para a ação.

Fiz exatamente isso, mas Bella estava adorando a tortura, então resolveu que não sairia tão cedo desse banheiro, acabei sentado na cadeira da mesa e bebendo um quarto da garrafa de champanhe.

Um barulho particularmente alto foi ouvido do banheiro. Aproximei-me da porta e coloquei a orelha para ter certeza que a minha esposa ainda estava viva, e não bateu a própria cabeça na pia e estava sangrando ate a morte, Bella era muito conhecida pelos seus dois pés esquerdos.

- Bella, esta tudo bem? – Perguntei depois que não ouvi som algum.

- Estou – Respondeu depois de um tempo – Vou sair em um instante.

Vou fingir que acredito, essa mulher sabe exatamente como acabar comigo.

Voltei para a cadeira, apoiei os cotovelos nos joelhos e coloquei o rosto nas palmas das mãos. Eu achei que iria carregá-la para dentro do quarto e logo estaríamos na cama fazendo o que tenho contado os dias para acontecer.

Claro que não passado nunca pensaria em me casar e nem muito menos casar "virgem", mas Bella tem um poder sobre mim que chega a ser vergonhoso, faço o que ela quer e quando quer.

Estou impressionado com esse novo comportamento, nunca penso demais essas situações, parto para a ação e faço que sei de melhor, mas essa demora esta acabando comigo.

Talvez esteja nervosa também, afinal é nossa primeira noite juntos.

- Ainda esta aqui? – Perguntou abaixando perto de mim. Estava tão imerso nos pensamentos que sequer a ouvi saindo do banheiro.

Quando levantei a cabeça e olhei a mulher na minha frente tive a certeza que Deus realmente existe e que ele me ama.

Assim que percebeu meu olhar, que estava com toda certeza muito intenso, rubresceu e olhou para outra direção.

- Você esta linda – Falei a puxando para mim, sem levantar da cadeira.

Meu corpo imediatamente respondeu a visão na minha frente.

- Obrigada – Sorriu ainda sem me olhar e com as bochechas cada vez mais vermelhas.

- Me promete – Falei levantando e a pegando no colo novamente – que nunca – Andei ate a cama e a coloquei deitada – vai parar de fazer isso.

- O que? – Perguntou dessa vez me olhando.

- Ficar vermelha quando estamos sozinhos no quarto – Respondi mais uma vez deitando sobre ela.

- Já te falei que ressaltar o problema, não ajuda na solução – Ficou ainda mais vermelha quando sentiu o feito que estava causando em mim.

- Que bom porque não estou atrás de uma solução – Falei antes de beijá-la, estávamos conversando demais, quando deveriam estar fazendo outra coisa muito mais interessante.

O beijo que começou simples, logo se tornou cálido e envolvente. Suas mãos estavam nos meus cabelos, puxando e massageando, uma sensação sem igual.

Passei a me concentrar no que estava fazendo, o seu corpo miúdo estava embaixo de mim e ela se movia me deixando ainda mais excitado, mas preciso me focar e não precipitar as coisas, essa noite era da Bella e eu a faria inesquecível.

Tirei suas mãos dos meus cabelos e as posicionei acima de sua cabeça, segurando com uma só mão, com a outra iria conhecer cada pedaço desse corpo e sentir cada centímetro de pele. Neguei minha boca quando ela procurou, agora era minha vez de levá-la ao limite.

- Edward – Reclamou, mas estava se divertindo demais com as linhas do seu pescoço.

- Calma meu amor, nos temos a noite toda – Respondi a suas reclamações descendo mais os beijos e parando no inicio da renda de sua camisola, pedaço de tecido totalmente dispensável nesse momento, mas não tenho pressa nenhuma.

Beijei seus seios por cima da renda, arrancando um gemido suave dela.

- Você gosta disso? – Perguntei a olhando sem levantar o rosto, recebendo um aceno frenético de cabeça – Então devo continuar? – Perguntei enquanto a beijava mais uma vez.

- Tem coisa demais no caminho – Falou tentando controlar a respiração.

- Acho que você tem razão – A provoquei ficando de pé e desabotoando minhas calças.

Apoiou-se nos cotovelos e ficou me olhando com luxuria descer o zíper da única peça de roupa que usava.

Deixei que caísse aos meus pés e chutei para algum canto do quarto.

- Esta melhor? – Perguntei abrindo os braços e sorrindo.

Negou com a cabeça, sorrindo de forma travessa.

- Porque não? – Perguntei voltando para perto dela e a beijando sem deitar na cama.

- Você ainda esta muito vestido – Me tocou de forma provocativa por cima da boxer.

- O que sugere senhora Swan-Cullen? – Afastei sua mão, antes que ela mandasse para o espaço todo meu alto controle.

Deitei sobre ela mais uma vez e beijei sua boca enquanto subia as mãos pelas suas coxas, ate a barra da camisola, tomando cuidado para não tocá-la onde estava ansiando. Subi a mão junto com o tecido fino da peça. Parei em sua barriga e a acariciei indo do começo da sua calcinha ate a taça da camisola.

Seus lábios ficavam cada vez mais doces e deliciosos.

Terminei de tirar sua camisola, sem tocá-la nos seios. Parei alguns instantes para observar a mulher na minha frente.

- Você é linda – Falei antes de beijá-la no pescoço.

- Edward – Quase implorou quando beijei todo seu seio deixando o bico.

- Você quer que eu pare? – Perguntei a olhando.

- Continua – Pediu.

- Seu desejo é uma ordem – Respondi antes de beijá-la na parte mais sensível do colo, Bella arfou profundamente e curvou as costas implorando por mais contato.

Os seus seios eram como seus lábios, poderia passar a eternidade a beijando dessa forma.

Desci os beijos ate sua barriga e circulei o umbigo com a língua, arrancando outros suspiros dela.

Voltei a beijá-la e a toquei na parte que mais ansiava no momento, a fazendo suspirar e mais uma vez curvar as costas para intensificar o toque. Sem parar de beijá-la deslizei a ultima peça de roupa que ainda usava. Sem minha ajuda a chutou assim que chegou aos seus tornozelos.

Senti suas mãos tentando me livrar da minha boxer, mas o servo da noite sou eu. Tirei suas mãos e as recoloquei acima da cabeça. Passei a perna levemente na sua intimidade, constatando que estava ainda mais úmida.

Cada toque meu a fazia gemer mais forte.

- Edward, por favor.

- Você esta implorando muito essa noite – A provoquei quando a tocava e sentia toda sua intimidade.

Gemeu mais uma vez e me olhou nos olhos.

- Isso porque você esta me torturando.

Sorri e a penetrei com um dedo, a fazendo jogar a cabeça e fechar os olhos. Sentia que meu corpo iria explodir com a necessidade de estar dentro dela, cada movimento seu embaixo de mim fazia minha boxer ficar mais apertada.

- O que você quer? – Perguntei no seu ouvido a penetrando com mais um dedo.

- Você... dentro... de... mim – Respondeu sem fôlego.

Removi meus dedos me posicionei na sua entrada, continuaria com o jogo, mas não conseguiria ir alem.

Antes de penetrá-la, massageei seu clitóris com a ponta do meu penis, a fazendo gemer ainda mais alto.

A penetrei devagar, sentido toda sua intimidade envolver meu penis e a sensação era boa demais. Nos dois gememos juntos abafando logo em seguida com um beijo.

Sem aviso começou a se movimentar no mesmo ritmo que eu, conseguindo me levar as alturas.

- Você é tão apertada – Falei, ou pareceu mais um gemido, bem próximo do seu ouvido.

- Mais forte – Pediu enfiando as unhas nas minhas costas, me fazendo estocar cada vez mais rápido.

- Goza pra mim, Bella – Pedi implorando, estava tão perto e queria que ela fosse junto.

Depois de mais alguns movimentos senti suas paredes fechando envolta de mim, empurrando ao que faltava para atingir o clímax, me fazendo despejar dentro dela e arrancando um ultimo suspiro dos dois.

Fiquei imóvel em cima dela, sentido nossas respirações irregulares.

Quando voltei a ter algum controle no meu corpo, deslizei para o seu lado na cama e a puxei para o meu peito.

- Uau – Falou apoiando o queixo no meu peito e passando a mão suavemente.

- Digo o mesmo – Concordei tirando alguns dos fios dos seus cabelos que grudaram no suor de sua testa.

- Isso foi incrível – Sorriu depois de depositar um beijo suave em mim.

- Você pensa que acabou? – Puxei o seu corpo para que ficasse totalmente em cima de mim – Estamos só começando.

- Eu te amo.

- Eu também te amo.

* * *

N/A: Ola meus amores,

Esse foi especialmente para todas vocês que estavam ansiando por um momento verdadeiramente Bella e Edward. E também porque depois que alguém falou foi que percebi que a fic não tem um único beijo dos dois, sacanagem.

Tentei fazer o mais fiel possível, apesar de não saber como um homem se sente nessa hora, espero ter feito um bom trabalho.

O resto falo no epilogo.

Beijos e ate uma próxima leitura.


	28. Epilogo

Nada me pertence, só peguei emprestado.

* * *

N/A: Escolher a ultima vencedora é uma tarefa muito difícil, vou dar esse e ultimo para a **AllieC** que deixou review em todos os capítulos. Espero que goste linda e obrigada.

* * *

Epilogo.

- Que tal Eliza? – Bella perguntou olhando mais um nome na lista.

- Eliza – Uma mulher espetacular, muito boa de cama e com um talento especial para...

- A bunda nua do Emmett – Bella falou riscando o nome.

Estamos nessa a mais de duas horas, alias acho que é há cinco meses, desde que descobrimos que o bebe que Bella esta esperando, será menina.

Isso mesmo, ela esta grávida e devo acrescentar que a gravidez lhe cai muito bem.

Tenho que admitir que há 2 anos atrás não estava tão certo que essa vida de casado era realmente pra mim. Claro que não tinha duvida que Bella seja a mulher da minha vida, mas o que realmente temia era não ser capaz de permanecer fiel e abrir mão de tudo que achava bom na vida.

Agora olhando minha esposa e sua barriga enormemente linda.

- Concentra Edward – Ela estava ficando irritada com essa caça aos nomes – Senão vamos ter que chamá-la de Bebe 1.

- Próximo nome? – Perguntei a trazendo de volta a lista.

- Tereza – Ela falou depois de olhar.

- Tereza, Tereza – Falei para mim mesmo tentando lembrar-se de onde conhecia o nome.

- Esquece, você provavelmente já pegou alguma Tereza – Ela respondeu riscando mais um nome.

- Ah me lembrei – Tereza foi uma maluca que descobriu meu telefone e não parava de me ligar, definitivamente não é um nome pra nenhuma filha minha.

- Não quero nem saber – Ela falou voltando a olhar a lista – Adelaide.

- Não conheço nenhuma Adelaide – Não que me lembre pelo menos.

- Tem certeza? – Me perguntou esperançosa.

- Sim – Respondi e recebi um sorriso em troca.

- Então vai para a lista de talvez – Falou escrevendo o nome em outro papel – O primeiro da lista.

- Ah espera – Talvez eu conheça uma Adelaide.

- Ahhhhh pelo amor de deus – Bella jogou os braços e bufou em sinal de irritação – Eu estou agora adicionando Bebe 1 na lista de talvez.

- Calma, nos vamos encontrar – Falei tentando acalmá-la.

- Aline, Adriane, Ágata, Alessandra, Ana Beatriz, Ana Carolina, Ana Paula, Andrea, Angélica, Anita, Ariana, Aurora – Falou muito rápido lendo a lista – Algum desses não te lembra alguém?

- Talvez – Na verdade eu estava ficando com um pouco de medo dessa mulher.

- La se foram os As então – Amassou o papel ainda mais irritada – Isso é trabalho inútil.

- Não desista tão fácil – Tentei animá-la, afinal de contas não tem culpa se conheci todos os tipos de mulheres – Porque a gente não coloca os nomes das nossas mães? – Sugeri e ela cerrou os olhos me fazendo ficar com ainda mais medo.

- E como você sugere que façamos isso? – Perguntou subindo a voz alguns decibéis – Esme Renée ou Renée Esme? Porque de qualquer forma vamos magoar alguém.

- Claro que não, nossas mães vão adorar e nem ligar a ordem que vem os nomes – Tudo que queria era encontrar uma solução logo, muito logo.

- Elas não ligariam, mas eu sim – Começou a bater freneticamente no caderno com a ponta do lápis.

- Coloca Renée Esme, afinal a avó materna tem prioridade nessas coisas.

- Renesmee – Repetiu pensativa.

- Isso Renée Esme – Concordei – Então estamos combinados?

- Não, não – Passamos perto, muito perto – Não Renée Esme, Renesmee.

- Renesmee? – Pelo menos tenho certeza que não conheço ninguém com esse nome.

- Sim, você gostou? – Perguntou com os olhos brilhando.

- É original – Para dizer o mínimo – E temos certeza que não conheço ninguém com esse nome.

- Então Renesmee será – Ela sorriu e respirou aliviada de não ter que chamar nossa primeira filha de Bebe 1.

- Você gosta? – Perguntei depois de beijar a barriga da minha linda esposa – Renesmee.

- Ela gosta – Bella respondeu.

- Eu te amo – Falei para a barriga e depois olhei minha esposa – Eu te amo.

- Eu também te amo.

Acho que ate cafajeste tem final feliz.

* * *

N/A: Ola minhas flores de maracujá.

Preciso dizer que amo de paixão esse epilogo, eu tenho sonhado com ele há vários dias e sempre tive a certeza que iria acabar assim.

Eu sei que muitas de vocês não queriam que ele acabasse, mas tudo chega ao fim um dia. Esse é o dia do Manual do Cafajeste.

Essa fic foi a mais difícil que escrevi ate hoje, não porque ela foi inteiramente em POV de um cara, apesar que isso tornou as coisas bem difíceis, mas porque algumas de vocês se apaixonaram por esse Edward me deixando com o constante medo de fazer alguma merda e ser linchada em praça publica.

Então muito obrigada a todas vocês, por ter lido e sempre deixado suas considerações.

Vamos la, vou tentar não esquecer ninguém:

Fanfiction:

**SAMsamCullen** * Bella Estephenny * **Kah Reche *** Patt Cullen * **Gabi-b *** Kacau * **Joyce Flexa *** Mary P. Candles Maine * **Layra Cullen *** Taty Beward * **Georgia Tomaz *** lucia87 * **EmillyJonasPattinson** * Dandy Fairy Lily * **TalitaCullen1**9 * Natally Cullen * **'brenda.m *** MoonNightTwilight * **Daddy`s Little Dreamer *** Ane Evans * **Marininha** * Maraisa Oliveira * * Anil * **CullenB *** Beast of Burden * **Jessika Sant`Iago *** Mii Yamauti * **marinapz4** * witchysha * **Ci whatever *** * **Cullen *** MiLa Pereira * **Dark Yukii** * Mimy Cullen * **Alice Elfa Cullen *** MihKah * **GiulyCerceau *** Katara Winchester * **keeki-s *** Aline Viana * **Deboraa** * Marcela P. M. Pattinson * **NoFearOfChic** * MahRathbone * **juleide** * Ifys * **padoaan** * Colecionador * **Riizinha** * Kikih * **Elen C**. * Mari. Picoli * Ann Kayla Black * MrSouza Cullen * **Nina Wardolf** * Natalia Marques * **Hanninha Menezes** * Tete – Glauciene * **adrii Marsters** * Carol Venancio * **TatayaBlack** * Rosalinasecret * **Kaoro Yumi** * Nic Nosferatu * **bia carter** * Loh * **Lucy Mih** * Raquel Cullen * **C-Bellinha** * danda jabur * **Ana Clara BT** * Gibeluh * **nati1994** * Dani Marjorie * **Bibisvix** * * **Cecilia23** * Allie B. Malfoy * **Bruna Watson** * Cherry Blossom Cullen * **Andy Masen** * mobodyhereahahahah * **Dama de espadas** * danielevigario * Laís h. * Rehh * Luisa T. * BruBruh * **Lady Sanctorum** * * **Ely Sanders** * lud Cullen * **Steh Masen** * iarapb * **juliawill** * Priii * **Violetflor** * Zatari * **Camilinha EGO** * Ana Karol * **Mocho Azul** * Leninhaa' * **Lize G.** * roosi * **Pati Sousa** * AnaBeHh * **Beth Wanderley** * Eliana Pimentel * **Luna Stew** * natfurlan * **ce. silva** * Helise- dono * **Ju Martinhao** * Yuna Queen * **Karen Marie Cullen** * Bruh Cullen * **Natbia** * Regina Swan Cullen * **te1000** * Lidiia * **Luluciana** * lelezuda * **Juliete Masen Cullen** *

Nyah:

**leetwihart** * ale winchester * **SerBella** * Mika_elly * **brunna frezarin *** Annelise * **Rafaela** * Yuhmmi * **CatrinaEvans** * Joe * **Lika Diniz *** marinaflima * **Bboop** * Paparazinha_TD * **isabelle0501** * AllieC * **Mythical** * Mariza * **Narjara Pedroso *** criticafanfics * **aspire5315** * cassadee * **hermirooh** * nat_cullen * **Rafaela** * Camyla_ * **Biazitcha *** Georgia * **Elizabeth beans *** Yas_Thais * **Peneloupi** * L B Cullen * **010106** * Spicytogue * **RosalieHalle *** Tania_denali * **S Black *** nanaineves * **ewhit** * microbia * **Lolo-san *** Vihck *** juaassaid *** laryssa Cullen * **Francielli** * brunaajones * **gemeascullen** * bethgomes * **ellenmonteiro** * paollita * **jana_mi** * rairochadel * **Tathi21** * Kelzinha * **leleticia *** miloca * **Namika** * marina_b * **IMSC *** danimarjorie * **Kuran Kitty *** Iiran_cullen * **patyrelax** * Thais17 * **tuhcampos** * DudaCullen * **Lyuh** * Celisesz * **Thata29** * Crika * **AninhaArmentano** * Sheilla * **Carol-Cullen *** Isabella_IGG * **kinhaneck *** Marcelaa * **kaah_leitora01 *** Twi * **InoMax** * bia07 * **ohannaprottis** * JD ROBB * **tassiariani *** kinhaneck * **Mandy Alonso *** Drica-Cullen * **arianimarceli** * beautiful girls * **danivena** * lyscullen *** JullysBlim *** franfurtado * **taynafischer** * maaricullen * **Rayani *** AnnieCullenB * **Carlapriscila *** Josy_Pattz * **tlgdmhb** * Bela Cullen * **maryah-cullen *** Yale * **Camilaaa** * Silmaranut * **thalyswan** *

Obrigada a todas

Beijos e ate uma próxima leitura.


End file.
